Eternal Moonlight
by Miss Jina
Summary: Now that Jacob and Renesmee's family is complete even more terror haunts them as things really take a turn for the worst.... *Third Installment in the Eternal Sunlight stories*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: so one of my many readers told me she wanted to find out what happens when the babies grow up a bit. So I decided why not continue one since I can't seem to put this story away. I don't know how often this one will be updated most likely not every day so that I can come up with better ideas. I want it to be the best story. Just a reminder for this story I may stray off on my own ideas since it's far into the future after Breaking Dawn. So I really hope you guys enjoy it because I have a feeling it will be a good one. REMINDER: the only characters I own are Anna-Bella and Masen. All others from the Twilight series are property of the Author. Most of all ENJOY and tell me if you want more. **

Eternal Moonlight

There are really only three things in this world that make life complete. First there is your family, your Parents, Aunts, Uncles, Grandparents, the whole packaged deal. Then you find someone to love you for all eternity in my case that's literally all eternity. After you have all of that you start your own family with the one you have chosen to spend your life with. Right now I would have to say my life is complete. I have a wonderful family, an amazing husband, and 2 miracles that are my life and my every-thing.

Being a Mother is the most amazing gift in the entire world. I look at my Aunt Rosalie who has wanted kids all of her life and will never have the chance at having her very own. Same with my Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper there is no way they can have kids either. Then there is my Mom and Dad who after me there will definitely be no more kids in their future. Now there is me and I recently found out this was it my body had finally turned from being able to have a miracle to not. Although my heart still beats as any human heart would everything inside of me is frozen now.

So these two miracles that I speak of are my baby girl Anna-Bella and my handsome son Masen. When I was growing up my body and mind grew at an incredible rate by 6 1\2 years I was already 17. For my kids they seem fortunate at the moment to grow at a semi-normal pace. It's been 5 years since I had given birth to them I still wonder where the time went. Anna-Bella would have been the one to almost reach 17 by now but something is slowing her down, she only looks to be about 7 years old. Masen he's a bit behind her and is growing at a normal human rate and he's physically around 5, but he definitely has the smarts of a 7 year old. My Grandpa Carlisle who is the only Doctor aloud to see them besides their own Mother, due to what we are has said that from the rate they are growing it will be more natural then the way I grew up. My daughter however is half vampire but mostly human right now. My son, well he's human but has the potential of being what his Father is the arch enemy of the Vampire … werewolf. I can tell he has some Vampire in him though.

I don't try to think about the future at this point, I just live each day as it comes. I even got to finish up medical school and Grandpa Carlisle "Retired" from his work at the hospital, so I practically had his job handed right to me. If they saw what he looked like now they would wonder where the fountain of youth was because he still looked the same he did when he had first gotten there over 12 years ago.

It's been 5 years since we have had to worry about the bad things that always seem to spring up on this family. Needless to say it was time for one of those events to happen to our Family again. It was like we were never safe to begin with and everything possible to try and stop us from being a family was put on our plate. Aunt Alice had gone away for a while and I knew something was brewing because Uncle Jasper followed right behind her and told everyone to prepare themselves for the worst.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: please comment and let me know how I'm doing with this sequel, I don't have motivation if I don't have comments. But anyway I absolutely love this chapter, I think I made an awesome chapter and I can't wait to see what everyone thinks. More coming soon, I promise! **

1.

After a long exhausting day at the hospital all I want to do is come home to my kids and husband and relax. That is just what I plan on doing tonight. Instead of my fancy car I had to resort to a silver Lexus to support the family. I pulled up to my Grandparents house to pick up Anna-Bella and Masen. I was beginning to feel kind of like an old lady to work I wore a blue pencil skirt, tan stockings, black stilettos and a white blouse. As I walked toward the house I heard a bunch of screaming, not anything horrible just the usual playful screaming. I opened the door and no one was there.

"Is anyone home?" I questioned placing my bag on the seat next to the door. I heard stomping on the floor and looked toward the doorway to the living room. It was quite a sight to see Uncle Emmett crawling around on the floor.

"If you see Anna-Bella tell her you didn't see me" he whispered. I nodded with a smile and began to walk towards the living room. Once I got in there I saw Aunt Rosalie's back side sticking up in the air searching around the couch.

"Ready or not here I come" I heard my baby girl say from the next room. Before I realized it there she was. She was the spitting image of my Mom and I. Beautiful brown wavy hair, gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and of course she still had rosy cheeks.

"Hi Mommy have you seen Uncle Emmett or Aunt Rosalie" Aunt Rosalie slid onto her butt and hid behind the couch facing me with her finger over her mouth.

"No honey I haven't" I said to her with a smile.

"Oh man" she said in her cutest voice. I laughed and pointed to where Uncle Emmett had run off to. Aunt Rosalie eyed me as I plopped myself down on the couch.

"Where's Masen?" I questioned lightly so I could let them continue their game.

"He got mad at Anna-Bella for biting him again so he decided to learn from Great Grandpa Carlisle about being a Doctor" she whispered.

"She really needs to learn to stop biting him" I put my head back on the couch and shut my eyes for a second, when I heard a scream and a laugh.

"Uncle Emmett you were supposed to hide, what kind of hiding spot you calls that" I heard Anna-Bella shout. I smiled and shook my head.

"Okay Rose you can come out now she got me" I heard him say surrendering to her.

"Em… you stink at this game do you know that?" she questioned standing up from her spot.

"Go jump on your Mother" he said putting her down as he came into the room. I opened my eyes and watched as her curls bounced up and down as she ran to me. She was wearing this cute little pink ballerina outfit that Aunt Alice had gotten for her. I held my arms out as she jumped directly into my arms and I pulled her in for a hug.

"Mamma Uncle Emmett's a bad hide and go seeker" she pulled away and crossed her arms and puckered her lips.

"Aunt Rosalie is better right?" she sat down next to me and looked at Anna.

"Much better I really didn't know where she was" she said to me. I laughed.

"Oh Daddies here" she says hoping off of my lap and running toward the door.

Oh yeah there was one part of information I sort of left out. Anna-Bella has taken after her Aunt Alice, although there is no real blood relation she is turning into a bit of a psychic herself. The first day we noticed was just a few short months ago she came to me one day and asked why Aunt Alice was leaving for a while, I didn't know what to tell her since I had no idea what she had meant. About a month later Aunt Alice told us she and Uncle Jasper had to get away because she needed to see clearly. She felt something brewing another streak of bad luck I would say. She seemed to not have her power anywhere near fully developed but it progressed more and more each day. I think she has more power over what she sees, like when she plays hide and go seek she seems to block it out so that she can play normally and then when she wants to see something it just happens.

"Go tell Mommy what you learned today" I heard my Grandpa say from behind me as I saw Masen. His dark hair had grown down to his ears his skin was still dark like Jacob's and his eyes were a dark mixture of Jacob's and mine. He ran over to me and I picked him up.

"What did you learn today Dr. Masen Black" I said kissing his forehead.

"Grandpa taught me what a red blood cell is" his eyes grew wide as he explained his lesson to me.

"Okay you ready Mommy this is a lot to learn so you need to listen" I smiled and looked up at Grandpa and shook my head.

"Mommy!" he shouted. I turned back to him.

"Okay honey, go ahead" he cleared his throat and began to talk.

"So Red blood cells have the most important blood duty, a single drop of blood contains millions" he opened up his arms to show me what a million meant to him.

"Of red blood cells and they travel all throughout your body and they give your body oxygen, and they remove waste products… and if you didn't have them you'd die" he smiled proudly.

"Oh and Mommy do you want to know why they are red?" he questioned raising one brow.

"Sure" I smiled.

"It's cuz they contain a protein chemical called heboglobin" he said with a smile.

"Hemoglobin?" I questioned.

"That's what I said heboglobin" Everyone laughed a bit and so did he.

"Masen I'm very proud of you" I drew him into a hug. I heard Anna in the other room giggling and laughing as well as Jacob's voice.

"Daddy" Masen got off my lap as he did Jacob came through the doorway with Anna-Bella on his back. They both had the same warm smile on their faces. I smiled at the thought.

"See how quickly I'm replaced?" I questioned looking at Aunt Rosalie.

"Hey Masen" he said lifting him up with his arms as Anna held on to his neck.

"Daddy I learned about red blood cells today did you know if you didn't have them you'd die?" he questioned.

"I didn't know that" he said. Masen nodded as he put him down. I looked over him he was still in his green overalls from the shop. Jacob walked over to me and sat down with Anna still on his back. She didn't let go of him.

"Daddy I don't want to go anywhere" she said to him. We both looked at her.

"Anna baby what do you mean?" he questioned pulling her to the front of him and placing her on his lap.

"I don't want to go anywhere I want to stay with Mommy, Daddy and Masen, Masen doesn't want to go anywhere either" my heart skipped a few beats as she said that. Although we knew that she understood her power a little bit the way she described things were choppy.

"Honey your not going anywhere" I said to her. She smiled.

"But the bad guys" she said again.

"What bad guys" she shrugged.

"I dunno" she said. I looked over at everyone who was watching her intensely.

"You are crazy Anna-Bella" Masen shouted.

"Masen!" I scolded. He backed away and sat down where he stood and buried his head into his hands.

"Baby don't cry" I walked over to him and picked him up comforting him.

"Jacob we should get them home they're just probably exhausted" I said.

"No one's leaving the fun has just begun" I heard my Father say as he and my Mother entered the room hand in hand. Still with Masen wrapped around me I went over to greet my parents.

"Where were you two all day?" I questioned.

"Hunting trip, some good eating" My Father answered.

"Where's my Granddaughter?" he said. She ran directly to him and he lifted her up.

"Hi Grandpa Edward" she said with a smile.

"Can you teach me more of the piano I know I'm going to be really good at it like you" she said to him.

"Okay but I think your parents want to leave soon" he looked at me.

"It's fine Dad, not too long okay Anna?" I questioned. She nodded and after he set her down she pulled him to the piano.

"Hey Masen" my Mom tried to talk to him but he was still being stubborn.

"Sorry Mom Anna's been biting him all day and then well she's been seeing things again and Masen told her she was crazy and then I yelled at him and now he's being a brat" I told her. She smiled and then frowned.

"What is she seeing?" she got serious.

"She kept saying that she didn't want to leave us, I really don't know what to think about her visions, I don't know how clear they come in" I explained.

"I'm sure she is just not understanding them clearly" my Mom reassured me. I looked over at the couch and Jacob was snoring his head off and in only a few minutes time. I rolled my eyes as I heard Anna playing a familiar lullaby on the piano. We all turned in her direction.

"That's my lullaby" Mom said as she walked over to the piano.

"How did you learn that so quickly?" she questioned her.

"I saw …" she looked around still playing.

"I don't know" she replied.

That night after putting them to bed, for now they had to sleep in the same room. Masen had a race car bed and Anna had a Disney Princess bed. I shut the lights off and left he door open a crack. I jumped when I turned to see Jacob right behind me.

"Hey babe" he leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him right back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let my tongue slide into his mouth. I hadn't kissed him this passionately in months. We had been so preoccupied with Anna's new talent we were starting to pay more attention to the kids then our relationship. I pulled away and looked at him as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Why you crying?" he questioned taking his warm hands and wiping the fallen tears.

"I wish we had more of that, I miss that" I said to him.

"You'll always have it, it will always be right here in front of you" he said to me. I smiled and looked down his hands lifted my chin to face him.

"I love you Nessie, nothing has changed, nothing at all" he leaned down and kissed me again. I pulled away with a smile.

"What do you think Anna saw?" I questioned him.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it" he said.

"MOMMY DADDY!" it was Anna. Both of us not even 2 inches from their room bolted in and he turned the lights on. It was Anna she was sitting up in bed and had tears running down her cheeks. I ran directly to her and kneeled next to the bed. It wasn't far off the ground at all. I pushed her hair back and took her into my arms. Jacob was right beside me.

"Someone wants me Mommy they aren't nice they were at my window" she pointed toward the window. Jacob stood up and I could sense he was tense. He walked over to the window.

"There's nothing…." Just as he went to say that there was a banging noise at the window. We all jumped including Masen who was sound asleep. His nose lifted in the air like he was sniffing for something.

I watched as Jacob sprinted for the door, Masen ran over to me and Anna and I took him in my arms. I heard an explosion and knew Jacob had phased. I heard him growl outside as I squeezed my babies tightly in my arms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Aunt Alice you scared us half to death" I said to her. After all of that it was only Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper but there was someone in our yard and Aunt Alice from where ever she was knew it was coming. She had been there for a few hours waiting and the loud bang on the window was her.

"They were waiting for you guys to go to sleep then they were going to come through the window and take Anna and Masen I saw it planned out in their heads" she said. She and I were in the kitchen while Uncle Jasper and Jacob were eyeing the perimeter.

"Mommy" I heard Anna say as she walked into the kitchen, she was in her princess PJ's.

"Hey baby what are you still doing up I thought we got you to go back to sleep" I walked to her and picked her up.

"Aunt Alice you saw what I saw?" Alice glared at her and then back at me.

"What do you mean Sweetie?" Alice questioned.

"I told Mommy and Daddy before I don't want to leave I want to stay here with them, and I know someone is coming they are coming for us" she replied burying her head into my shoulder. Aunt Alice stood up and walked toward her placing her hand on Anna's back.

"How do you know this?" she questioned.

"I see it too" she turned to face her.

"Can you tell me what you saw?" she questioned. Anna shrugged.

"I don't understand it" she shook her head.

"What don't you understand?"

"What I see" she admitted.

"Can you tell me what you remember?"

"Um… a window, two scary people, and Mommy and Daddy aren't there" I could see her eyes tearing up.

"Okay sweetie we won't talk about it anymore" Aunt Alice said pushing Anna's hair to the side.

"I want to sleep with you and Daddy tonight" she told me.

"Let's go in the living room for now Aunt Alice and I are waiting up for Daddy and Uncle Jasper, we'll wait on the couch" I told her. She nodded and put her head on my shoulders. We made our way to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"I wonder how strong her power really is, if she can't understand it" Aunt Alice pondered. I looked at her.

"Do you think she'll be able to work it out soon?" I questioned.

"I don't know, I don't mean to scare you Ness, but your daughter scares me sometimes, I think she's more powerful then any of us but she's just too young to get any of it" she looked at me.

"Why are we always back to this game of cat and mouse?" I questioned.

"We always are but we always get through it and Nessie I love these two kids with all of my heart we won't let anything happen to them" she said to me. I smiled because deep down I knew it was true, I knew that somehow things would work out. Although for right now I couldn't be more scared for the safety of my children and once again my family.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm a bit disappointed in the feedback for this story so far… let me know what you guys think of this chapter. I know the last sequel ended quickly but I know this one will be like the first one I can promise you that… I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. **

2.

Another week passed our visitors never returned. Our house was fully guarded pretty much 24 hours a day. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper stayed with us and when Jacob and I needed rest for work they were right there taking care of our home. The kids were going to pre-school 3 days a week and Aunt Rosalie would pick them up. It was Friday June 2nd and their last day of pre-school. Jacob and I figured as long as they didn't grow too fast we could send them to real school, and they could get the experience I didn't have. It was finally Summer and although it was rainy here in Washington all the time a light sun shone through the trees.

I was once again driving to Grandpa Carlisle's house to pick up Anna and Masen. This weekend was one that I hoped would go well, it will be the twins 5th birthday. Alice decided she would set up a whole party and invite everyone to me and Jacob's house for the occasion. Since she was practically living there for a while to help us keep an eye out, she told me not to worry and she would take care of inviting people and the whole planning process. I was pretty tired I had to admit I barley slept much this past week thinking about the kids and Jacob and I. I pulled up to the house and noticed Masen sitting on the steps reading as Anna and Uncle Emmett tossed around a football. I got out of the car and walked straight over to Masen.

He looked up when he heard me coming toward him. I knew Anna knew I was coming because when I pulled up without looking she waved behind her. I took one step up and sat down on the step below him. He peered up from his book.

"Hey honey what are you reading?" I questioned. He didn't say anything and just pulled the book up so I could see the title. It was one of those Goosebump books that were meant for kids around 7 or 8 to read. He placed it back down and continued his reading. I sighed and looked over at Anna who was throwing the ball just as well as I used to. I kissed Masen on the top of the head and put my bag down and took off my high heals. I walked over to Uncle Emmett and Anna.

"Uh-oh the pro has arrived" Uncle Emmett teased.

"Mommy catch" she put the ball up to her ear and tossed it in my direction, I caught it with one hand.

"Woah" she yelled in amazement both Emmett and I laughed as I threw the ball to him and he threw it to her she tossed it back to me. After about 10 minutes I figured we should get going back to the house Alice and I had tons of things to set up for the party tomorrow.

"Anna get ready to leave we have to head home" I told her.

"But I want to stay here with Uncle Emmett its safe" she said. I shot her a glance.

"What do you mean it's safe?" I questioned.

"They don't know I'm here but they know when I go home" she said. Uncle Emmett had walked over to us to get involved in the conversation.

"Rose said when she went to pick them up from pre-school she was talking some gibberish about these bad guys trying to get into her school" he told me. I looked down at her.

"Is that true Anna, what did you see?" I questioned. She shrugged.

"You are really starting to drive me crazy here, you tell me you see these thing and then have no idea what's going on" she looked up at me.

"I'm sorry Mommy" she had watery eyes.

"Oh no sweetie I didn't mean it like that, I just want to know what's going on in that head of yours" I said to her. She looked at me and shrugged again.

"I'm going to call Aunt Alice, can you help them get packed and ready?" I looked up at him. Uncle Emmett nodded and crouched down so that she could get on his back. She giggled and held on tight. I stood there for a few minutes staring off into the unknown. I watched as Masen smiled at Uncle Emmett and got up following him into the house.

"Nessie" I turned to see my Dad coming toward me.

"Hey Dad" I kicked the football that Emmett had left on the ground. He looked at me with concerned eyes.

"What's wrong?" he finally reached where I was standing and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"It's Anna she's seeing things again but she can't tell me exactly and it's really driving me crazy" I said to him. He sighed.

"Alice called she said that it's fine to come home"

"I was just about to call…."

"She saw Anna's visions, she told me it was weird she was concentrating on the party when Anna-Bella popped up in her head and she saw what Anna saw. Then Uncle Jasper checked around the house and there was no danger, and Alice couldn't see anyone coming"

"Alice saw her?" I questioned.

"Yeah, at least she can see Anna although Masen she can't see" he said to me.

"Maybe he's werewolf after all" I said. My Father didn't really like to hear that, him being part wolf was one of our many concerns of our visitors including those who's names start with a "v" when ever I say there name I cringe. Although they helped us out previously they did say they would be back to check on our children. If they wanted they could kill either of my babies. I felt my eyes tear up at the though and blinked away some tears. My Dad noticed and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's okay Ness" he said comforting me.

"Mommy your sad because of me" I turned around to see Anna-Bella with her pink Disney backpack on her back, and she was holding the blanket I knitted for her while I was pregnant. It was her security blanket and she rarely left home without it.

"No baby I'm not sad because of you"

"I saw it you were crying because I make you fustwated" she tried to say. I smiled and laughed at the way she pronounced it.

"No not you everything but you" I picked her up and held her close to me.

"Grandpa I know what you and Grandma Bella are getting me for my birthday" she said eyeing him.

"Or you think you know" he winked at her.

"I know… I'm sidekick" she said meaning psychic. We both laughed. I looked up at the door Aunt Rosalie had Masen in her arms, and Uncle Emmett was holding his backpack.

"I got to get going Daddy, I'll see you tomorrow" I gave him a kiss and so did Anna-Bella and we walked to Masen.

"You ready?" I looked at him. He nodded. They all helped me get their things into the car. I thanked everyone again for watching them and drove back to the house. When I had gotten there Alice was standing outside waiting for us. I hadn't heard any noise from the backseat, the two of them were out cold, Masen was still holding his book. I got out of the car and Alice came rushing over.

"You need help with them?" she questioned.

"Yeah they both passed out on me" I laughed. She grabbed Anna while I grabbed Masen.

"Check out your revamped backyard" after they were tucked in she led me to the back. She had set up a gigantic tent in case of rain, there were picnic tables lined up in two rows. There was a piñata in the middle of the tent.

"I'm going to do some face painting and Jasper said he would make some balloon animals for the kids" she told me.

"Is Mom's friend Jessica coming with her daughter?" I questioned. She nodded.

"Yup, I know how much Anna loves playing with her"

"Emily and Sam are coming with their new bundle of joy" Alice grinned.

"Carter yes, I helped with the delivery I should know" I smiled.

Just shy of two months ago Sam and Emily had welcomed a new edition to their family. Sam had been worried for years about adding a child to their family due to what he had done to Emily so many years ago. He was always afraid he would do the same to one of his kids. Jacob's old pack friends were making an appearance, Quil, Embry, and Paul. Seth would be stopping by with the girlfriend he can't stop talking about. Also Mitch Newton and Rebecca would be there too and their son Jeffrey. Melissa promised she would be there, she and her man just got engaged and the wedding wasn't until October but of course I was her maid of honor. My Grandma Rene would also be attending as well as her husband Phil, and Grandpa Charlie with his love Sue Clearwater.

"It's not supposed to rain at all tomorrow" she said to me. I looked back at her as I made my way toward the end of the tent eyeing all the Disney and Teenage Mutant Ninja turtle decorations.

"That would be wonderful those two deserve a great birthday" I said. She smiled and agreed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning I woke up to Anna and Masen jumping on Jacob and I. We both woke up at the same time and looked at the end of our bed.

"It's our birthdays wake up wake up!" they both yelled really excited. Then after we didn't move they both crawled over to us still bouncing around.

"Is it really?" Jacob grabbed Masen and started to tickle him as he giggled uncontrollably.

"Did your Aunt and Uncle put you up to this?" Jacob questioned. Anna-Bella took her hands and pretended to stitch up her mouth. I heard laughter from the doorway.

"You two can come in" I said. They both peaked their heads around the doorway.

"You two are lazy it's almost noon, guests will be here at 3" Aunt Alice warned.

"Did we really sleep that long?" I shot up from my bed and realized the clock read 11:59am.

"You guys looked peaceful and have had a long week the best we could do was let you sleep, but these munchkins wanted to wake you up" Aunt Alice said.

"Why don't you two let your Mom and Dad get ready and we'll go finish getting ready" Aunt Alice walked to the bed and grabbed Anna-Bella.

"Okay Mommy and Daddy hurry" Masen said. Jacob put him down so that he could leave the room. They shut the door and let us alone. Jacob put his head against the headboard.

"We have two crazy kids huh?" he questioned.

"Tell me about it" I said as I ripped the blankets off of me and placed my blue fuzzy slippers onto my feet and went through my closet to try to get ready.

Jacob and I quickly got ourselves ready and headed out to help set up. Aunt Alice pretty much had everything covered. We were getting heroes delivered for those who ate, and we also had pizza for the kids. My Mom made the cake and as much as Anna hated human food she loved junk food including cake. Everyone began to arrive around 2:45 by 3:15 we had a full crowd and everyone was pretty much there.

Anna-Bella was running around with Jessica's little girl Sarah she had been born a few months before Anna and Masen. She had dirty blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Mitch and Rebecca ended up having a kid out of wedlock his name was Jeffrey and he was 4 years old and spent his time at the party with Masen.

"Sam, Emily" I ran right up to them as they walked around the side of the house into the backyard. Emily was carrying the baby in a baby seat, while Sam had a blue and yellow bag strapped around his shoulder.

"Hey Ness" I greeted both of them with a kiss on the cheek.

"How's baby Carter?" I questioned looking down at him. He was adorable dark skin and a head of black hair.

"He's finally napping it took us forever to get him to stop crying today, he's not feeling very well" she told me.

"Why didn't you tell me I could have seen him" I told her.

"It's not a problem just a runny nose and he's cranky" Sam said with a smile. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I knew it was Jacob just by his touch.

"Hey guys glad you could come, Paul, Quil and Embry are sitting over at the far end by the grill if you want to join them" he said.

"Sure man, where do the gifts go?" he questioned. He was also holding on to two medium sized gifts for the kids.

"I'll take them" I offered taking them. Jake showed them where they could sit. I placed them on the table that was against the side of the house with tons of gifts lined up on it. I heard the kids screaming as I turned around I noticed Billy was chasing them in his wheel chair acting like the Grandfather that he was crazy and playful. I laughed as I watched them.

The party was going great everyone was enjoying themselves the adults were acting like the kids too. Especially when it came to the piñata we couldn't keep my Father, Uncle Emmett or Jake away from it.

"Mommy, Mommy it's Anna we can't find her" I felt Masen tug on the back of my shirt. I kneeled down.

"What do you mean Masen?" I questioned.

"We were playing hide and seek and we went to seek her and she's not anywhere Mommy she's gone" I felt my heart start to race as I picked him up and looked around. I must have looked like a frantic Mother who had just lost her child in the middle of a crowded mall because I noticed our guests start to notice my panic. Alice was the first one to take action she ran directly over to me followed by my Father who read her mind.

"What's going on?" Alice questioned as I felt my body stiffen after searching with my eyes. I had seen all of the other children running around, all except my Anna.

"Anna she's missing have you seen her?" I looked at Aunt Alice and my Dad with tears starting to weld up in my eyes.

"Let's not start a big scene, Ness go let Jacob know and your Father and I will start looking" Aunt Alice calmly said. I took in a deep breath and composed myself, I nodded. I didn't even make it to Jacob he had ran right to me sensing something was wrong.

"Nessie you don't look okay what's wrong?" he questioned.

"It's Anna she's gone, she wandered away while playing hide and go seek. Oh Jake we have to find my baby girl" I began to feel my eyes welling up again this time I wasn't going to hold back I let my tears fall. I still had Masen in my arms and I held him close.

"Relax Ness I'm sure she's around here somewhere" he took off in the other direction to look for himself. I held Masen and brought him to the right side of the house towards the wooded area. I looked in the distance and saw a small figure standing far off by the entrance to the woods.

"ANNA!" I yelled. Masen turned to face what I was seeing. I put him down.

"Go back to the party Masen, I want you to go tell Grandma Bella to keep everyone where they are" I told him. He nodded and I watched him run back to the yard, I turned back to see Anna. She was just standing there staring into the woods. I ran closer.

"ANNA!" I yelled again and she still hadn't turned to me. As I was right behind her I noticed something moving in the woods in front of her. I dashed toward her and scooped her up in my arms. I heard movement in the woods again as I turned back toward the house. With her in my arms I ran toward the front of my house. Once we were out of our companies view I set her down. Her eyes were glazed over and she was still staring like she had seen a ghost.

"Anna snap out of it ANNA" I yelled. She was staring not at me but behind me. I turned and nothing was there. I shook her slightly.

"ANNA!" I yelled again. When she snapped out of it tears streamed down her rosy red cheeks and she began to sob. Without hesitation her arms wrapped around me and she practically knocked me over.

"They're here" she whispered.

"Its okay baby no one can harm you now there are too many of us here, they know that I promise you your safe"

"No Mommy I'm not safe Masen is not safe" she shook her head and continued to sob as I held her tight to my chest. I heard her little heart pounding and beating rapidly. My own heart was racing out of control. I wanted to know what she had seen. I heard footsteps and looked up to see Aunt Alice who had stopped dead in her tracks, Dad was right behind her. I looked up at them with Anna in my arms.

"Aunt Alice?" I questioned. Now she was in a trance like state looking far off into the woods. A few seconds later she looked down at both of us and ran practically sliding onto the ground.

"Anna I saw it" she said softly.

"What did you two see explain now please" I took in a deep breath and eyed Aunt Alice.

"We have at least 3 days before they come" she looked at me.

"Before who comes?" I questioned. She looked at me and down at Anna who began to shake uncontrollably.

"That I can't tell" she said.

"Oh thank god there you are" Jacob's voice echoed behind me. I didn't even turn around and before I knew it he was behind Anna and I wrapping his warm arms around us.

"Jacob we don't have much time" I said to him.

"I saw someone coming for them" Aunt Alice told him.

"No one is getting to my children they have to go through me first" he growled. I felt Anna jump as she heard her Father growl in a nasty way.

"Why don't we get back to the party, we still have cake and presents to get through" Aunt Alice said placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, let's just act normal while our guests are here we have some time to figure this out" My Father said he had been standing there the whole time. I went to stand up and Anna pushed me backward trying to tighten her grip as I stumbled Jacob caught me.

"C'mon sweetie don't you want cake?" he questioned running his hands through her curls. She shook her head "No".

"I don't know what she saw but it scared her good" I told him. He nodded and helped me up off the ground.

"Anna it's your favorite, confetti cake with vanilla frosting" I told her. She buried her head deeper into my shoulder. I sighed and looked at Jacob.

"Give her a few minute to cool off we'll start cake in 20 minutes" Jacob said. I looked over at Aunt Alice who was concentrating on something.

"I'll be there in a minute guys, I just need to think" she said. Jacob and I nodded. He placed his arms around my shoulder and walked me back to the party.

I honestly wish I could jump into Anna-Bella's head for at least 5 minutes. I don't know if she sees full visions but can't process them fast enough or if her visions are a jumbled mess. All I wanted to know is what my baby saw and what was coming after them. I guess we would all find out soon, a little too soon….


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another chapter I'm proud of… I hope all of you are enjoying this sequel… comments are encouraged… let me know how I'm doing and once again thank you for reading and following my Jake and Nessie story. **

3. Reoccurring Nightmare

"Happy Birthday to Masen and Anna-Bella, Happy Birthday to you" Masen and Anna-Bella clapped their hands with joy at the candles on their cake flickered around. They both looked at each other.

"Ready 1, 2, 3" they said in unison as they both leaned forward and blew out the candles. When they didn't go out they looked at each other and counted down again. Jacob had his arms wrapped tightly around me and we both watched them in laughter.

"Mommy these candles are broked" Anna-Bella said crossing her arms. I heard laughter from the guests as Masen was still trying to get the candles out.

"Anna you are not helping" he pleaded. She laughed really loud for a minute she must have seen what the candles really were.

"You tricked us, these are trick candles" she looked up at us.

"It was Uncle Emmett's idea" I pointed toward him and he pretended he wasn't paying any attention.

"Uncle Emmett" they both whined.

"Who's that?" he asked them. They both sighed heavily and turned back to their cake and tried to blow the candles out again. When the candles finally decided to die everyone clapped for them.

After that the kids tore through the presents it was like watching a marathon of who could open the gifts the fastest. I barley had time to write down who got what for the kids so that I could write out some thank you cards. I would say that the night went flawlessly besides the little incident with Anna-Bella. Once everyone had cleared out for the night we decided it was time to give the kids out gifts. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were going to stay the night again to keep an eye out for whoever was out to get them.

The way Anna's face lit up when we brought her into the living room after the party was priceless. Somehow she managed not to see her gift that we had gotten for her. I don't think that she saw any of the gifts anyone got her besides what my Dad had gotten them. They both had gotten bike's from my parents and Anna had seen that weeks ago, but for some reason she either chose not to see the gift or just didn't. Her eyes widened and her smile grew as she entered the living room to see a black grand piano in the corner next to the hallway that led to the rooms.

"Is that for me?" she looked back at us not sure what to think. Both Jacob and I nodded. Jacob had Masen in his arms he had fallen asleep until Anna's commotion woke him up.

"Oh-my-God" she screamed out. We both laughed and she ran to the piano, she lifted the lid and ran her hands on the keyboard. She began to play the lullaby she learned.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" she screamed out as she continued to play. I looked over at Jacob who was smiling out of control, then at Masen.

"Hey buddy, why don't you check out your room there is something new in there" Jacob said. He rubbed his sleepy eyes as he put him on the ground and slowly waddled to his room. We both followed him because we knew his reaction would be calmer then Anna's. Jacob said that Masen reminded him of himself when he was younger, he was shy yet very smart. We walked into the room when his mouth dropped open. Against the window was a computer desk with a desktop computer, next to the desk was a shelf of books that we bought for him and learning computer games. He looked over at it and then back at us.

"For me?" he questioned. We nodded. He ran over to his and wrapped his arms around us both.

"Thank you so much" he happily ran to the computer knowing exactly how to turn it on and picked out a game about Dinosaurs that taught you the types there were and where they were from. I felt him squeeze me tighter as we watched Masen's eyes stay glued to the computer with excitement, and we heard beautiful music coming from Anna in the living room. Jacob and I had really been blessed to have the two most wonderful kids in the world.

Jacob and I had been letting Anna and Masen sleep with us in our room. We kept them in the middle of us so that they felt safe. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were outside keeping watch on the house still while the two of us slept.

"No MASEN!" I woke up to hear Anna screaming her head off. Jacob and I both turned on the lights next to our bed at the same time and turned to her, Masen had grabbed onto Jacob and was watching his sister toss around on the bed. I grabbed her arms and spoke her name.

"Anna-Bella, Anna sweetie wake up" I shook her a little to get her to wake up and when she finally did another set of tears streamed from her eyes. She wrapped her arms around me and sobbed. Masen looked worried and confused.

"Baby you need to tell me what you saw" I rocked her back and forth.

"Masen…. Wolf…. Not strong enough" she said in a choppy voice. I looked down at her and ran my hands through her messy hair.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Masen is a wolf" she looked up at me and the tears kept coming. I looked up at Jacob and he watched Masen.

The kids knew a little bit as to what everyone was, they knew about vampires, werewolves were a bit on the sketchy side. We hadn't really talked about it and Jacob didn't want to bring it up so that Masen wouldn't have to worry about what he may be someday. They knew werewolves existed and I knew they both had a feeling that their Father was one.

"Can you please tell me exactly what you saw?" I questioned her. She took a deep breath and looked at Masen and then at myself.

"Masen went BAM! And turned into a wolf" she said using her arms to show me.

"Was Masen older" she shook her head "no".

"I don't know anymore Mommy" she cried. I pulled her into a hug and didn't interrogate her anymore then I had to.

"Mommy, Daddy can I ask you something?" she had calmed down a bit and it only had taken her a few moments before she spoke again.

"Of course you can" I told her as I pushed her curly hair behind her small ears.

"Is Daddy a werewolf?" she looked at me and then over at him. I watched as Masen eyed his Father with suspicion.

"Don't lie because I can see you" she said sternly. I watched Jacob as his eyes became scared, we were hoping that our kids could just live a normal life until the day that they became what they were.

"Yes honey I'm" he looked at her with no expression on his face. I noticed tears falling from Masen's dark eyes.

"Daddy Am I going to be one too?" he questioned.

"I don't know son, there is a major possibility" he said to him.

"When?" he questioned.

"I didn't change until I was 17" he told him.

"But Daddy I know I'm different I feel it, even Great Grandpa Carlisle says I'm different and that he's not sure how I'm going to grow up. He didn't tell me why, he just said that he was unsure of what I would become" he sounded very mature for his age as he spoke very sincerely to us.

"He's right Masen, your Mom is half vampire and human, and I'm part werewolf and human, there is no telling but right now we do know that you have basically taken after me and Anna has taken after Mom, things can change Masen. We expect that you are going to be scared but we don't want you to feel alone, both Mommy and I are here for you and will always be you also have a big Family who will always be watching out for you. Same for you Anna although you are the first two born from what we are you are not alone" Jacob told them.

"I'm scared" Anna said.

"What are you scared of baby girl?" I questioned.

"Why do I see things?" she questioned. I sighed deeply.

"As a vampire everyone has talents" I tried to make it simple for her although I knew both of them could understand as if they were adults already.

"I'm just able to show people things but you Anna you have a real talent one that is just as great as Aunt Alice, but we believe your talent is even stronger then hers and once you can understand what you see your power will be very useful" I said to her.

"I don't want a talent, I want to be a normal kid" she said to me.

"I know sweetie it's what I wanted my whole life but I was 17 in 6 1\2 years" I explained to her.

"But remember we are who we are we can't change that just be glad that you have a great big Family who loves you and will always protect you and no matter who you are we won't judge you" I said to her.

"Can Daddy hurt us?" she questioned.

"No sweetie" I told her. Masen had his arms wrapped tightly around Jacob with his head in his chest. I watched as Jacob just looked down at him and watched him. He kissed the top of his head and then looked at me with water in his eyes.

Once the two of them had finally went back to sleep, Jacob and I were in no rush to sleep. With the two of them still in the middle of us he still managed to place his arm around my shoulders and keep me close. There was a small question that I had in mind, one thing was how I found it odd that Aunt Alice couldn't see Jacob because he's a wolf and him and I for some reason block her visions, but Anna she can see everything no matter who they are or what it is she sees it all.

"Is it possible for a kid to phase?" I looked over at him.

"I don't know everyone seemed to turn when they were teens" he ran his hands through Masen's hair as he slept with a light snore.

"What if it happens earlier for him? What can we do?" I questioned. He looked at me and I felt him rub my arm.

"Baby I don't know I'm scared for him I'm, I don't know when he will phase but everyday I watch him change, he's beginning to look more and more like he's going on 8 or 9 rather than 5. I honestly think he has some of you in him and it's what might cause the change to happen early" I had never thought of it like that but Jacob was most likely right, no vampire or werewolf has ever been through this before and as Grandpa Carlisle had said, after me anything was possible.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of the newest musician in our Family playing the piano. Next to me Jacob and Anna were gone but Masen still was fast asleep curled up in a ball.

"Okay Anna now B flat" I heard my Father say. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the alarm clock it read 11:00am. I slept past almost the whole morning and hadn't realized it, even Masen was extremely tired, he never slept this late. He must have been up longer then we had thought. I re-covered him with the blankets and put on my green bathrobe and fuzzy slippers. I left the door open and walked into the living room where my Mother and Father and Anna were. Mom looked up from her book she was reading, and Dad waved while making sure Anna hit every right note.

"What are you guys doing here?" I questioned.

"Jacob had to go to work so we decided to come over and see our Grandkids" Mom said shutting the book she was reading and placed it on the couch next to her.

"Mommy I don't feel so good" I turned back to see Masen holding his stuffed wolf and before I knew it there was a mess on the floor to clean up. Luckily I wasn't human in that way and the smell nor the sight made me sick. My Father kept Anna occupied. Mom cleaned up the mess for me while I placed Masen gently on the couch with a bucket by his side and a fleece blanket.

"Do you have a thermometer?" Mom questioned.

"Yeah we got one when the babies were born it's in the bathroom cabinet" I told her. A few minutes later she was back with a thermometer.

"Masen you have to be good for me keep this under your tongue" I told him as I pushed his hair back from his face. He nodded. When I heard the beep I took it out of his mouth and looked at the temperature, it wasn't too bad 100.2 but it still needed to be kept under watch.

"I'll call your Grandfather and see if he can come over to check on Masen" Mom said. I nodded and she walked into the kitchen to make the call.

"Could you two keep it down a notch sick kid on the couch" I noted.

"Anna why don't we call it for the day and I'll teach you how to ride your two wheeler" Dad said. She had the biggest smile on her face and she jumped off the seat and ran to her room to get her shoes.

"How's he doing?" he came over to where Masen and I were on the couch and touched his head, he shivered at the touch.

"Dad your cold remember?" I questioned. He pulled his hand away and smiled.

"Grandpa Edward I'm ready" Anna stated all dressed and ready to go outside.

"Be careful and don't forget to wear your helmet" I told her.

"Yeah, yeah" she said tossing her hand. I shot her a glance and she smiled.

"Yes Mommy" she replied.

"That's better" I smiled, she laughed and My Father picked her up and carried her outside.

"He'll be over in a little bit"

"You do realize I'm a doctor too Mom?" I told her.

"I know, but you know how he is, he needs to know everything going on" she reminded me.

"Your right it's better if he comes to check on him" I said.

"Mommy…." I heard the sound of vomit coming back up his throat and I leaned him toward the bucket and let him finish his business. Mom grabbed the bucket when he was finished and rinsed it out in the bathroom. I turned on the T.V. leaving on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles for him. I didn't once move from his side I stayed next to him running my fingers through his hair making sure he was okay. Even when Grandpa came to check up on him I stayed right next to him.

"Didn't Jacob get sick before you know" he said to me closing up the medical box he brought over.

"I don't know…" I looked at Mom.

"Yeah, I remember those few days all to well but I don't think it was this kind of sick, because that's what I had, Jacob well he had something way different" she said. I looked at her and then back at Grandpa.

"Just keep an eye on him, I'm sure it's just a virus and it will pass, if anything please don't hesitate to call. Ness I'm pretty sure with your experience you can handle taking care of him"

"Of course I can. Thank you so much for coming to see him" I said.

Once he had left Masen fell fast asleep his head rested on my lap and I still kept my hands running through his hair. Aunt Alice and Mom made diner for Jacob and the kids while I kept an eye on Masen. I offered to help but they told me to stay put and they would make diner. It was dark when Anna and Dad came in from outside.

"Mommy guess what?" she yelled. I placed my pointer finger to my lips to quiet her.

"Mommy guess what" she said in a whisper this time, I smiled at her.

"What's that?" I questioned her. She looked at me.

"I didn't fall not once, and Grandpa didn't have to hold me" she said proudly.

"That's great sweetie, maybe one day Daddy will take you out on a real bike" I whispered. She smiled and I placed my hands on her face and showed her exactly what I had meant last night about my talent. I showed her the time in the garage with her Father and the motorbike ride he took me on.

"But shh, don't tell Grandpa he can't know" she nodded and winked at me.

"Don't think I don't know what she just thought" My Father said. I looked at him with a smile.

"Don't know what you are talking about" I told him. He rolled his eyes and sat in the recliner.

"Full house tonight huh?" Jacob had finally come home from a long day he had gone to the shop for work and then went to his Father's house to discuss Masen. I didn't tell him that Masen was sick because I didn't want it to ruin his day. When he saw Masen and me on the couch he rushed to our side.

"Why is he sleeping, and why is there a puke bucket here?" he eyed me with a bit of anger.

"He's sick Jacob" I said.

"Why did no one call me?" he questioned.

"Jake we wanted you to not have to come home, it's not a big deal really everything is fine" I told him.

"Everything is not fine" he looked at me and then back at Masen.

"What do you mean everything is not fine?" I questioned.

"What's his temperature?" he questioned.

"It's at a steady 100.2, why what's going on Jake?" I questioned.

"When did you check last?" he questioned.

"10 minutes ago why?"

"I don't know if your Mom informed you but this is how I was right before" he looked at me and everyone in both rooms became silent. I looked down at Masen and felt tears forming in my eyes. He looked down at me and then kneeled down in front of me.

"Look I'm sorry I've been having a rough day, My Dad said the phasing age isn't set in stone" he closed his eyes and then once they were open again they were watery.

"So your telling me he's going to turn sooner then we thought and because of that, he'll basically stay this young forever" I looked at him.

"I don't know Ness I don't know" he said to me.

"My Baby, he doesn't deserve that, he deserves to grow, he deserves a better life…" tears began to pour out of my eyes at this point, I heard everyone trying to distract Anna so that she would finish her diner.

"Nessie look at me" Jacob said placing his hands under my chin. I tilted my hand as his warm hands rubbed against my cheek.

"No matter what happens these kids will have a great life because of us Nessie, we won't let some stupid legend get in the way of him living a normal life do you hear me, we aren't giving up okay everything will work out just fine you have to believe me Ness please believe me" he let a few tears escape from his eyes.

"Oh Jake" I cried he stood up a bit and wrapped his arms around me being careful not to squish Masen. He began to rub my back as I cried. I saw my Mom pick up Masen in the corner of my eyes so that Jacob could comfort me.

"Trust me Ness, everything will be fine" he sat down where Masen was lying and I wrapped my arms around him and just held him. I heard Masen vomiting once again in the bucket as my Mom helped him. Jacob ran to his side and helped Mom out. Once he was done Mom put him back on the couch next to me, Aunt Alice brought over some toast and ginger-ale for him. We had him sit up and eat what he could, only to have him throw it all up again.

My son did not ask for this life, I wish things could be simple I wish we could live a normal life without vampires and werewolves. I just wanted my kids to grow up like every kid should, but it looks like my dream for them was shattered and we'd have to face reality and what was next to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the comments, this story is all in my head well the next few chapters anyway which is why you are going to get this one tonight, because I have this big idea and I need to lead up to it, so here is Chapter 4, I hope you guys enjoy, I had to make it short because I want to put in 1 more filler chapter before another event. Enjoy let me know what you think. **

4. Accident

The week flew by and I had decided I would take some vacation hours. The hospital was fully staffed and told me to make sure that Masen got better. I spent the entire week on the couch during the day with him and then when Jacob came home he spent the rest of the night with him on the couch. Aunt Rosalie came over everyday to watch Anna-Bella it was her favorite part of the day. She didn't want to miss out on being able to be a parent. Masen had stopped throwing up but he still said he felt "icky" as he would say. There was still no word on him phasing and his temperature was still at the 100.2 mark. I did notice a tiny change in Masen he was beginning to look a bit older for a 5 year old and his body even grew a bit. Jacob and I had measured him every day to check his progress and he was growing at an incredible rate.

"Mommy" I looked up at the door as Anna-Bella and Aunt Rosalie came frolicking into the room.

"Hey Anna" I said with a smile. She skipped toward me giving her brother a kiss on the cheek and then giving me one.

"What did you and Aunt Rosalie do today?" I questioned her as Aunt Rosalie slumped into the recliner.

"You tired out a vampire? How on earth did you accomplish that?" I looked at Anna and then at Rosalie.

"I learned a lot today, I can jump really high mommy, and I can run really fast" Rosalie just nodded her head.

"She's fast Nessie" she said putting her head back on the recliner. I laughed.

"Oh Mommy can I join a gymnastics program?" she looked at me and then over at Aunt Rosalie.

"Where did you take her today?" I questioned.

"We went down town and they have a new gym that opened, they have classes for kids and gymnastics was one of them and so we watched the girls on the trampoline and the bars and she loved it" Aunt Rosalie explained.

"I don't see why not as long as you don't do anything to show that you are a vampire then it's fine" I looked at her.

"I know Mommy Aunt Rosalie told me everything" she said with a smile.

"So can I?" she questioned.

"Ask Daddy when he gets home" I told her.

"Okay" she said happily as she skipped over to her piano and began to play a new tune. It was soft and angelic just like her.

"What are you playing?" I questioned her. Her short legs dangled from the piano bench as she played.

"I made it, it's for Masen it's a lullaby for him" she told me. I smiled at her as she continued to play the melody. Masen was awake and was sitting on my lap with his head leaned back. He was listening to the song as was I.

"Woah! I thought I had just walked into a concert" Uncle Emmett opened up the front door, Jacob was right behind him.

"UNCLE EMMETT, DADDY" she yelled running over to the two. Uncle Emmett picked her up and gave her a hug then placed her in Jacob's arms. Uncle Emmett went over to Rosalie and sat on her.

"Ouch is that necessary you big lug?' she questioned pushing him off. He landed on the floor as she grabbed him and kissed him.

"How's my boy doing?" he walked over to us with Anna in his arms. Once he sat down she ran off to the piano to continue playing.

"How you feeling Masen?" he questioned placing his hand on his forehead. He shrugged his shoulders. Jacob sighed and took him off of my lap placing Masen in his. There was an extremely worried look on Jacob's face as he held his son.

"Oh, Daddy" Anna-Bella stopped playing and turned herself to face us.

"Yes honey" he said his arms wrapped tightly around Masen.

"Can I do gymnastics?" she questioned.

"We were downtown today and we passed this new gym and she saw all of the young girls doing gymnastics and fell in love with it, the programs are on Saturday mornings" Aunt Rosalie still had her arms wrapped around Emmett's neck as she spoke.

"How much is it?" he questioned.

"It's on me really you guys it's no problem" she said to us.

"Aunt Rosalie I can't let you do that" I said to her.

"Seriously it's not bad at all, it's just her eyes lit up when she saw what was going on, and hey it might help her in the long run" she had made a good point.

"Oh Daddy please" she begged.

"I won't tell anyone what I'm I promise" she put her hands together and begged.

"There is no biting either Anna-Bella" he warned.

"I know Daddy" she said her hands still in the begging position.

"Okay it is fine with me, when can she start?" he questioned.

"Well beginner classes start tomorrow morning at 9am, I'll take her if you want" she said.

"Okay do we need to get her anything?" I questioned.

"Alice is already on top of that" Aunt Rosalie rolled her eyes.

August

The week after Masen was sick everything went back to a normal routine. Aunt Rosalie watched the kids while Jacob and I were at work. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper kept an eye on our house it was almost like they lived there with us. Anna-Bella was doing great in gymnastics and we were all going to see her in her first meet. During mid-July Jacob decided to sign Masen up for karate classes he was very excited. However we made sure he didn't work himself up too much his temperature stayed steady at 100.2 and hadn't changed. We knew one of these days it would happen because no normal human can run at that temperature, it was just a matter of when. Anna had become very good with floor routines and her and my Father came up with a song on the piano for her to dance to.

"Ouch"

"Anna stay still or else I can't get your hair in this bun" I told her. She was wearing a pink and purple costume for her routine and she needed her hair up so I was trying to get it as tight as possible so it wouldn't flop in her face while she danced.

"Your hurting me" she growled.

"Relax" I said to her placing the hair tie in her hair. We were both sitting in front of the mirror we had put in her room so that she could practice her dancing. I heard the door open and Masen and Jacob making a racket. I got up as Anna twirled in the mirror watching herself, as I heard some karate going on in my living room. I made my way out of the room and watched as Masen was showing Jake the roundhouse kick he had learned.

"E Ah" he said kicking and making some sort of noise. I smiled as I watched him kick Jake.

"Woah there buddy you got some kick" he backed away a bit with a smile. Masen turned his head when he felt my presence in the room and ran over to me. His arms wrapped around me.

"Mommy did you see that, I could kick Daddies butt any day" he said pulling away and looking at me.

"I wouldn't doubt it" I laughed.

"Go clean up, we're going to be leaving for your sisters meet soon" I told him. He smiled and ran off to the bathroom.

Jacob walked straight to me and took me in his arms and twirled me around like he used to. I smiled at him when he set me down.

"One of these days you and I will get away and we'll make Rosalie watch the kids, I need to get away with my wife" he placed his hands on my cheek.

"Once everything settles down that sounds amazing just you and I" I told him. He moved in closer and kissed my lips softly.

"I love you Ness" he pulled away his hand still gently caressing my cheek.

"I love you more" I told him. He just smiled. We heard someone clearing their throat behind us. Anna and Masen stood there with their arms crossed and looked at us.

"You love us more Mommy duh" Anna said.

"Yeah your right" I said.

"Alright last one in the car is a smelly egg" Jacob stated. The two of them darted out the door and into the car.

The gym was small it was mainly two rooms one was for the normal gym equipment the other room was the gymnastics room. There were ceiling to floor windows around the entire gymnastics room. In one corner was 4 trampolines, in the other corner was a few balance beams, and on the far end was the bars, with the mat in the middle for the floor routines. They seated the audience in bleachers in between the trampolines and balance beams. Everyone was there including Grandpa Charlie who was extremely excited to see my daughter in gymnastics. We all sat together and watched the other kids go through their routines. Masen and Uncle Emmett were off to the side, Masen was showing him what he had learned earlier in class.

"Next up on the floor event for the first time is Anna-Bella Black" Everyone clapped while the obnoxious boys in our family whistled and carried on.

"If Anna-Bella scores well with the judges we will have her back out here to compete for fist place" the announcer said. I took a hold of Jacob's free hand his other hand was attached to our latest addition, a video camera. The music started they had it re-mixed with guitar and drums so it was easy to dance to.

Anna came up with this routine mainly on her own, some of her teachers at the school helped her out as well, but most of the choreography was her while listening to the piano. She even nailed every front flip and the one back flip in her routine, and her cartwheels they were amazing too. When she was done our big Family stood up and cheered her on. She looked up at us and waved as the audience stared at us oddly.

After all of the kids went in the different events the judges scored them, and 3 kids were able to do another routine in their specified area. Anna was chosen to go again, we were all excited to see her back up there. Once again Jacob had the video camera attached to his hands. Everything she did was flawless, she then proceeded to go into a double hand spring and then she proceeded to another back flip and it was like watching it in slow motion, she fell directly on her neck and then her head.

"ANNA!" Jacob and I both yelled. She just laid there, I pushed my way down through the bleachers as some of the medics had already rushed to her side. Jacob was right behind me as I reached her.

"Is she okay?" I looked at one of the paramedics who had a bald head and was wearing a red jacket.

"She is unconscious" he told me.

"I got it, I'm her Mother and a Doctor" I told him. He stepped away a bit and I examined her, she was still breathing which was a good sign but she wasn't responding to me.

"Anna, Anna baby can you hear me" I put my hands on her cheek.

"Excuse me I'm a Doctor please let me through" it was Grandpa Carlisle he had made his way through the crowd. I knelt down beside her and touched her neck a bit.

"Ness, relax let me handle this please" he told me. I didn't want to back away I wanted to stay and help her but I realized it would be better if he took over especially since I started shaking with horror.

"You guys have a neck brace?" he questioned. I felt tears coming to my eyes as Jacob picked up off the ground and held me, I still faced forward to find out if my baby was hurt. One of the younger guys handed him a white neck brace and I noticed one of the older gentleman with gray hair was bringing over a stretcher.

"Can we take her to Forks Community?" he questioned them.

"That's fine sir" the younger guy nodded in respect. I felt another set of arms wrap around Jacob and I, it was my Mom. I turned to her and threw my arms around her.

"We're going to take Masen back to our house okay? You go with Anna" she told me. All I could do was nodd.

"Are you going to ride with us?" the gray haired gentleman asked. I turned to him and nodded.

"Yes" I then added. Jacob took my hands and as they pulled her up on the stretcher I followed.

The whole ride to the hospital was like a nightmare, I couldn't allow any other doctor besides Grandpa to see her. He hadn't been to this hospital since he retired, and things were going to get fishy because he still looked as young as he did then. Once we got there since it was the hospital I worked at I made sure everyone knew that me and my Grandfather were the only two that could care for Anna because of a special condition was all they knew. Everyone accepted and no one argued. They welcomed my Grandfather with open arms since he was one of the best Doctors.

A few hours later she was connected to machines and still had not woken up. Her neck wasn't broken but there was nerve damage done and when she fell she hit her head pretty hard. We were all worried about her having a concussion we never thought it was possible because of what she was. I sat down in the green chair beside the bed and held her tiny hand. I was hoping that with her strength that she would come through.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: okay here is the big thing I had in mind, I wanted to add more before it but then I realized its better to add more after this part… so here it is chapter 5 I hope you guys enjoy thanks for the comments so far, but I'm up way past the time I need to be in bed for work so I could write this lol so enjoy!! Let me know what you think! **

5. In My Mind

Two days had passed and I didn't leave the seat I was in not once. Everyone came and went to check on Anna-Bella's progress, nothing had changed not one bit. I never thought she could get hurt like this, I always thought having vampire in her would shield her from injury. Apparently I was wrong and the human in her was stronger then any of us thought. I heard light footsteps at the doorway to the room a small figure appeared in the doorway.

"You can come in Aunt Alice" I said to her as she practically tip-toed into the room.

"Hey Nessie, when was the last time you slept you look absolutely miserable" she said to me. I looked at her and ran my hands through my hair knowing that first I hadn't cleaned up since the other night, secondly I hadn't slept not a wink.

"I'm fine I'll sleep when she's better" I told her.

"How's she doing?" she questioned.

"Can you see anything?" I asked.

"No, I didn't even see her fall and honestly I don't think she saw it herself" she came over to my side of the bed and placed her small arms around my shoulders.

"Why is it one kid after another I can't loose these two they are my life" I said to her. She smiled slightly to keep my spirits up and held me closer.

"How's Masen?" I questioned. I hadn't seen him since the day it happened they tried to keep him home so that he didn't have to see his Sister like this.

"He keeps packing up the fake Doctor's kit we got for him last year telling Carlisle he has to fix his Sister" she smiled.

"He's a smart kid he most likely could" I said. She nodded.

"I'm extremely scared for both of my children, they are so different and we have no idea how they will grow up and that scares me, I mean I'm sure my parents were scared to death when I was born not knowing how long I would keep my growth spurt up for. And now well… them having 3 parts to them, Vampire, Human and Werewolf, it's scary I just don't know what to expect" I told her.

"None of us do, and we're all scared but you know what we're all going to get through it, and look at you, you turned out just fine didn't you?" she asked.

"I did, but they have it so much worse then I did, I have one kid who could at any second turn into a wolf and pretty much stay at age 5 forever, and I have a daughter who is growing, not as fast as me but still fast enough where her childhood is going to pass her right by like mine. I want my kids to live normal lives to go to school, go to college, and get a job I want them to grow older not be stuck like this forever" I said to her.

"I know sweetie and we just need to sit back and watch it all happen, remember no one knows no one has ever seen this before we just have to keep our heads up and wait it out!" she said. I looked over at my baby girl who lay there, her eyelids were a light purple color, she was even more pale then I had ever seen her before, and the monitor still slowly beeped. I turned away for a second as I noticed Alice frozen still.

"Mmmm" both of us turned at the same time towards the bed where Anna had moved slightly.

"Anna" I jumped up out of my seat.

"I'll go get Carlisle" she said to me. I placed my hands on her head and slowly played with her hair.

"Anna Sweetie can you hear me?" I questioned.

"Mmm" she was starting to move her feet, then she proceeded to move her legs, then her arms.

"Anna please" I checked the machine to see how her vitals were doing and things were starting to come back.

"Anna" I said again lightly.

"Ma…." She began to say.

"Yes sweetie I'm right here" I said to her. Her eyes fluttered open and she glared at me.

"What…" she trailed off.

"Your okay, you are going to be just fine" I said to her. The next thing I knew Grandpa was rushing into the room and helped me check everything to make sure she would be okay.

"Do you remember who you are?" he asked her. She looked at him and just stared into his eyes. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you know who this is" he pointed to me, I held my hands over my mouth as I watched her examine me. She shrugged again.

"Maybe it's just too soon" I said to him. He looked back at me with a frown and then looked over at Anna.

"I'm going to flash this light in your face okay so just relax" she nodded. I watched as she jumped from the light hitting her eyes. She then looked at me then at Aunt Alice, she did that a few times until her eyes lit up and things hit home.

"MOMMY" she cried. I started sobbing when she said my name and I gently wrapped my arms around her and held her. I heard footsteps slide into the room and knew it was Jacob. He ran right over to us and I felt his arms around us too.

"DADDY" she said.

"Thank god you are alright baby" I said pulling away.

"Where Am I?" she questioned.

"You are in the hospital, you hurt yourself" I told her, she tried to move her neck which had a brace around it.

"Ouch" she cried as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Don't move sweetie let Grandpa check you out okay" I said to her.

"Now Anna do you have a headache or do you feel dizzy?" he questioned.

"I have a really bad headache and yes I'm starting to see the room spin round" she said as her head wobbled a bit.

"Here" I grabbed the bucket that was on the radiator behind us and placed it next to her on the bed.

"Just in case, you are still mainly human so we don't need any accidents" I said as she threw up into the bucket.

About a half an hour later she had made a quick bounce back, she had the bed raised so that she could sit up slightly and she was talking to us. Most humans well pretty much any human could not have recovered as fast as Anna did. I was holding her hand while Jacob and I talked to her to let her know what had happened.

"And you just tumbled right over on your neck, which is why you have the brace" Jacob explained. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"I still want to do gymnastics, oh Mommy please you have to let me do it again, it was just an accident I could have won" she pleaded with me.

"Let's wait until your better first okay?" I looked at her seriously.

"But will you let me when I do get better?" she questioned. I looked over at Jacob, I could tell he was hesitant but he still nodded "yes" anyway.

"Yes princess of course you can, but not for a little while okay?" he said to her pushing her curls behind her ears. She nodded with a semi-happy look on her face. I watched as her face went from happy to a trance. Her eyes focused on the far part of the room as she held them wide open and sat still.

"Anna?" I questioned. She was still staring straight ahead. She turned her head to me and looked me straight in the eye.

"Masen he's going to phase, all I can see he's against a wall and he's scared, it's not happening right now, but soon" I looked over at Alice who had the same blank stare on her face. Her eyes turned black and she was focusing on something as well.

"She's right" Aunt Alice finally said still staring at the wall like it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen.

"You can understand your visions?" I looked at her and squeezed her hand. She nodded.

"They are clear, I can't tell the time frame though but they are clear" she told me. I looked over at Grandpa Carlisle who was watching her closely and trying to figure her out.

"Why did Alice and Anna have the vision at the same time?" I questioned. I looked at the two of them who were looking at each other, and then at Grandpa who was stunned by this reaction.

"Her and Alice seem to be connected on the same psychic wave or something" Jacob said looked at the two of them.

"Is that possible?" I looked around at everyone.

"Anything is" Grandpa told me. I took a deep breath and eyed Anna.

Within the next ten minutes my Mother and Father had come down to the hospital, Dad said that he had been listening for the moment where she had woken up, and when he did they headed right over. They didn't bring Masen with them he stayed home with Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett.

"When do you think she can come back home?" my Father asked.

"She's progressing very well, there are no signs of any injuries or head trauma it's quite amazing, just a stiff neck" he pointed out.

"I'm glad to hear that" my Mom said she had her arms wrapped around me.

"Oh Grandpa, can I please go home it is so bleh here" she said.

"Soon pumpkin" he told her. She let out a big sigh and screamed with pain as she moved her neck too quickly.

"See sweetie you need to just relax your neck" I told her.

September

Anna, I swear sometimes my children amaze me she is doing 100% better her injury somehow made her visions stronger. She was finally able to see exactly what was going on. My Dad was finally able to read her mind he had difficulty before the accident just like he had with my Mom before she was a vampire. But now he could hear her too. I was in the kitchen preparing the kids lunches for their first day of kindergarten while Jacob was on bathing duty. I finished making peanut butter and jelly, I told Anna she would have to eat human food while in school they would not allow her to not eat.

I kneeled down next to Anna's bed after they were all tucked in and ready for bed.

"Goodnight Anna, you excited for tomorrow?" I questioned her. She nodded in excitement as she pulled the blanket up to her chin and smiled.

"I'm glad you are" I told her.

"I'm going to make tons of friends there's Julie, Sarah, Simone, Trina, Amelia, way too many to name" she said. I felt Jacob put his hand on my shoulder as he kneeled down next to me.

"No boyfriends you hear me" he said jokingly.

"Ew Daddy cooties" she said to him. We both laughed and kissed her goodnight. Then we made our way to Masen who was clenching his wolf for dear life.

"There he is my kindergarten man" Jacob said rubbing Masen's head to mess up his hair. Masen giggled.

"You ready?" I asked him.

"Yup" he said with a smile. I bent down to kiss him and his head was scorching hot.

"Oh honey do you have a fever?" I questioned. He shook his head.

"I feel fine Mommy just tired" he told me. I eyed him suspiciously. I knew he was worried because a Mother can just tell. I looked down at him and kissed him again.

"You are going to be fine tomorrow" I told him. He smiled slightly and then Jacob kissed his head.

"He does feel a bit warmer" Jacob said.

"You don't think?" I looked at him.

"No, he'll be fine Ness" he said to me. I sighed and smiled.

"Yes he will" I looked at him and he smiled again at me.

"He's going to be a wolf soon you can't change that" I heard Anna say.

"Anna, please" I said to her.

"Sorry I saw it" she told us. Jacob tightened his grip around me as we stood up and looked at both of them.

"Don't you two worry about that, just concentrate on school, you have learning to do tomorrow" I told them.

"Okay Mommy night, night" she said giggly. Jacob and I finally said goodnight and closed the door. Aunt Alice sat right outside their window with Uncle Jasper that night. Alice had this look on her face the entire day and I wanted to know why but she refused to tell me anything, she said it was better that I didn't know.

Masen's POV

**(Remember Masen is young but mature, this is a quick POV of how he's feeling, this is all going on in his head) **

I had to admit I was scared my first day of kindergarten was as scary as what my future held. I woke up this morning to Anna jumping on my bed, she tells me she's excited and can't wait to start school. Mom comes in to get us up and ready. I lazily make my way to the bathroom, brush my teeth standing on my small green stool. Then I wash my face and Mom untangles my messy hair. I look at Anna who already has her first day of school dress on backwards as Mom and I come into her room, she's really silly sometimes. Dad comes up from behind me and scoops me up in his muscular arms.

"Masen you ready for school buddy?" he turns me around and looks me in the eye.

"Yeah" I said faking my happiness. I would rather be at Grandpa Carlisle's house learning how to save people I want to be a doctor like him and Mom. I'm shy and I'd rather stick to my Karate friends and my family.

Once Anna gets her dress on the right way from the excitement we eat quickly and then head off in Mom's car to school. I watch Dad waving from the front step as we drive out of sight. We pull up to **Quileute Tribal School which has grades kindergarten through 12****th**** grade. That's a lot of kids. The school looked like a big wooden cabin in the front was a big totem poll Mom pulled up to the school and parked her car. There were lots of other kids that were getting out of big yellow busses and others who had their Mom's and Dad's take them too. Mom stood in front of the building and we faced her. She looked down at us and kneeled to our level. **

**"You two look out for each other okay?" she asked us. We looked at each other and Anna grabbed my hand. Then we nodded. **

**"Great, you two have a good day" she handed us our lunches. Anna had a pink lunch box while mine was a dark blue. I kept my eye on Mom as Anna pulled me toward the school. When we got through the door a nice older woman asked us our names. We told her and she then took our hands and showed us to our classroom. The classroom was big there was a big red carpet in the middle with about 10 tables on each side. There was lot's to play with, toy trucks, puzzles, there was a wooden book shelf on one end of the classroom. Across from where we entered were about 5 windows that spanned across the room. I squeezed Anna's hand. **

**"Masen and Anna-Bella Black" another lady had met us when we got to the classroom. **

**"Call me Mrs. Jacobson" she told us. **

**"Let me show you to your seats" she took my hand and pulled us along, she was tall and had short blonde hair, and red framed glasses. We sat down at table number 5 it was next to the window. We had a few other kids sit with us. Mrs. Jacobson placed paper in front of us and told us we had to draw our favorite things, and on another paper she wanted us to draw our Family. I wondered to myself what I should draw for things I liked. I decided I would draw my karate uniform, and a doctor's kit. I had fun drawing my family because there were so many of us I could barley fit us all on one page, the teacher really liked that drawing. **

**I started to feel very odd, as the teacher told everyone it was recess time. That is when we all get to go outside and play for a while, and after that we were supposed to eat lunch. The play ground was cool they had a basketball court, a slide, swings, monkey bars, a sandbox, everything to make us happy. Anna-Bella had made a zillion girlfriends by recess time and they were all screaming at the top of their lungs being girls. **

**I was watching her when I bumped into someone. **

**"Watch where you are going geek" the kid looked older then I was by a lot. I didn't really feel scared when he got in my face, I felt angry. My body began to shake and I began to feel like I was running a fever. **

**"Aw the baby is running away" the kid teased. He was a fat kid very round with little hair and a tight white shirt that showed his belly. I started to run toward the side of the building because something felt funny. I touched the side of the school there was no one over here. I heard the whistle go off which meant for everyone to go inside. I couldn't move I was shaking way too badly and I began to feel my body rip apart it was almost like I went boom and exploded. **

**I looked around me I was on all fours and my clothes were torn to shreds around me. I began to smell things better and I began to feel like I wasn't human anymore. I sniffed around the play ground finally smelling the kid who teased me. I had no clue what I was doing so I ran back to the play ground. I heard shrieks coming from the kids as I ran toward them. Then I saw him the kid that had teased me. I didn't like to be violent but I felt myself stiffen and a growl rumbled through my chest. When I ran it felt like I was as fast as the wind. **

**"OH MY GOD IT'S A WOLF" I heard a few kids scream. I stopped short growling toward the kid who I had knocked into. At that moment I looked around the crowd of kids trying to run as well as the teachers trying to get them inside. There was only one person who stood there without moving. Her eyes looked set on me like she had been standing there in that position for a long time. She slowly started to come toward me, it was my sister. I watched as a teacher took her and I growled even louder. She was screaming for me. **

**"MASEN!!!!!!" she yelled. She was kicking and screaming as the teacher brought her inside. In the next minute there were three guys who ran out of the building with a net of some sort, who would come after a wolf with a net I don't know. I turned and began to run toward the woods, I never looked back I just kept running and running. Once I felt safe out of the danger I stopped, circled a few times then laid down in the dirt. I looked down and my fur was black. It had happened I was a werewolf and I was scared. I wanted my Mom, my Dad I just wanted to be with them. **

**"Who are you looking for kid?" I heard a voice in my head. I snapped my head to look to my right then to my left no one was there. I stood up and sniffed around, no one was there. **

**"Who are you?" I asked. **

**"Who are you I don't know this voice" the voice questioned. **

**"I can't see you" I said to him. This whole thing was going on in my head I wasn't saying any of this out loud. **

**"That's because I'm no where near you but I can hear you" he informed me. **

**"I'm Masen, Masen Black my Daddy is…" I began to say but he cut me off. **

**"Jacob's boy?" he questioned. **

**"Yeah and I'm scared can we find my Dad please" I began to feel like I wanted to cry. **

**"Okay well son it's Seth I'm your Mom and Dad's friend you remember me right?" he questioned. I thought for a minute then remembered my birthday. **

**"Yes" I said. **

**"Okay son hold tight I will let your Dad know your okay, just stay where you are" he told me. I agreed and then lye back down. I was scared, scared for my life, I didn't know how to get back to a human, would I stay like this forever? What could I do now? The only thing I could do was sit here in the dirt until they find me. I put my head down over my paws and sighed. Please find me, I prayed. **

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter, here is the next one I had a hard time figuring out my decision for this chapter and the next few to come, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'm slowly building up to more excitement, I just want everyone to get aquatinted to the kids before anything crazy happens. But here it is Chapter 6 … let me know what you all think. One more not there are a few different POV's in this chapter it was needed, and I may be bouncing back between the kids and Nessie because the kids are very important in this story. ENJOY!**

6. Worlds Collide

**Renesmee's POV**

There is one phone call that every parent dreads it's the call that your child is missing. When I got the phone call from the school my heart nearly stopped. I was sitting at my desk in the hospital when my phone rang, going through paper work for a few different patients who were in critical condition. I picked up the phone. It had been one of those days where if one more bad thing happened you would just snap.

"Renesmee Black, how can I help you?" I questioned. I listened for a minute as the voice finally spoke up.

"Hello Mrs. Black this is Mrs. Jacobson from the **Quileute Tribal School**" the voice said.

"Yes, how can I help you?" I questioned her.

"It's your son, we had an incident at school with a wolf and he went missing, your daughter is here safely with us we've had several staff members searching for him" she told me. My eyes lit up at first I wanted to run right after them and beat the living crap out of these teachers for losing my son, then I rationalized what she had just said and realized wolf was in the same sentence as my son.

"I'll be right down" I told her.

"Would you like us to call the police?" she questioned.

"I got it covered, just make sure Anna-Bella is okay" I told them. She agreed and hung up the phone. Before I could even pick up my phone again it rang.

"Renesmee Black, how can I help you?" I answered.

"Nessie its Jake" he sounded a bit out of breath like he had been running.

"Jake our son he's gone I have to go …"

"I know Ness, Seth found him he phased during school and he's in the woods somewhere, Seth and I are going to head over to find him, when you get to the school to get Anna just tell them that he was found" he told me.

"Okay, get him home soon Jake" I was almost on the verge of crying because my son would now be stuck the way he was forever. Also that he had to go through the phase alone there was no one there to tell him everything would be okay, he was alone and scared and I couldn't do a single thing about it.

When I got to the school the office knew exactly where to send me, I practically ran down the hallway to the classroom where Anna was. I saw all of the other kids at their tables drawing while Anna sat right next to the teacher's desk with her head in her hands. She knew I had entered the room because her head snapped up and she ran directly to me with tears streaming down her face. I picked her up and held her. Her teacher walked toward me.

"You must be Renesmee Black, it's nice to meet you" she said shaking my hand. I smiled.

"Yes, thank you for calling my husband found our son, he got scared when the wolf came and he ran home" I lied.

"Oh I'm so glad to hear he is okay, I'll let the others know they have been on a wild search for him a few of the security guards even helped"

"I appreciate it, Anna and Masen will be back in the morning sorry to cut her first day short" I apologized.

"As long as everyone is fine" she told me. I thanked her and had Anna grab her things and we went back home to wait for Jacob to come.

**Masen's POV**

The day started to drag on, I was able to hear more then I usually could and it scared me. I could hear squirrels in tree's that were miles away and I could smell scents that were very unfamiliar. I couldn't wait for them to find me. I got worried by the second that no one would ever find me. Another bad thing was I still haven't figured out the whole phasing back to human thing yet.

"Masen" I heard my Dad's voice in my head and I quickly got to my feet.

"DAD" I nearly yelled.

"Stay where you are son, I'm coming to get you" he said to me.

"Okay" I told him.

My voice was shaky and I still felt like I wanted to cry, I was scared and I really didn't care if I just bawled my eyes out. I looked around for what seemed like forever, until I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see a Russet colored wolf running toward me with a sandy colored wolf running next to him. As he approached me I felt myself explode again and I was standing there naked. My Father phased as soon as he reached me and wrapped me in a blanket he had brought that was tied around his ankle. My Dad's friend Seth walked back out from the tree he was behind after phasing. Seth sort of reminded me of my Dad in a way but a younger version. Same hair and skin tone.

"Hey Masen" he said to me. I smiled and nodded. I wrapped my arms around my Dad and began to sob.

"Its okay son" he said to me.

"You are going to be just fine" he said.

"Dad I … I don't know"

"Shh we'll talk later okay let's get you home" he picked me up and looked over at Seth.

"Thank you for everything, Nessie is worried sick about him" he told him.

"Anytime, I was just around doing some patrols I haven't been around much lately, making sure everything was good, and I heard an unfamiliar voice" he said to my Dad. I looked at him and then at my Dad.

"Hey it's been a while why don't you come back with us we'll have diner, Ness was upset you couldn't make the kids birthday" he said.

"Sure why not it would be nice to do that since I need a pick me up in my life because the girlfriend kind of cheated on me" he looked at my Father.

"Ouch, sorry man I guess that means she wasn't the one" he said.

"Yup" Seth looked like he felt a bit uncomfortable. Dad decided it was time to go home, he decided it would be best to just run in human form.

**Renesmee's POV**

"Mommy they're home!" Anna hopped off the piano bench and ran towards the front door. Aunt Alice and I were talking in the kitchen while I was preparing diner for Masen and Jacob, when we heard her get excited. I turned to her and then followed her out the door. I watched as three figures ran closer to us. I barley recognized him, it was Seth it had been so long since we had last seen him, he looked older and lost his baby face but still was definitely a younger Jake. Once they reached me Masen reached out his arms toward me and I grabbed him from Jacob's. I held him tight.

"Mommy I'm sorry I scared you" he told me. I held him close.

"It's okay sweetie as long as you are okay" I whispered. After my reunion with my son I looked back up at Seth.

"Seth thank you, thank you so much for finding him" I said to him wrapping one of my arms around his body.

"No problem hun, like I told Jake was just doing some patrolling" he told me. I smiled and stepped back as I noticed him looking at Anna.

"Anna this is our good friend Seth" I looked down at Anna who had her arms wrapped around Jacob's right leg. She shyly looked up at him. He smiled and bent down in front of her.

"Hello Anna it's nice to meet you finally" he reached out his hand to shake her tiny hand. She squeezed on Jacob's leg a little more but still kept a cute smile on her face. He stood back up and turned to me.

"I invited Seth over for dinner I hope that's okay with you?" Jacob questioned.

"Not a problem, I was just preparing some chicken cutlets for the kids and Jake there is plenty" I told him.

"Daddy I wrote a new song" Anna started to pull on Jacob's pant leg. I watched her as she shyly looked back up at Seth and blushed. Then up at her Father.

"Okay let me hear it" he said picking her up and walking toward the door. I turned to Seth.

"Where have you been?" I questioned him his eyes focused towards the house as he and I walked slowly toward the door.

"I was living with my girlfriend and well I found her in bed with another guy, I'm so sorry I didn't make the party I found out that day and I just moved back a few days ago and Leah has been driving me nuts so I haven't been able to stop by" he confessed. I looked over at him and placed my arm around his shoulder.

"I'm sorry to hear that" I told him.

"Yeah well there are no hard feelings really no imprint" he said with a smile.

"You'll get her one of these days" I told him.

"Yeah I definitely will" he sighed.

"Mommy got you in the butt?" Anna turned toward Jacob as she set her fork down. We were all sitting at our diner table including Aunt Alice Uncle Jasper was patrolling the area.

"Yeah with a dart and it hurt too" Jacob said rubbing his butt. Seth looked over at Anna.

"It was really funny Anna and he cried for the rest of the day" he said to her. She began to laugh hysterically like any kid would if you tell them a story that's funny, but they laugh harder then needed.

"Anna, eat please" Jacob said with a serious face. Masen was giggling too.

"Hey Seth since your back in town would you like to help Masen and I out? I'm going to teach him how to control himself and everything that we had to learn" Jacob looked over at Seth. I noticed him watching Anna as she was molding something into her mashed potatoes. He felt my eyes on him and looked up and me first then Jacob. His cheeks were all red with embarrassment.

"Sounds great, how about some lessons after diner?" he looked over at Masen who hadn't touched a bite of his meal.

"Hey buddy you want to learn a few things?" Jacob questioned. Masen looked up shyly at them then over at me for approval.

"Honey its okay its better that you learn to control this, because you might feel angry a lot and it might cause you to phase and we can't have that happen in a classroom" I told him. He looked back at them.

"Okay" he said in a scared voice.

Once diner was finish Aunt Alice helped me wash the dishes, Seth and Jacob were outside in the front yard with Masen.

"Nessie I think that dish is clean" Aunt Alice said. I snapped out of my trance and looked at her.

"Sorry" I handed her the dish.

"Why are you so spacey? You are not psychic!" she said to me.

"I don't know I feel something weird in the pit of my stomach, something about Seth I can't get my finger on it, its not a bad thing its just this feeling I have" I told her practically dropping the next plate but she caught it.

"Ness maybe you need to lay down you had a rough day" she said to me as she dried off the plate I almost dropped and placed it in the cabinet above.

"I'm fine really" I said to her. She sighed and I continued to clean the dishes.

**Anna's POV**

Something felt funny and I didn't know what it was. I was playing a new song that I hadn't heard in my head, and then I wanted to go outside. I got up off the piano hoping I could see a vision. I walked toward the door quietly Mommy and Aunt Alice were so occupied with the dishes I didn't need to bother them. I quietly opened the front door and walked outside. Everyone had disappeared I looked around as I made my way to the middle of the yard. I spun around again. I grabbed a red bouncy ball and began to play with it for a minute. I heard footsteps they weren't human, I looked up toward the east and saw three wolves running. Masen I had guessed was the smaller one and he well yeah he was heading right towards me. I watched in fear as his eyes looked angry as he ran. I don't think he was paying much attention because before I knew it Daddy's friend changed he was naked almost besides some shorts I closed my eyes and screamed as I felt myself being picked up. I heard my own brother growling at me from below.

"Masen PHASE BACK NOW!" Daddy yelled. He snipped at me.

"MASEN NOW" Daddy yelled again, I finally heard it and he was Masen again. I still had my face buried into Seth's shoulder. He was holding me tight and I felt safe, I felt protected, I felt an odd feeling in the pit of my tummy and I didn't understand it.

"Masen you have to control that, that's your sister, you can't fight her like Seth can with his sister she is a wolf she can handle that but your sister she can't" I heard Daddy say. I squeezed Seth tighter and began to sob. I was scared I didn't see my brother coming after me it just happened, would he always do this? Would he now be able to hurt me? Would I no longer be able to see my brother now?

"Anna" I heard Daddy say. I didn't say anything I just attached myself with this new feeling and new friend and didn't let go. That's when I heard Mommy.

"ANNA!!" she yelled. I heard her footsteps and in seconds she was behind Seth trying to see my face. I wouldn't let her I wouldn't pick up my face I didn't want to see anyone.

"Anna look at me sweetie its okay, Masen didn't mean it" she said to me. I just kept shaking my head and holding tighter.

"Woah there Anna, your hurting me" Seth laughed a bit. I loosened my grip but still didn't look up.

"Anna Banana, I'm sorry" I heard Masen say it sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

"I don't want to be a wolf Daddy I don't want to hurt my sister" I heard him run off into the house with my Father chasing after him that left me, Seth, and Mommy.

**Renesmee's POV**

"Anna sweetie your hurting Seth, why don't you let go" I said to her. I watched as Seth carefully held her.

"No Mommy" she said to me.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Safety" she said back. My eyes widened as Seth turned around to face me, his face was flushed and his eyes were focused on the ground. Then I remembered something that Jacob had told my Mother and then had told me when I was old enough to understand something that brought him and I together….

"_It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like… gravity moves. When you see her, suddenly it's not the earth holding you here anymore. She does. And nothing matters more than her. And you would do anything for her, be anything for her… You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend, or a brother." _Jacob Black, Eclipse Chapter 8, p.176

I looked over at Seth whose eyes were still focused on the grass on his bare feet. I placed my hand on his free shoulder that Anna wasn't crushing. I saw a drop of water fall from his eyes and he refused to look up at me.

"Seth, why are you upset?" I asked in a soft voice.

"It's her, it's Anna I was meant to protect Anna" he still hadn't looked up. I was getting frustrated so I placed my hand under his chin and forced him to look at me. His face had tear stains.

"So then why is that upsetting you?" I questioned him.

"Your not mad?" he looked into my eyes as he spoke.

"Not at all Seth, it's kind of perfect actually, she'll be a teenager before we know it, she is growing slower then me but I mean look at her she's no 5 year old. I'm glad that it's you, I know you can protect her" I said to him. I pulled both of them into a hug.

"Do you think Jake will be mad?" I pulled away and looked at him.

"No" I said in confidence.

"Anna" I heard Masen and Jacob walking towards us and I turned around. Jacob eyed Seth as he came over, he noticed the look on his face and I could feel the worry. Anna finally turned to face us still holding onto Seth.

"I'm sorry Anna, please forgive me I don't know my strength yet, I'm scared please don't be mad I need you, I need your help" Masen had tears pouring out of his eyes he was scared that his Sister would never forgive him.

"Tis okay" she said a small smile came onto her face quickly and then faded.

When things were settled we all ended up inside Anna was showing Seth her song on the piano as Jacob and I sat on the couch. Masen was sitting in my lap reading.

"What's going on with Seth, he seemed upset outside?" Jacob questioned. I looked at him.

"Anna has a protector now" I looked him in the eye and I could tell he knew exactly what I had meant.

"He imprinted on my daughter, why didn't I see him thinking about her when we phased" he practically whispered.

"Yes, and I don't know why, maybe he was concentrating really hard not to upset you, I caught him crying" I said to him.

"Now I know exactly how Edward felt" he said.

"Jake it's not a big deal, it's Seth" we were whispering this conversation.

"Wait he was crying?" Jacob looked at me.

"Yes, he was worried that you would hate him for it, don't be mad at him" I said to Jacob.

"I know it's just it's my daughter you know?" he said to me. I nodded.

"She'll be safe now forever, just like how I know I'm safe because I have you" I said to him. Masen hoped down off my lap.

"Would you two kiss already" he said with a smile and walked away to his room. I laughed and looked at Jacob. I slid my body closer and it felt so good to be close to him, I kissed his warm moist lips and melted again. Why does it take this long for us to have these moments anymore, I felt a tear fall from my eyes.

"Ness, you always do this to me" he said as he took his thumb and wiped a tear from my eye.

"I'm sorry Jake" I smiled at him as his big arms wrapped around my body and he held me closely. Everything always felt right when he did that, it must had been how Anna felt tonight towards Seth. She must have felt so safe and so loved in his arms, she was just as lucky as I was. Now we wouldn't have to worry so much about her safety she would always have someone that was connected to her. I pulled away from Jacob and he kissed my lips again.

"Love you" Jacob said as he pulled away.

"Love you more" I told him. We both realized that we must have had an audience, but when we looked over at the piano they were gone. We heard voices in Anna and Masen's room and got up to see what it was. When we walked to the door we noticed the two kids were in their own beds and Seth had a book open.

"Once upon a time there was…." Jacob and I smiled at each other.

"So, it looks like we have ourselves a babysitter" he looked at me and winked.

"Jacob, you are not thinking we could?" I questioned him.

"Oh come on, it's been a while" he said to me.

"Hey Seth, are you going to be a while?" Jacob questioned. Seth held up a book that looked to be one of the longest children's books ever.

"Okay great" he said tugging on my arm.

"Go have fun you two" he snickered and then turned back to the kids and began to read a story.

I laughed and then agreed as he pulled me to our room and locked the door tightly behind. I missed being with Jacob I missed all of the things that were involved with love, especially the ecstasy of the way him and I fit together it was perfect and at the moment I could finally just think of me and Jacob because the kids were safe and protected and for once, although I always felt the kids were protected with Alice and Jasper here, I felt even more safe with an extra set of eyes on the kids while they patrolled the area. I felt at ease and was able to be normal and fulfill these needs that had been building up inside of me for a long time, and I knew Jacob was feeling the same way.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm not getting as much feedback as I thought, but I will continue for those who love my story because I'm enjoying writing… here's another one of those chapters where you will be like um.. what? lol! I hope you enjoy it, it kind of just came to me as I was writing! **

7. A New Scent

It had been great having Seth around for the past month, he and Aunt Rosalie had worked out a schedule, he would help us out and dropped the kids off at school and then Aunt Rosalie would pick them up. It made it a lot easier on me so that I could get to work earlier. Jacob and I even brought back some romance into our relationship, which kept me happy. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper decided to go away to spend time together, Alice didn't see any trouble so we told her it was fine.

I pulled up to Grandpa Carlisle's house, Anna was sitting on Rosalie's lap on the steps while, Uncle Emmett and Masen were racing to see who was faster. I got out of the car and as I shut the door I felt arms wrapped around my lower body. I looked down to see Anna squeezing me tight.

"Hey baby what's wrong?" I questioned her. I lifted her up and held her as she gripped tighter on me.

"Hey Ness" Aunt Rosalie began to make her way towards me and I stepped forward.

"What's wrong with her?" I questioned as her arms squeezed tighter.

"She was worried, she saw someone watching you today at the hospital and she was afraid something was going to happen" I ran my hands through her hair.

"Anna is that true?" I tried to get her to talk to me.

"I'm here baby girl nothing to worry about" I told her. When I got closer to the house my Dad appeared in the doorway.

"Nessie" he came down and hugged me with Anna still in my arms.

"Hey Dad" I said.

"Anna, you can tell your Mom what you saw, she won't be afraid go ahead" he said to her.

"Anna you can" it seemed like my Father and her were having conversations through their heads leaving me not involved.

"Momma can I see what you saw today at work?" she questioned.

"Okay" I told her. I placed her down and her and I sat down on the steps I placed my hands on her face and she watched through my eyes what I had seen that day. She carefully analyzed it and I watched my Dad do the same.

"Mommy he was watching you!" she shouted as she pulled away from my hands. I stared at her blankly.

"Who?" I questioned.

"A man" she said.

"That doesn't help me, I don't recall seeing anyone watching me today" I told her.

"That's cuz you didn't notice him, but your mind did" she said sounding like she knew more than I did. I eyed her and then looked up at my Father. Aunt Rosalie sat a step higher trying to figure out the situation for herself.

"Do it again Mommy" she said grabbing my hands and placing them on her face. She yelled for me when she noticed the man again.

"I still don't see him sweetie" I said to her. She let out a loud angry scream and walked away.

"She had a rough day" Rosalie said to me.

"What happened?" I looked at her.

"I took her to gymnastics after school her first time back since her accident and she was having problems doing something because she was complaining that her neck was hurting her, her teacher says she's been very distracted lately, I think she's been having visions while in school, she even went after some kid for picking on Masen" she explained.

"I guess Jake and I will have to sit her down and see what's going on with her" I said.

"She's beginning to grow again, have you noticed?" Aunt Rosalie looked at me.

"Yeah, I'm a bit worried about that" I said.

"She's not growing as fast as you, but I don't think she'll be able to stick in the lower grades for too long" my Father chimed in.

"I just wanted her to get the experience I never had, you know the lower school grades and growing up with kids her age" I said to them.

"We know Ness, we may just have to pull them out of school, it might be what is best for them, Carlisle could teach them he taught you and look at you, you're a smarty pants" Aunt Rosalie said to me. I smiled slightly.

"I guess. Maybe we could wait and pull them out after Christmas break or when they are ready to move to the next grade" I sighed. I wanted what was best for my kids and I wanted them to have a real experience with school. I never got to have my first crush or my first dance besides prom, but I never got to go through those weird years and I wanted it for my kids. I guess I would have to deal with the way things were and that they weren't going to change.

"Ness, it's what's best for them" Dad said.

I heard giggling coming from the side of the house, it was Anna, Masen and Uncle Emmett chasing them. I looked around my Dad and smiled when I saw that Anna was smiling.

"Guys get ready to go home, Dad has someone he wants Masen to meet" I yelled to them.

"Who's that?" Dad questioned. Aunt Rosalie got up to gather the kids since she knew Uncle Emmett wouldn't want to stop playing because he was a big kid himself.

"Leah, Seth's sister she's going to help them with Masen" I told him.

"Oh, so how is Jacob doing with this whole Seth imprinting?" Dad questioned.

"He's okay, I mean Seth is a good friend so it's not like you and Jake Daddy" I smiled and stood up.

"Hey, Jake and I are just fine now" he said to me.

"I know, but even Jacob said it when he found out he goes, this must be how Edward felt" I laughed and he crossed his arms.

"Funny Ness" he said wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm going to go check on your Mom, Grandpa Charlie is sick she went to go visit him" he said to me.

"Is he going to be okay?" I questioned.

"I don't know" he sounded down.

"Tell them I love them both" I said.

"Will do" Dad said and gave me one last squeeze before he walked toward his car.

"Masen, Anna lets go!" I yelled as Aunt Rosalie was trying to round them and Uncle Emmett up.

We pulled up to the house and Seth was waiting on our front steps with his sister Leah. Great I thought to myself. She really wasn't that found of me and here she is going to help out my son. Before I could get out of the car Seth had opened the door for me. I looked up as I was gathering my bags on the passenger seat.

"Thanks" I said as he opened the back door for the kids. I heard Anna giggle as he picked her up and tossed her into the air.

"Hey Masen buddy come meet my sister" Seth stated looking into the car. Masen was frozen still, his eyes were focused in front of him and he sat there still.

"Masen go ahead, I still have to get some things out of my car" I said to him.

"Masen" I waved my hand across his face and he finally snapped out of it.

"Sorry" he said.

"It's okay sweetie go ahead, go have fun" I said to him.

"Who's that girl?" he questioned.

"Seth's Sister Leah, careful she's a feisty one" I said to him. He shyly got out of the car and stood next to Seth, Anna was on his shoulders. Once I was out of the car we all walked toward Leah, she got up and put on a smile.

"Renesmee" she said in a monotone voice.

"Hi Leah thank you for coming to help out with Masen" I told her.

"No problem" another fake smile. I walked passed her and into the house to get my things together.

**Masen's POV**

There was a pretty lady standing right in front of my eyes. She had beautiful copper skin, her black hair glistened in the fading sunlight, and she had beautiful dark eyes. I shook my head to snap out of this trance I was in. She was wearing a green t-shirt which brought out her dark eyes, skinny blue jeans, and sneakers. I eyed her again as she looked down at me. She was staring at me too, our eyes just kind of set on each other.

"Masen this is Leah" I heard Seth's voice like it was far in the distance.

"Hi" I shyly said. I felt like every voice around me was in an echo with the exception of this girl.

"Hi Masen it's nice to meet you" she said un-phased by my trance. Apparently she was the only girl shape shifter as Seth had told me a few days ago.

"Yup" I said with a smile.

"You want to go sniff out some things with me?" she questioned. I looked up at Seth who was acting all silly with Anna I wondered why they acted that way.

"I'll teach you how to patrol the area kid" she said. I looked up at her gosh was she tall.

"Yeah" I said. She gave me this look like do you say anything else besides Yeah or Yup. I smiled and she took my hand. I felt weird, protected in a sense. Then at the same time I felt an urge to protect this girl, I felt like I had to do everything in my power to keep her safe. As we ran both of us phased as we reached the dark woods.

"Try to keep up kid" she yelled to me as she took off a bit ahead of me.

"I'm right behind you" I said to her she didn't notice it but I was right by her tail she turned her head still running and I could tell even through wolf form that she was smiling at me. Her thoughts were quiet, Daddy said that we would be able to hear everything the others were thinking while in wolf form, and that there were no secrets, I however did notice my face popped up several times as we ran. We got to a point in the woods where she stopped and we looked out into a clearing. It was a pretty nice scene, there was a cliff and you could see for miles.

"Come here kid take a look at this it's my favorite spot" she told me. I approached her slowly and she sat down and I sat down next to her. I turned my head to face her, she was a small gray wolf, we were both around the same size, I felt more comfortable around her then my Father and Seth since they were a bit bigger.

"Hey buddy look I can hear all your thoughts keep it at a minimum okay?" she questioned.

"Sorry" I told her.

"You don't talk much" she said to me.

"I'm shy" I said to her.

"Oh we'll have to break you out of that" she said I could hear a smile in her voice. I turned back towards the scenery in font of me. Our fur touched each others as a cool breeze flowed through the air. In the corner of my eyes I watched her.

"I like it here, it's away from everyone and everything" she said. I didn't say anything.

"If only you knew what heartbreak felt like kid" she said. I listened carefully.

"You are too young to hear any of this" she giggled a bit.

"No I'm not I may actually be 5 years old but my brain is a lot older" she laughed a bit when I said that.

"Yeah you don't look 5, I'd say about 7 or 8" she said to me.

"But yeah, your too young, we'll just worry about teaching you okay?" she said to me. I nodded. I felt that maybe one day she'd tell me what was bothering her, right now I'm too young maybe I'll always be too young. Could I protect her? Was there a way? Or was I too young for that. Why couldn't this happen when I was older. I sighed and looked over she was eyeing me. I shut my thoughts off realizing she heard every word.

"So what do you think of this place?" she said to me.

"I like it, it's quiet" I said to her.

"I'll take you back here again but for now let's get going we have lots of ground to cover" she said to me.

"What are we doing?" I questioned her.

"We're going to patrol these woods, if you smell anything that's different or unfamiliar let me know I'll check it out" she said to me.

"Okay"

"And remember concentrate okay? No side thinking" she said.

"I'll try"

Leah and I began to run until we reached a familiar part of the woods it was right by my house, she went off in one direction and I ran off in the other. We said we would meet up once we completed our area. I sniffed around checking each tree and each leaf that lie on the ground. This was kind of fun, I enjoyed being free being able to run around and do what I please. It was like I was a teenager Mom and Dad didn't have to watch me and I could be on my own.

"MASEN! Concentrate" I heard Leah yell.

"Yes Ma'am" I said to her sounding serious. I heard her snicker I loved that I actually could make her laugh.

I had been on my own for about 20 minutes just enjoying myself when a strange scent pierced through my nose. It was a vampire definitely, I knew that smell from anywhere, but it wasn't anyone that I knew. I sniffed around a tree and the scent grew stronger.

"Leah" I yelled out. There was no answer. I waited a few more minutes as the scent grew almost intolerable.

"LEAH!" this time I yelled louder. I heard her running in the distance she was running as fast as she could.

"Run Masen! Someone is out here they aren't friendly RUN HOME MASEN" she yelled.

"Leah where are you I'm not leaving" I told her.

"Masen do what I say" she commanded.

"No!" I yelled. I ignored the scent of the Vampire and tried to concentrate on her smell. I ran quickly as her scent became stronger, I heard her growling at something in the distance.

"Leah" I yelled.

"Masen I told you to go home you are not ready for this" she told me.

"Not ready for what?" I questioned. Her eyes were focused on something dark in the woods. When I saw a dark figure start to slowly walk toward us I began to feel myself get angry. A growling noise ripped through my chest. I saw Leah eye me in the corner of her eyes. I took a deep breath.

"Masen seriously go back home I can handle this" she told me.

"No I'm not leaving you" I said to her.

"Masen this is a newborn Vampire you won't survive this" she said.

"I'm not leaving your side Leah please" I said to her.

Before we could say another word this evil creature launched at us.

"MASEN WATCH OUT!" she yelled as she launched forward too.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: hey guys here's another chapter, thanks for the few of you who are still keeping up with the story. I know it's falling away from the Twilight lines and going in my own direction, but I think that's what should make it better. I hope to get more reviews. The first story had great reviews and it's fading so it's hard to write with not as many comments. I hope this chapter is enjoyable please let me know your thoughts. **

8. Shining Light

I watched in horror as she jumped out in front of me, she was thrown down and hit the floor hard, I heard her yipe it pain. She rolled and recovered from the fall and got back to her feet, this time when she launched at him the vampire almost bit her but she growled and pushed him out of the way with all of her force. The vampire fell to the ground and rolled. He got up again and went towards her throwing her into a tree and she rolled around again. I eyed him and began to position myself for an attack.

"Masen please" she sounded upset. I didn't move I felt angry even more then I had ever felt before. So I launched at him.

"No Leah" I growled, I felt like a different person I didn't feel like Masen Black, I launched forward and landed on top of the vampire. He began to snip at me trying to bite me but he was pinned to the ground so he couldn't flex himself to bite me. I began to paw at his face the one thing I did know was that vampire venom for us was poison. I felt so angry that he had almost hurt Leah I began to rip at him, I started with his face which was pale and helpless now. He growled and swung his body trying to get me off of him. I didn't budge I heard Leah in the background in pain. This out of body experience was exhilarating. I felt myself rip him to shreds. I remembered the story that Seth told me about when he tore apart a newborn that was after Grandma Bella. After visualizing his story I began to imitate what he had told me he did.

"You'll be sorry you did this" he growled as I grabbed onto his head and ripped it. I was breathing very heavy when I heard the thunk of his head hit a tree. I began to come back to reality and stepped away from the body. I felt myself shaking with fear and my human self began to sob. I sat down and rested my head on my paws in fear. I heard Leah limp towards me and I didn't move she sat down next to me placing her head on top of mine. It was her way of comforting me.

"Masen, it's okay" she said.

"No it's not" I felt myself on the verge of tears.

"The blood sucker deserved it" she noted.

"Don't call them that, my family they are vampires too, I killed one of their own" I sobbed.

"Masen, no it's fine, look we need to burn this thing, NOW" she told me. I looked at her.

"Burn it?" I questioned.

"Yes immediately" she told me, without hesitation we both phased back into humans. I was wearing shorts, I tried not to look at Leah she was only in her underwear and bra. I kept my eyes focused on gathering wood to make a fire. Leah limped around trying to find things. Once we had grabbed the head and the wood needed Leah made a fire. The fire rose into the sky it had an awful smell and it made my nose tingle.

About 20 minutes later while we waited for the fire to die, I saw my Father and Seth running towards us. We were both sitting by a tree not facing one another. When they reached us they both phased.

"Leah, Masen what the hell is going on?" Dad questioned. I looked over at him and Seth.

"Newborn" Leah said her eyes were glassy and she was just looking at Seth. He eyed her and lifted her.

"My ankle hurts real bad" she told him. He was cradling her like a baby. I knew that wolves healed fast, so although I was worried I knew she would be okay.

"Hey Buddy" Dad looked down at me and then over at the fire.

"What happened" he sat down next to me and eyed me.

"I killed him" was my only response.

"Is that true?" he looked over at Leah who was in Seth's arms.

"Yes, he did you have a fighter Jake he was awesome" she commented.

"Daddy I'm scared" I wrapped my arms around him and began to cry.

"It's okay son you did a great job" he told me. I couldn't stop crying it was my first fight and I was scared and more than ever I just wanted to go home and see my Family.

"Grandpa Edward is on his way, him and Uncle Emmett are going to make sure everything here is burning and no one will know" Dad said. Before we could speak any further they had arrived. I didn't want to talk to anyone so I just buried my head in my Dad's shoulder. I heard them talking about it and ignored it.

I knew we were home because my Mom started hysterically crying when Daddy brought me towards her.

"He's okay" he told her.

"I think he fell asleep" he said.

**Renesmee's POV**

We went inside Jacob made sure Masen was asleep in bed before he came out to the living room. Seth had put Leah on the couch and I wrapped up her ankle for her, it wasn't a break just a bad sprain. Anna and Seth were over on the recliner, Seth had her on his lap and he was reading her a story, more like she was reading it to him. I looked over at them and smiled.

"Leah, thank you for watching out for him" I told her.

"Oh please, it's not me that you should be thanking your son he's an amazing fighter, I've never seen any wolf attack the way he did, maybe he's got some vampire in him" she looked at me and I eyed her.

"I'd like to help him out some more take him around on some more patrols if that's okay. I enjoyed my time with him today he's going to be a great leader one day" she said to me. I looked at her then when I heard Jacob enter at the moment I looked at him.

"Leader?"

"Yeah silly I'm supposed to be the Alpha I mean I kind of am, but after I split from Sam years ago back right before you were born, I sort of formed my own group well not really these two idiots followed me even though I didn't want them to" he was referring to Leah and Seth.

"But after the whole fight with the Volturi, Sam and I called a truce and just kind of fell in line with each other again, I'm supposed to be the Alpha but I chose a different path, if Masen wants when he gets older he can become the Alpha of a pack, I mean eventually Sam may just want to take a break you never know he's got a kid now and although this thing is supposed to skip a generation apparently now anything could happen" he explained as he sat down next to me throwing his arms around my shoulders. Leah was sitting on the other side of the couch I was in between the two of them. I had her put her foot up on the coffee table to settle in.

"Leah if you want you can spend the night, the couch pulls out it might be easier for you guys, plus this guy he never leaves" I said to her referring to Seth.

"I couldn't intrude" she said.

"It's not a problem, I mean if you don't mind sleeping next to your Brother"

"Eh, thank you Renesmee" she said kindly.

Another 2 weeks passed and the colder weather was settling in even more. It was finally a Saturday and the weather was cool but beautiful. Seth and I decided to take Anna and Masen to the park. Leah tagged along, in fact she had pretty much been at the house every day, within 24 hours her ankle healed and she would head over pretty much every day once we had gotten home. I was beginning to feel like maybe her coming over was more than just wanting to help out Masen, I was beginning to feel like she possible could have imprinted on him, Jacob says when he phases around them they seem to have each other on their mind. He's been ignoring it trying to come up with reasons as to how that wouldn't work out due to Seth's Imprinting. I sighed as I watched Seth push Anna on the swings.

"Higher" she would scream.

"If you go any higher you'll fall right off" he said to her.

"I'm a gymnast silly I can do flips off this thing"

"Anna don't try anything stupid" he scolded. She just giggled and continued to pump her feet back and forth while Seth pushed her.

Masen was hanging on the monkey bars upside down watching everyone. Leah came over and sat down next to me.

"Hey" she said quietly.

"Hey, hanging upside down not your thing?" I questioned. She laughed.

"How's Masen doing with patrolling?" I asked.

"He's doing really well actually, I still wish I knew where that new born came from" she said.

"Same here it's kind of scary, makes me wonder if my Family can ever be safe, it's always one thing after another around here" I said to her.

"I heard about what happened a few years back before the kids were born, I can't believe that many vampires are against you and Jacob, I mean we don't go around hunting for werewolves who fall for vampires, although that doesn't ever happen except for here in Washington" she laughed slightly.

"Tell me about it' I said. I let out a big sigh and we were silent for a while.

Anna's POV

The breeze felt good in my tangled hair. Seth pushed me on the swing back and forth I screamed telling him to make me go higher. It wasn't until I was at a good height when I got the vision.

"_Mom, Dad where are you I can't see you" I called out. I felt blinded I couldn't see the room was dark. _

"_Your Mom, Dad and Brother don't know where you and they never will" the voice snickered. _

"_Who are you and what do you want from me?" I questioned the mysterious voice. _

"_We can't have half breeds running around, my Brothers came after your Mother and since she is near impossible to get to you were our best bet"…. _

When I came back from my vision my face was planted in the sand. I heard Seth saying my name softly.

"Anna, sweetie you okay?" I moaned as he shook me a bit. I rolled over and spit out the sand that had gotten into my mouth. I noticed Mom and Leah running over to where we were.

"I'm good, I had a vision and kind of blacked out which doesn't normally happen" I explained still spitting sand out of my mouth. I tried to sit up and when I did Seth grabbed me in his arms.

"I'm fine Mom" I told her. I really did not want to worry anyone, although I wanted to cry I held it back so that no one would know what was ahead, or what was to come. There was someone still out there for my Family.

That was the night, I was alone in my room sleeping, Masen was out with Leah and I was tired from the day's events I just wanted to sleep. Mom and Dad were sleeping in their room. Seth once again was on our couch. I didn't scream when it happened and I didn't cry. I felt the cold breeze from the open window.

"Don't say a word and things won't get out of hand do you hear me?" the voice was harsh. I took a deep breath. He picked me up from my bed and jumped out the window with me in his arms. I didn't want to get anyone else in trouble. I said my goodbyes in my head and let him take me. Just a few months ago I was cry hysterically to my Mom about someone taking me and now I just let it happen, what was wrong with me, I should have told Mommy or Daddy, or Seth. I began to feel it the sob that didn't come out when he came through the window. He was cold I couldn't see what he looked like it was dark. This was it I was taken away and it was really happening.

**Renesmee's POV**

I lazily reached for my phone, it was next to me on the night stand, I picked it up and looked at the caller ID. It said Aunt Alice. I wondered why she would be calling at… I looked at the red numbers on the alarm clock it read 3:00am. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered in a sleepy voice.

"NESS GO CHECK ON ANNA NOW!" she was practically yelling at me. I shot up out of bed waking Jacob but ignored his voice, I ran directly passed Seth who was snoring loudly on the couch and burst through the doors, I flicked on the light to see the room. Masen wasn't in his bed, either was Anna.

"ANNA? WHERE ARE YOU?" I began to hear my voice get loud. I heard Seth loudly snore on the couch and his feet hit the floor.

"ANNA WHERE ARE YOU" my voice started to break, I ignored Seth as I bumped into him. I ran down the hallway checking the bathroom, no one was there, I pushed through the backdoor practically breaking it off its hinges.

"ANNA-BELLA WHERE ARE YOU" I yelled once again I couldn't hold myself up any longer I fell to my knees, I felt myself cave. A cold breeze flew through my hair as I buried my head into my hands. I let out a piercing scream.

"ANNNNNNAAAA" I cried out. Before I knew it warm arms were wrapped around my body.

"Baby girl calm down its okay" it was Jake. I felt a breeze fly by me it was Seth he was phased and was running towards the woods, most likely trying to contact Masen and Leah and also to find the one thing that really mattered to him.

"NO SHE'S GONE MY BABY IS GONE" I couldn't feel my body anymore it was numb. His warm arms held me together as he rocked me back and forth. Not more than a minute later Dad and Mom showed up.

"Nessie" I heard my Mom's voice as she was the first out of the two to wrap her arms around me. Jacob let go and let Mom take me.

"Alice is on her way home with Jasper right away, I'm going to run and take a look, Emmett and Carlisle are checking Forks" I heard my Dad say to Jacob.

"Bella take Nessie inside, I'm going to phase but I'll be right outside I'm going to patrol the house, I'm not leaving both of you alone with who ever is out there" Jacob said. Mom helped me stand up.

"My Baby" was all I could say. Mom was comforting me telling me it would all be okay, and that if she was anything like me she could find her way back home, just how I did.

"I'll try to stay close so that I can hear your thoughts, Masen, Seth and Leah know right?" he questioned.

"Well Seth phased a few minutes ago to tell Leah and to find her" Jacob said.

"Alright I'll be back in a little while keep me posted Jake"

"Will do"

"Bella please get her inside" I heard Jacob say.

Mom brought me inside and sat me down on the couch.

"I need you to calm down it's going to be fine she's strong like you we'll find her I promise baby" she said rocking me back and forth.

"Mom, I want my baby girl back" I cried.

"I know" she said kissing the top of my head.

"I know" she repeated.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n: So I'm off from work and its snowing so I'm writing, thank you for all of your comments, I'm glad you are all still interested in the story. I'm trying to keep it interesting and not leave holes in it. So here is the next chapter I really loved writing it actually. I hope you don't mind the next few chapters will be in mixed POV's because it's easier that way. So enjoy and let me know what you think. Thanks again. **

9. Snowfall

**Masen's POV**

November was rolling around and the panic grew. We had lost the scent about a week ago it was covered up very well. Mom and Dad were on edge, and I had grown. Not much just a little I finally feel like I can contribute to my Families loss and help out better. It only took a few weeks for me to not feel frightened anymore and to not feel scared. Grandpa Carlisle had done some tests on me to research my growth we all wished Anna was here so that we could watch her growth. I was reading a lot too nothing fictional everything was real.

I looked out in front of me a few snow flakes began to fall I watched it fall down the cliff I was standing on. It was Leah's spot the one where she took me when I had turned. I looked around as a cold breeze past through my fur. I couldn't go out on my own looking human, I still looked very young but Grandpa told me my body was growing at a rapid rate even if it didn't show outside it was happening inside. I wondered what Anna looked like now if she looked any different. I wondered how she was doing and where she was. I felt a tear fall from my non-human eyes. Then I heard a bark, I turned around and the small wolf I had known stood right in front of me. I looked at her and then turned back to the falling snow plunging to its death. I felt her beside me she didn't say one word she just sat there.

"You know everyone can hear your thoughts" she eyed me. I looked over at her then back at the suicidal snow.

"Masen you can't keep doing this your parents are worried sick you don't have to patrol all the time you need rest" she said to me.

"I want to she's my sister and I want her back" I told her.

"We'll get her back Masen it's just going to take some time, your Aunt Alice said this morning that she still sees her alive somewhere, she just can't see where" she reassured me.

"I miss my sister" I began to feel myself loose control again, I always got upset when someone in my family was hurt, I think I got my emotions from my Mom, what a drama queen. I heard a voice inside my head saying "I heard that" it was Dad. I wiped away my thoughts and looked at Leah.

"I know you do hun, it's just you can't give up, and even your Family takes a rest every now and then especially those who sleep, your Mom called me that's why I'm here. She said you ran off a few hours ago telling her you were patrolling and she hadn't heard from you since" she looked at me and I looked over at her.

"I came here that's all I hope you don't mind I've turned it into a thinking place for myself too" I told her.

"It's fine sweetie, you know your really starting to get more mature, not just who you are but the way you speak to me and the way you think your not the 5 year old you were a few months ago, you seem more like 12 or 13. We need your brains for this one Masen you know your sister better than anyone does, so pull yourself together and let's find Anna" she said in an encouraging voice. My human self smiled, she always made me smile she always made me see the positive side to things. I loved having her around and I loved being with her. I felt like there was something that my Family was not telling me about her and I, I felt a strange connection between us and I didn't know what it was but it felt good always.

**Anna's POV**

It felt like I was here forever, I was lying against a tree in an unknown forest. I had changed in the past month not crazy change but I definitely didn't seem 5 years old anymore. I looked up and there he was resting against the tree as well, he never slept he just guarded me. I woke up to his eyes closed I shifted carefully and eyed him. I was getting hungry and needed to eat, they made me do it, they made me feed on innocent people, I hated him for that. He was tall and thin his long blonde hair tied back into a pony tail and he wore his shirt open all of the time. His description seemed vaguely familiar to me from a story I had heard from my parents. I picked up a tiny stone there was a light dusting of snow on the ground, and threw it at him. He growled when it hit him and swiftly stood up.

"I'm hungry" I said facing him.

"Let's hunt then" he said to me. He was a lot taller than me, about 6'1 at least of course I was still kid sized so 6'1 was giant to me. Both of us raced into the woods until we came across a small cabin isolated in these woods. It was small and smoke was coming out of the chimney. I heard someone whistling it was a male's voice and then I heard the sound of wood being chopped.

"Go ahead young one" he snickered. I didn't say anything back at him I slowly went forward and crouched down to get in position. The poor guy didn't know what was coming and he most likely had a wife inside. I took my mind off of his Family and remembered the deal that was made. If I were to become a full vampire killing people and not animal's, also I had to stop thinking about my love for a werewolf, then I would be released and free to go. That didn't seem likely Seth was always on my mind I missed him, he was my protector I felt so safe with him and now he was gone. I pretended like I didn't care and launched at the guy. I bit down as hard as I could on his neck while covering his mouth so that he wouldn't scream. I literally devoured the body. I blocked the whole thing from my mind just to make myself at ease.

"You are getting better" he snickered as I hung my head low and walked to him. As we were leaving I heard the screaming of a woman echo in my ears. I tried to ignore it but the scream was just to piercing why, why did I have to kill an innocent man that poor woman was now a widow and it was my fault. I wanted to cry but I knew I couldn't we continued on our path as I noticed a smirk on his face.

His name was Andrew and he told me he was a nomad and had been. He had been around for centuries he saw it happen to his brother and decided to join him. But when he ran into the wrong vampire it was too late his brother was gone and he was left all alone. That's all he told me he never mentioned the brothers name, he says his brother died not too long ago before he was able to catch up to him.

**Renesmee's POV**

(5 days later)

I had been running for hours, I drove my car up to Seattle to check it out once more before I checked Seattle off my list, I hit every major alley way and building, I had been here for a few days. I decided to stay in a hotel for my stay, Jacob didn't like the idea but I didn't care I needed to be strong. It was useless they weren't here in Washington anymore and I had that feeling for a long time but Jacob wouldn't let me anywhere else on my own. I decided my time here was done and I needed to head home. Unfortunately Grandpa Charlie couldn't help us, he was in the hospital still really sick, so we didn't tell him what was going on. Sue Clearwater kept her eyes on him when my Mom couldn't.

Once I got there the lights were all on in my home and I heard a lot of voices. When I walked in Jacob was the first to hug me when I dropped to my knees from the guilt that our daughter was gone. He stayed with me on the floor. I heard other voices, Aunt Alice, my Mom and Dad and Seth. They were talking about Masen and Leah running patrols all day up and down La Push and into other area's of Washington. No one bothered Jacob and I as we held each other.

"Hey baby why don't you get up" he helped me holding me by the arms and lifting me.

"Hey Nessie glad your back" my Father was the first to my side. He took me from Jacob's arms and walked me over to my Mom who was sitting on the couch waiting for me with open arms. She sat back and I placed my head on her chest as she cuddled me close like I was a child.

"It's snowing now where she is, it was a light snow at first and its cold, maybe Alaska" Alice was in a trance. Her eyes were focused on the coffee table as she spoke.

"I was there the other day, I didn't go too far in but I didn't smell anything" Seth explained.

"What if they took her where I was taken all of the way North?" I suggested.

"Guys shut up for a second" Alice shouted banging her hands on the coffee table. Everyone stopped talking. I could sense my Dad reading her mind as everyone was quiet.

"The one she is with, he looks a bit like …" Alice looked around for a second and then at my Father who's eyes lit up.

"Looks like who?" my Mom questioned. Dad and Alice just looked at each other like something was obviously up and they didn't want Mom to know. Alice was quiet.

"Alice" Mom said.

"Ja…" Aunt Alice couldn't speak she eyed my Dad for comfort and he finished her words for her.

"James" he whispered. I heard my Mom gasp.

"But he's dead so it's not him" my Mother said.

"That is true, but did we really know anything about who he was as a human?" Alice questioned.

"You are saying this creep had Family who was turned too?" I eyed Aunt Alice and then looked at my Father.

"That doesn't mean anything" Seth said chiming in.

"MOM, DAD!" Masen and Leah burst through the door with Uncle Jasper right on their tail.

"Masen" I said. He and Leah stopped short and so did Uncle Jasper.

"The three of us picked up a scent" Leah said.

"Where?" Jacob questioned.

"Canada" Masen said.

"I found these two hanging out by the boarder and I followed them into Canada a bit and we smelled another vampire, it wasn't close to the boarder so we came back to let everyone know that we should move out and search Canada" Uncle Jasper said.

"We'll leave in the morning for now everyone rest up" My Father stood up and took initiative in the situation.

"I'm going to call Emmett I'll have him drive Bella, Renesmee and Alice, we need a werewolf with them though at all times to communicate with us" he looked around.

"I'll go with them" Jacob offered.

"You sure?" I asked him.

"If I'm away from my wife for one more second I think I may actually have a breakdown" he admitted. I stood up and walked to where he was, he needed me as much as I needed him. I wrapped my arms around him and stayed there while we finished preparing our day ahead.

"We'll have to split up, Jake do you think Sam would be able to help or any of your old buds like Paul or Embry maybe Quil even?" I felt Dad's eyes on him.

"Maybe we should leave Sam out of this so he can be with Carter, I'll give the others a call" Seth offered. Jacob agreed with letting Sam be with his boy and Emily. Seth had run into the kitchen before anything more was said. He seemed very determined to find Anna and had been a wreck since it happened. We all noticed it but tried not to make him feel anymore worse.

"Leah and Masen you want to stay together?" Dad questioned them.

"Please Grandpa Edward" Masen responded.

"Of course we wouldn't want you getting hurt too now and you and Leah work very well together" he said. He was getting a bit taller, Masen was now up to Leah's stomach and she was around 5'11. She had her arm around his shoulder and was slouched down slightly to reach him.

"I'll protect him in every way I can" Leah said looking at Jacob and I directly.

"We appreciate it Leah" I heard Jacob say.

"I'm going to go with Seth and I'll have Jasper go with one of the other wolves so we can all stay connected to each other" my Father continued.

"Sounds like a good plan" Uncle Jasper spoke up.

"Can you call Emmett?" he questioned Jasper. He nodded and took out his cell phone.

"Okay so we will all meet back here around 6am?" my Father looked around at everyone.

"6 sound's good" Jacob said. Everyone agreed.

So it was settled we would all be off in the morning to get our daughter. Later that night I rolled over to put my arm around Jacob and he wasn't there. I woke up and looked at the clock, it said 3AM. I sighed and threw the blankets off of me. I got on my slippers and my bathrobe and walked out into the living room. He wasn't there either. The T.V. was on but it wasn't him laying there. I heard a basketball lightly hitting the ground out back. I walked to the backdoor and saw Jacob sitting on the grass bouncing the ball. I opened the door and he turned when he heard me.

"Nessie why are you awake?" he questioned. I walked over to him and sat down next to him taking the ball from him and cradling it in my arms.

"I woke up and you were gone" I told him.

"You should get some rest we have a long trip ahead of us" he reminded me.

"I know" I let go of the basketball and wrapped my arms around his upper body. His head tilted towards mine as we watched our breaths in the winter like air.

"Jacob you don't have to go with us if you don't want to we can get one of the others so that you can use your senses better" I told him.

"I'm not leaving you baby, I haven't seen you in a few days I've been going crazy without you Ness you mean just as much to me as these kids do, and I need you I try to put on this big front like I'm not hurting from this but I can't do that anymore Ness I can't do it. I'm breaking down every part of me is and I know you need me too Ness" he pulled away and looked me in the eye. His eyes were tearing and the tears spilled from his eyes and landed on his lips. I felt myself cry too as I put my lips on his salty lips. He didn't let go his arms went around me and he held me tightly. When I tried to pull away for air he didn't let me he kept his grip firmly on me and kept kissing me. I finally pulled away and looked at him.

"I'm sorry" he said to me. I placed my hand on his cheek and stroked it with my thumb.

"It's okay, I need you too" I said to him. He let out a slight smile.

"Love you Ness" he said.

"I love you more Jacob Black a million times more" I added.

"Let's get you to bed" he said. He lifted me up after standing up and placed his arm around me. He led me into the house first locking the door behind us, Leah was snoring on the pull out couch, Masen was sleeping too right next to her with his head on her lap and she was sitting up slightly. Jacob and I looked at each other.

"Do you think?" I whispered.

"It's possible" he let in a deep sigh as we eyed them.

"She cares though so that's what matters, if it's true he'll always have someone there for him when we can't be there" he said. I nodded and he pulled me along into the bedroom. He shut the door quietly and when I took off my robe and went to lay down he quickly rushed to me.

"Lay down I'll tuck you in" he whispered. I smiled. I kicked the covers forward and put my head on the pillow he tucked my side of the blankets in around me then kissed my forehead. He made his way around the bed and got into his side, I moved closer and placed my head on his chest.

"Get some rest sweetie" he whispered. I squeezed him quickly and then let go a bit and let myself drift off to a sleep that only offered nightmares.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	11. Chapter 11

**A\N: I know this is short guys… but I felt empty not writing it for a few days and I wanted to get a chapter out, and when I started writing it at 12am, I just kept writing and it's short but that's only because I have to go to bed, but this chapter has a new twist in it or an idea leaning to a twist... so I hope you all enjoy it as much as I loved writing it. Now that it's 1:30am and I have to be up in a few hours here it is, Thanks for all of the comments I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

10. Vision of the Future

I woke up the next morning to the sounds of voices in my living room I rolled over it was 5:50am. I shot up out of bed Jake had already gotten up. I decided to change into some warm clothes for the trip. I noticed Jacob had packed my things in a small suite case that sat by the dresser. I picked it up and took it out into the living room where everyone was. Masen and Leah were quietly watching TV. Uncle Emmett was trying to convince Aunt Rosalie to stay back with Grandma and Grandpa but she wasn't having it. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were working on a strategy. I noticed Mom and Dad speaking very quickly to each other trying to figure things out. Seth had brought Quil and Embry which I was surprised both of them showed. They were all talking to Jake about everything.

"Mom!" Masen was the first to notice me and he ran over to me and hugged me. His grip had gotten a lot stronger.

"Hey sweetie" I hugged him back bending over slightly to reach him.

"We're going to find her Mom I promise" he said with a smile. I smiled back at him and looked over at Jacob who was staring at us.

"I'll take good care of him Renesmee" Leah seemed a lot nicer these days since she started helping Masen. I remember when she was a down right bitch and didn't care for anyone but herself. I think she was slightly getting over the whole Sam thing and now had a reason to be happy again.

"I know, thank you" I said to her.

**Anna's POV**

After feeding on that poor widow, Andrew decided that we should stay in their cabin that was until someone came looking for them. Although the snow was falling heavily I spent most of my day on the roof waiting for a sign hoping someone would find me, it had been way too long. Although I know I had cravings for normal food or animal blood human blood was taking over my appetite and it started to scare me. How could I go back home now when I craved human blood.

"I'm going out for a hunt" he angrily said as I heard the door slam.

"Keep an eye out for me make sure no one comes here, and if you leave so help me god I will find you and kill you" he made that clear when he now left me alone. I didn't say a word to him just watched out into the distance.

"Do you hear me?" he questioned getting angry. I nodded once and then went back to staring.

I closed my eyes hoping some sort of vision would come to find me. I concentrated so hard that before I realized it I was seeing my Family again in my head. I had been afraid for so long and had learned to block any vision out of my head. Once it started I stopped it, I didn't think even Aunt Alice could have that power but I did, I stopped them. My Family was packed into the living room with a lot of people then I saw him Seth, my protector. It was weird I know I'm 5 years old well technically but I felt a connection from him from the moment I met him. I felt a love for him that was different then the love for my Family. I watched him as he paced back and forth and I knew he was thinking of me.

Then I saw Mom, there she was and she was calm or at least trying to be. She stood there watching everyone, while Masen was hugging her leg. Then I finally heard my Father his voice I missed so much. He was talking to 2 men I don't remember them much they spoke about coming to find me and their strategy, if only I could communicate to them somehow tell them where I was.

If I could control my visions would I be able to hop onto Aunt Alice's frequency like I had once before? I wondered to myself, was it easy to do this? It took me a few weeks of practice to control them now to control my Aunt's visions was a whole other task. I figured I had time before Andrew came back. I opened my eyes getting rid of the vision of my Family. I then closed my eyes again when I didn't see him around, I breathed in and out trying to concentrate. I thought about Aunt Alice, I thought about her mind, and then I thought about where I was, and I thought about Andrew.

**(A Quick Jump to Alice's POV we haven't been there yet and this vision is important)**

It was like a bomb had exploded in my head, one minute I was talking to Jasper then next I was on the floor with my hands rubbing my temples. I barley felt his touch on my back. I closed my eyes tight as I felt something surge through my brain. It felt like someone was trying to show me something a vision of some sort. It was the first I had ever experienced it like this I could barley hear Jasper now, I heard birds chirping and the sound of snow hitting the ground, although you never actually hear that, once the sounds came through I slowly began to see a picture. There was snow covering the ground and lots of tree's around the location. A small cabin made of a semi-dark wood sat in the middle of nowhere. I noticed smoke coming from the chimney. I looked up at the chimney then my eyes focused on a figure on the roof. She was small but not so much, it was her, it was Anna-Bella. She had reached me in her vision. She was much more powerful then I was, more powerful then any vampire I had known with this power. She had contacted me to let me know she was okay. Her eyes were closed but she still held out her hand slowly and waved at me letting me know that she was okay. I felt tears stinging in my eyes my great niece I guess you could call her, she was alive. I felt the tear fall from my closed eyes. Then I heard my other niece Renesmee calling my name.

"Alice" she called it was quiet yet worried. I didn't want to open my eyes I didn't want to loose her.

"Get me a pen and paper Jasper" I said to him still with my eyes closed. I felt him leave my side for only a brief moment and he placed the pencil gently into my hands. I felt for the paper and began to scribble the vision, of Anna sitting on the roof top of the cabin. I drew out everything that was in my head at that moment. Then in my mind I said talked to Anna.

"Anna sweetie stay where you are we are coming to get you I promise you we are, just sit tight and don't move" I told her. I hoped that she had heard me I watched again to see if she changed her movement. Her head nodded. My mind was baffled at what had just happened to her and I had connected on a level I never thought was possible.

"Anna I'm going to zone out I'm going to talk to everyone let them know, if you need to contact me again please do let me know more. Invade my brain when ever you want" I told her. I saw her smile and she nodded.

When I opened my eyes I almost fell backwards but the love of my existence caught me before I could. He was staring so intensely into my eyes as they opened.

"Alice" he practically cried grabbing me and holding me.

"I'm fine Jasper" he stood me up and I picked up the piece of paper with my drawing on it. I looked over at Edward who if his eyes could have they would have popped right out from his eye socket. He heard it and saw it all as I had seen it.

"Alice what happened?" Renesmee and Jacob said at the same exact time. I handed them the paper of the drawing of Anna on top of the roof. Renesmee let out a gasp like she was about to faint. Jacob held her closely.

"Do we know where this is?" he questioned me. I shook my head no.

"This is big you guys, she can control my visions if she wants, she has the power to go into my head and tell me where she is, making my vision happen like they normally would except it's so different I can't even explain" I was having trouble understanding it.

"When I get back I need Carlisle to analyze her and I" I explained.

"Okay guys we now sort of have a clue on where we are going here" Jacob said.

"Okay so here is the plan just to go over it again" Edward began to go over things and I listened closely trying to add in my own two sense.

"Emmett, Bella, Nessie, and Jake are going to take the jeep you guys will be crammed but it will be okay, Alice I think I want you to go with me so that I can read your mind if you have another vision, Seth will be with us to communicate it to the others who have phased" I looked at Edward.

"Jacob when we get to Canada how fast can you run?" Edward looked at him.

"As fast as the wind Edward, I can run right along side of the jeep to keep in contact with the guys" he noted.

"Jasper do you mind going with Quil and Embry?" I watched Jasper's expression to make sure he was okay. Things were better now so nothing would be too tense.

"It's not a problem" he squeezed me and looked at the others. They agreed although they were very quiet.

"And Leah and Masen there is no problem there"

"I think we are ready" I said to them. Everyone agreed and began to load up the cars. We were going to leave the cars at a certain point and just run for it no matter how long it took us we would find her one way or another.

**Anna's POV**

I smiled once out of Aunt Alice's head, I had done it on my first try to. I got into her head and she heard me and I acknowledged her now to figure out signs to tell them where I was. I decided maybe it was best to tell Andrew I needed to hunt. I saw him running back towards the cabin in the distance. I jumped off the roof and landed perfectly and met up with him. He stopped when he saw me.

"What do you think you are doing?" he questioned.

"I need to eat can't we kill someone" I said to him.

"Well we can head up towards the main part of the park, out from the wild" he told me.

"What park?" I started to ask questions for once in the past month that I had been out here with him. When I had first arrived my mind was still the mind a 5 year old maybe a bit smarter but now I felt completely different I felt older and somehow managed to grow a bit too. Now I could really ask him things I wasn't able to then.

"Jasper National Park" he said. I snickered at the name and I hadn't smiled in months, but that had to be some sort of sign didn't it?

"Okay let's go" he sighed and turned back in the opposite direction he had come in.

We ran as fast as we could to a part of the park where people were gathered. The sunlight was high in the sky it must have been around noon or so by the time we got all of the way down to Jasper National Park. I saw some people sitting around eating then I noticed a man running towards the woods. I guess it was my only way to survive here. I took in the scene around me and I even noted the green sign that welcomed people to the park. I was hungry I really was, but I didn't want to eat this innocent man, I just didn't. But I had to if I wanted to survive he wouldn't let me hunt alone, so I couldn't sneak and animal even if I had tried. Once the guy was deep onto the path I waited for him to approach as he did I leaped across the path pushing him into the shrubbery on the other side. He started to fight me trying to get me off of him.

Once I started to get rough he knew things were not going his way and I heard him whimper. I honestly don't remember what he looked like. Not one bit. I just closed my eyes and did what I had to. Once my eyes were closed I felt warm tears trickle down, I didn't know how long it would be before he came to find me to make me go back to the cabin. So I quickly searched for Aunt Alice's head, until I came upon it. I knew she had felt it because I could feel it, I first let her see the sign for Jasper National Park, then I showed her Andrew for a split second, then my brain ran off to the guy jogging and me attacking him. I knew she would be disappointed but I got distracted when I heard him coming back. I knew this was torture and if Grandpa Edward was anywhere near her he would know too.

I finally disconnected with her out of disgust for myself and that's when he came up from behind me and grabbed my shirt.

"Let's go the police are heading this way they heard a commotion" he yanked me and I choked half the way back to the cabin. He finally let me go and I ran as fast as I could to the cabin.

What had I turned into, just a month ago I was this innocent 5 year old girl, with the mind of one, now I don't even know who I'm, I'm still 5 but in so many ways I'm much older then that, I guess I was going to grow up faster then my Mother, my body wanted to reach it's maturity stage and that is just what it wanted to do. My childhood was wasted as well as my dignity. I couldn't believe what I had come down to. When we got back he tied me to the queen sized bed in the bedroom of the cabin. He said it was so I wouldn't go anywhere he didn't trust me, heck I could barely trust myself anymore.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: this chapter was so difficult to write, I have had major writers block, I've been trying to think of ways to make it interesting. So here is a short chapter I'm not sure how I feel about it, but let me know what everyone thinks, I feel like it's not a very strong chapter but its okay. Let me know please, I need feedback on it. Thanks again for reading once this writers block is over I promise this and the other stories will be updated more. **

11. Vampire Tears

**Alice's POV**

We had all reached Jasper National Park together, but we separated ourselves to cover more of an area. I looked around and spotted each area that had come to me in the vision. Edward and I made our way to the trail where our own sweet Anna-Bella had to attack that man. Edward watched my vision in horror as did I. There was no sign of the body but the smell was clear. I kneeled down and began to feel my head spin again. I felt my brother grab me for support as my mind went from the present moment to Anna, who was controlling my visions again.

"Aunt Alice" she whispered. I nodded to let her know I was there watching her. She was in a confined space, it was dark and I could barely see in front of her.

"I'm in the closet, I'm not sure where we are but it's deep into the woods we are a bit North, follow my scent although I think he coverers it up pretty well though" she whispered to me.

"Are you with Seth?" she asked me.

"He's here" I told her.

"Tell him that I miss him, and when you guys find me I want him to read me a good bedtime story" she said to me.

"Don't worry hun, I can do that for you I promise"

"Also, Aunt Alice tell Mom and Dad I love them very much and if anything happens to me that I will always love them please I miss you guys" I watched as her eyes got teary and a few drops fell from them.

"Anna, was I crying earlier? I can't cry" I said to her.

"Aunt Alice you felt my tears and my pain I don't know how I'm, doing this honestly, he's coming" then she was gone I fell back into Edwards grip and stood up without hesitation.

"Guys we have to head North, let's go" I motioned.

**Anna's POV**

The closet doors swung open with fury, I was curled up with my knees up to my chest as he stared down at me.

"What are you doing in here?" he hissed.

"Resting" I told him. He eyed me and with one movement started to pull me out of the closet with my hair. I didn't yell and I didn't cry I let him pull me out. Then with force he pushed me and I hit my head on the dark wooden bed post. I rubbed my head and eyed him with anger. If I were to get angry maybe he would kill me, so I had to stay calm. I felt my head again, no blood I was safe. He looked at me with anger.

"You weren't using that power of yours were you?" he questioned.

"No I was resting" I felt weak and small and wanted to go back into that closet and curl up into a ball.

"We have to move on, I smell someone in the air seems like a search party, so I will ask you once again did you use your power to have people find you?" he questioned me. I felt like he was reading deep into my mind. I shook my head.

"No" I said still holding my head which was now throbbing.

"Great" he said. He walked over to me and placed both of his hands on each of my shoulders.

"Don't ever lie to me you brat" he said, his eyes grew angry as he pushed my body back into the bed post. I felt myself grow numb, it was almost the way I felt when I did that flip in gymnastics and hit my head. Everything went blank.

**Alice's POV**

I got in the jeep with Emmett, Bella, and Renesmee, Jacob was running beside us in wolf form to keep in touch with the others. My eyes began to glaze over as I noticed one of my visions coming. I grabbed onto the dashboard in front of me and waited. This wasn't one of Anna's visions, I watched as the guy who had her was running, he had Anna over his shoulders she looked like she was knocked out cold. She didn't move as I watched her head bounce up and down. I felt myself slip back into reality and I gasped.

"Alice" Renesmee had her arm around me she was sitting directly behind me in the jeep.

"He's taken her away from this cabin that she described I hope they are still heading North, she seemed very weak" I said to them.

"How weak Alice?" Renesmee looked in my direction. I eyed her with fear.

"She's tossed over his shoulders, she's not moving" I said to them. I heard Nessie take a deep breath and as soon as I said that tears emerged from her helpless eyes. I looked back at her and touched her hand.

"Guys look" I heard Emmett say. I looked forward taking my eyes off of Nessie and turning my attention toward a small wooden cabin. Jacob had already made his way to the cabin and was sniffing around. Emmett stopped the jeep and we all hopped out. I ran right to Jacob and told him exactly what had happened I knew he understood because he nodded. I knew he was communicating with the others.

I noticed Edward and Seth running towards us, both of them stopped right in front of me, Seth still in wolf form. I told him exactly what Anna had said to me about her missing him dearly. He thanked me for relaying the message and went back to sniffing out the area.

No one was around me I was on the other side of the house checking things out when I got another vision. I placed my hands against the side of the house and watched. He had left Anna on the ground, in the snow she was laying there. There was no sign of him at all. She couldn't be far, then I saw Jasper he was slowly creeping up to her, Quil and Embry were checking out the area to make sure that he was not coming back. I heard a howl next to me and knew it was Jacob, Quil and Embry must have let him know. I watched as Jasper picked Anna up, she looked almost dead in his arms. In a flash of light he was gone and Quil and Embry followed keeping an eye on his back. I came back to reality and Edward had his hand on my shoulder.

"Did you see that?" I questioned him. He nodded.

"Nessie, Jasper's going to get her he's bringing her back here" I told her. She looked relieved but worried at the same time.

"So do we wait or go get them?" she questioned looking eager to get her daughter.

"Edward what do you think is the best course of action?" I questioned him. He looked at me thinking of various situations.

"Well we aren't sure where they are exactly, we should stay put if Jasper does get her he'll find us a lot easier, we also have Leah and Masen out there" he reminded me.

"Anyone know where they are?" I questioned him.

"Seth said they are about 2 miles east of here" he said.

"Have them patrol the area around this cabin making sure things are safe" I knew that Leah and Masen were great at patrolling an area.

**Masen's POV**

"Can you two patrol the perimeter of this cabin where we are" I heard Seth ask us.

"Sure it's not a problem" Leah answered her brother right away, her and I headed back in the direction we came and sniffed out the others making sure that we were in the right area. Everything here looked exactly the same, the trees were all similar and the snow was starting to fall which covered up any tracks that could have helped us.

"Leah, should we split and meet back up after rounding the area?" I asked her.

"I think it would be best Masen" she told me. I had to admit I was a bit nervous about this being the real thing, I mean I've patrolled before, I've even killed a newborn vampire but this was an experienced vampire who if he has my Sister he most likely wants me too.

"Masen, you'll be fine" I looked away.

"Look at me" she scolded. She was a very angry person, Seth had told me that I made her calm down a bit, but this was a tone that I had never heard from her. I eyed her and whined.

"You can do this Masen, if you need backup call me okay I'm right here with you" she said to me. I knew she was right, I could do this. She moved closer towards me and stuck her nose on mine and stayed there for a few seconds. When she pulled away I could feel her smile and with that she ran into the opposite direction.

I started heading in the other direction, the snow cold against my paws as I kicked it up while running. The cool breeze flew through my fur. I had become a stronger wolf in the past few days, and I even grew a bit. I felt myself pick up speed, my nose lingered in the air to catch any scent that would be familiar. I began to smell something oddly familiar. I slowed up my pace and concentrated on the smell. I placed my nose slightly onto the cold snow to get a better whiff. Slowly I approached the smell, I looked up to see Daddies friends laying under a tree, there was some blood in the snow. My heart raced as I jolted to their side.

"Quil, Embry?" their names came back to me as I nudged them with my nose.

"Quil, Embry" I said once again nudging them slightly. They were both breathing very lightly, but I could tell they had been hurt. There was dot's of blood in the snow like there was a struggle of some sort. I nudged them again trying to get them to wake up. I heard one of them moan like they heard me. I walked over and it was Quil. His eyes opened and they looked directly at me.

"Go on, keep looking for your Sister, Embry and I will heal quick enough go ahead Masen" he said sounding like he was in a lot of pain.

"Let me tell Dad you guys are hurt" I said to them.

"Masen just go please we lost Jasper in the midst of things" he was struggling to speak I could hear it. Although he was only talking in his head I knew he was in a lot of pain.

"He had Anna and we were protecting him, the next thing we knew we were being attacked" he explained.

"Do you know where Jasper is now?" I looked at them with fear.

"We don't know he went after the guy after we were attacked" he said, I heard Embry moan with pain as his friend explained the story to me.

"Masen go ahead we'll be fine" he reassured me.

"I'm going to let Seth know where we are just please go" he said to me. I sighed and reluctantly left them behind. I was running faster then before but more cautious looking for more than just Anna's scent. Now I was on the look out for Uncle Jasper's scent too.

"Masen son how are you doing?" it was Dad.

"Dad, Quil and Embry they are hurt badly and Uncle Jasper they said that he got lost with the commotion going on" I felt like I was in a bad horror movie, everyone I knew was hurt or gone, I would be next.

"Yes they just talked to Seth they will be fine, don't hurt yourself trying to find Jasper, Seth and Alice are on that right now they think where they find Jasper Anna will be there too" he informed me.

"Okay… Dad I love you" I said to him fearing in case anything got worse.

"I love you too, Mom says the same she's right here with me" he said to me.

I had been patrolling the area for what seemed like hours, there was no sign of anyone or anything. I hadn't seen Leah in almost 2 hours and I was beginning to worry about her. Where was she and why haven't I heard from her. Why hadn't anyone found them yet, or was I the one stuck out here while everyone else celebrated because Anna was found.

"Masen" a voice rang in my ears, the voice wasn't in my head like the rest of them, I slowed up and looked around. There was no one around.

"Masen" I heard the voice again. I stopped and listened for a minute to see where it was coming from.

"Is that you Masen?" I turned myself around in all directions. I sprinted toward where the voice was coming from. I saw a lump on the ground it didn't look like a rock it looked like a person.

"Masen" they cried again. I eyed the figure on the ground I noticed the hair was brown and curly and that the person was small like a child, like myself. I skidded to stop once I came over to the tree.

"Masen" it was her, it was my Sister. Her face was bruised and beaten she was crawled up into a tiny ball her hands were wrapped around her knees. It looked as if she was trying to stay warm. I licked her face to show her that I was happy to see her. She pet the top of my head and then placed her hand back around her stomach like it hurt her. I wanted to say something to her but how could I, I was in wolf form.

"Uncle Jasper" she cried out. I looked at her and let her know I was paying attention to anything she had to say.

"He found me, and then we were attacked, he ran into the woods hours ago and hasn't come back since you can understand me right?" she questioned. I looked at her and nodded slightly. Once she knew she had my attention she continued.

"The last thing I remember was being in Uncle Jasper's arms, he felt that something was wrong with the other two wolves and decided to check up on them, when he found them on the ground and beat up, Andrew the vampire who had me came up from behind us. They chased each other for a long while, then he set me down and told me to wait and he'd come back for me, that was hours ago Masen" I watched as her eyes began to have tears in them. I put my nose on her head to comfort her.

"Leah" I said in my head. I waited for her response.

"Masen, I thought I lost you" she said to me.

"I found Anna" I said to her.

"Oh Masen that's great I'll be right there stay where you are" she said to me.

"One more thing" I was hesitant.

"What's that?" she questioned.

"Uncle Jasper is missing" I told her.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: After a month or so of people begging for more to this story I have finally come up with the next chapter. It took me forever to come up with it but it's finally here and I'm ready to continue. I promise it won't be months before I post it again. Thank you so much for all of your encouragement and comments I appreciate it and hope I haven't dissapointed you. Enjoy and keep telling me what you think. **

13. Living in Fear

**Anna's POV **

Masen looked down at me still in wolf form I eyed him. I kept myself completely in tune to try to listen in on him. I wanted to know what he was saying to Leah and to Seth. I needed to see my Mom and my Dad I missed them terribly and at this moment with being weak and unable to fight it's all I wanted. A few minutes later I heard a howl and footsteps in the distance, my vision showed me it was Seth and Grandpa Edward. I couldn't help but smile when I noticed them running forward. Seth seemed not worried to phase in front of me so he did. When he approached me lying on Masen to keep warm he grabbed me and lifted me against his warm naked body. I wrapped my legs around his waist holding myself up in his arms and started crying.

"Anna thank god your okay" Grandpa Edward ran over to me running his fingers through my hair. Mansen stood up and looked up at us. Grandpa pet Masen on the head.

"I'm so proud of you for finding her" he told him. I couldn't help but cling to Seth. He was quiet but I could tell he was crying a bit, it wasn't a sad cry but a relieved cry that he had found me.

"I thought I had lost you" he whispered. It was like him and I were the only two here, I pulled my face away and looked at him.

"You couldn't loose me even if you tried" I told him with a reassuring smile. He smiled back through his tears and I wrapped my arms back around him.

"Okay, the others are coming to this spot they should be here soon" Grandpa said. A few minutes later I looked over to see Quil and Embry, they had made their way over still looking a bit hurt, but I knew they would be okay. It only took another few minutes before I saw my Family walking forward. Mom, Dad, Uncle Emmett, and Grandma Bella… but I noticed someone was missing. Mom ran directly over to me and Seth turned around to hand me to her.

"Anna…" she cried as she reached me. Seth gave me to her and I wrapped my arms around her. Soon after that Dad phased and placed his arms around both of us. I heard Mom crying, Dad had some tears in his eyes too. I heard Masen yelp and we all turned towards him. My mind flickered and I felt my body go limp.

It was Leah she was hurt badly with Andrew standing over her laughing hysterically. I cringed at the thought could Leah be dead? I then noticed Uncle Jasper tied up to a tree struggling to get free. This Andrew had some strong wire to hold a vampire. I could hear my Mom quietly calling my name. I wanted to tell her to stop I needed to keep this vision clear. Then I saw her up in the trees high above them, the family member that was missing. It was Aunt Alice she was crouched down in one of the trees.

"Masen it's Leah" I cried out as my vision subsided. He turned his head towards me and I noticed Seth changing. Grandpa Edward quickly relayed my vision to the wolves.

"Go We'll be right behind you" my Father said. I watched as the wolves ran to find them. Mom and Dad still hung close to me. I looked over at Uncle Emmett and Grandpa.

"Why don't you guys take it easy, go back to the jeep, we'll handle this" Grandpa said.

"But I can't let you do that" my Father said to him.

"Please don't you think Anna's been through enough, if Anna see's anything just relay the message. I just think it's best if you guys take Anna back to the jeep and wait for us there" Grandpa told us. Mom looked at her Father and then back at Grandpa.

"Please Jacob, I can't do this anymore" Mom sounded scared like she never had before. I looked at her and Dad sighed.

"Okay, please watch out for my son" he sighed. Grandpa nodded and ran off, leaving just me, my Mom, and my Dad.

**Masen's POV**

"Hey buddy it will be okay we're almost there do you smell that?" I looked over at Seth, my eyed had been tearing for almost the whole run. Embry and Quill were beside us as well.

When I saw what Grandpa Edward had shown me from Anna's vision I freaked. I saw my Leah lying there on the ground practically dead, could it really be okay? I looked over at Seth we were running at the same pace. Grandpa Edward, Uncle Emmett and Seth stopped right in front of me, I skidded to a stop finally realizing we had gotten to the spot.

I looked over and saw Leah lying on the ground her wolf form had faded and she was now lying there naked on the ground, in the fetal position. I wanted to yell out her name or howl but I knew that would make things worse. Uncle Jasper stood there helplessly. I heard a tree branch snap and looked up, Aunt Alice looked down at us placing her finger over her lips. I set my eyes back on the two who sat there helplessly.

"Leah" I called in my head knowing she wouldn't hear me but I tried anyway. Seth looked over at me and then back at our targets. I noticed Grandpa Edward was deep in through trying to hear the minds of those around us. Jasper was telling him exactly what was going on, I could tell because he kept nodding his head. He then turned back to us.

"Okay so this Andrew vampire character is off hunting, Jasper thinks he will be back shortly. We have to make this quick" he said to us.

"Emmett can you grab Leah , Bella you and I will try to get Jasper. Masen and Seth I need you two to keep an eye out if you see anything let me know" Grandpa looked down at me and I nodded. Aunt Alice didn't need to hear him to know our plan. We all quietly and quickly made our way out into the area. I ran off to one end while Seth was on the other. He and I kept a close ear out for each other, we would both know if the other saw something. I heard Alice screech as we all jumped. A few seconds later two bodies hit the ground it was Aunt Alice and another vampire, the one that had almost killed my Sister and now my best friend Leah. I turned and could feel myself start to growl. He had my Aunt with her hands tied up behind her back.

"Let her go" Jasper was now free and it wasn't a pretty sight. He definitely was a fighter and I knew from all of the stories that he had told me, the ones about the newborns and the war.

"James was right you are a cute little pixie now aren't you?" he said to her. She snapped at him as he came close to her.

Seth and I stood side by side, I didn't know where Emmett had ran off to but I knew he was bringing Leah to safety. I suddenly felt my Grandma pull up her shield and let it rest on each of us, all except poor Aunt Alice who was in the grips of evil.

"What do you mean who are…ohhhh" I noticed a sign of fear in her eyes once she had realized what was going on.

"But … both of you got turned?" she looked at him and he gave her a quick look of confusion. We all had confused looks on our faces, all but one, my Grandpa Edward. He was reading her mind and he knew exactly what was going on.

"Well let's just say who ever it was got us both, I went off on my own and then found out that I needed to avenge his death" he looked right over to my Grandparents. I stepped forward and growled a bit.

"Why do you have to go after the grandkids though they never did anything" Grandpa Edward spoke up. The vampire turned his face in his direction.

"I figured it would be an easy target but apparently I was wrong, so instead I've gotten my hands on all I'll ever need. James will be so proud to know that after the time he spent chasing you in the crazy house I'd finally get you" I could see Aunt Alice's anger start to build up. Uncle Jasper was about ready to pounce if it wasn't for Grandpa who held him back. He was growling and snickering I had never heard him so angry. I knew what he was doing he was protecting my Aunt Alice.

She tried to pull herself away but couldn't. He had a strong grip on her and she couldn't break free. If we attacked who knew what he would do. We all stayed put and I waited for my command.

"So crazy girl are you ready to die?" he questioned with his teeth bared and all. Aunt Alice for the first time ever looked helpless. The second we went to attack we knew it would be bad news. I noticed fear in her eyes, she looked over at the love of her life and he looked just as helpless as she.

"I'm ready" she said eyeing him still. Jasper was on the edge he was ready to fight for his mate.

"Not yet" I heard Grandpa angrily whisper into Jasper's ear.

"Don't tell me not yet Edward it's time this guy isn't getting away with hurting my Alice" he yelled. Before I knew it he was diving for the vampire. I closed my eyes and heard the sounds of two snarling vampires going at each other. When my eyes opened I notice Aunt Alice lying on the ground. I could still hear the sounds of the two fighting. I then noticed the shield had come to protect Alice too. Grandma ran right to her still concentrating to make sure the shield was protectively over all of us.

"Jazz" I heard her cry.

A few minutes later I heard and angry wolf pop out of nowhere. I knew the sound of the growl and then smell it was my Father. He burst through the trees like he was on a mission. Grandma caught him in the shield as he leaped forward missing Jasper by an inch causing him to fly to the ground and the vampire as well. I couldn't fully tell what was going on all I could hear was Dad's snarls and the vampire snapping at him. If he were bitten by the vampire all would be lost and my Dad would be dead. I heard him, he yipped so loud I knew he was hurt.

I couldn't stand back and watch my Dad get hurt. I heard my name being called in several directions, but I ignored each one. I leaped forward jumping right over my Father and onto the vampire. I was growling loudly more then I had ever heard myself before. I was more aggressive then I was with the newborn in the forest that day. I couldn't help it I tore him apart, within a few minutes I heard my name being yelled. It was my Dad calling out my name.

That however was the last thing I heard….

**Renesmee's POV**

It felt so good to be back at home again, I patiently paced back and forth in my living room waiting for a word from Grandpa Carlisle that my son would be okay. He had been bitten by a vampire the deadliest thing for a werewolf. I knew if we hadn't have gotten him home quick enough he would be dead. We had only been home for an hour which it began to seem like 5. I didn't even notice Jacob coming out of the bathroom rubbing his hair with a towel to dry it. In the midst of my pacing I ran into him, when I noticed it was him I looked at him with tears welding in my eyes. He looked down at me and before I knew it I was embraced into his big arms sobbing.

"Nessie, baby, it's going to be okay I promise he's a strong kid" he said whispering into my ear. I felt another pair of arms wrap around my lower body. It was Anna, Seth followed right behind her. I turned around and looked down at my almost pre-teen looking daughter. I picked her up and hugged her.

"Mom, is Masen going to be okay?" she questioned. I nodded unable to speak.

"How's Leah doing?" Jacob questioned Seth as he sat down on the couch next to me. Anna crawled over to his lap and laid her head down on his chest.

"She's doing good, thank you for letting her rest on your bed for a little while, Carlisle says she'll be just fine" he said with a relieved smile.

"It's not a problem" Jacob told him. I heard footsteps coming from the bedroom. I stood up quickly eyeing my Grandpa Carlisle. He eyed me and then his eyes looked towards the ground. I searched for some sort of happiness in his voice.

"Carlisle what is it?" I questioned.

"Masen is very lucky to have come from a half vampire" he let out a sigh that I was relieved to hear.

"Why is that?" I questioned. Jacob came right to my side for comfort.

"Well the venom from the vampire bite did not kill him, which I find very strange but also the vampire venom in him already from you Nessie must have saved him. Although he is full blown werewolf he still has a bit of you in him. I think that's why he is still alive. I have him hooked up to some monitors his breathing is a bit unstable" I gasped when he said that, as I did I felt Jacob's arms squeezing me.

"Why don't you go see him" he motioned towards the room. I nodded as Jacob pushed me slightly into the room.

It was almost as scary as seeing Anna hooked up to machines when she fell. This was serious too Masen had been bitten and who knows what it had done to him. His eyelids looked a light shade of blue. He had a few bruises on his face that should heal up soon, but it still scared me. I felt myself gasp for air. Jacob caught me before I fell backwards onto the floor.

He sat me down next to his bed and then sat down next to me. I felt tears in my eyes and looked at him, he had tears in his too.

"Masen sweetie Mommies here" I told him. I took his fragile little hand in mine and held it. He felt cold and that wasn't normal, he should have felt warm. His heart was beating softly but I knew something was wrong. I looked up at Jacob who's tears were now full blown and running down his cheeks. I lay my head into his chest and watched as my baby breathed in and out slowly and peacefully.

My Family was always in danger there was never one dull moment. I really wish that things could be dull just for a moment or maybe for just an eternity. I looked down at my helpless son again and asked what we had done wrong to deserve this. I felt Jacob kiss my hair every few minutes as I let out a few sobs every now and then. Was this how their lives would always be? Would they always have to live in fear? My mind raced as I kept a watchful eye on my son, things would have to change if not now then soon. What could we do to fix this? Or to change how things were, those were things I needed to think of and I needed to think of it fast.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys wow the responses i've been getting not just here on but on too :D thank you all so much for wanting more of this story. And since I did ask weather people wanted more Anna and Seth that is what you will be getting, i also asked if you wanted to see Anna and Seth grow a bit, and well you'll get that too lol :P I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter it's a semi filler semi-not... and now i have some plans for the upcoming chapters, thanks again you guys are amazing!!!**

14. Kiss

**Renesmee's POV**

I watched out the window as I washed the dishes. Having a werewolf son and husband took a toll on the amount of dishes we had. I watched out the window as Anna was sitting in the grass looking up at the sky. It was cold, I was relieved that I didn't have to worry about her catching a cold. Christmas was just around the corner and I was finally able to get some shopping done. I watched her closely out the window, she looked content and I was happy to see her back here. Although I missed quite some time of her growing up in only the short while she was gone. I looked back down at my dishes, curse the guy who didn't make enough room in this home for a dishwasher. I sighed and once I shut the sink off I looked up and saw Seth walking towards Anna. Those two had been inseparable since we had gotten back from rescuing Anna. I knew Anna would be curious about why she loved being around Seth. She was young but it wouldn't be for long, she was growing slower then me, but I still felt in the next 6 years she would be a full teen. I let out a sigh and then felt arms wrap around me. I felt warm and safe and knew exactly who it was.

"Hey beautiful" his voice lingered in my ear. I turned to him and hugged his muscular body.

"Hey" I said back not letting go of him.

"How's my boy doing?" he questioned.

He was wondering about Masen, since we've been back he really hasn't been the same. He had gotten bitten by the vampire Andrew that stole my baby. Unfortunately we didn't get the chance to kill him off. After a thorough search around the area he wasn't found, that put me on edge. He just happened to be the Brother of James, the vampire that tried to kill my Mother and Aunt. Masen hadn't phased in the past month since the incident and he's been very depressed keeping to himself. I wasn't sure if it was him just not wanting any of it, or if he really couldn't.

"Last time I checked he was sleeping" I said sullenly. He eyed me.

"Nessie, don't cry" he looked at watery eyes.

"I'm sorry I can't help it my baby is in there suffering and I can't even help him I feel… helpless" I said.

"You are doing all that you can, I'm sure everything will turn out fine it has so far, we have both of our children and each other and the greatest family" he said to me. I nodded in agreement. I knew he was right but at the same time, I felt so unhappy that I couldn't help my son. Jacob and I made our way to Masen's room, I knocked lightly.

Jacob held onto me.

"Come in" he sounded okay. I opened the door and Jacob followed behind me. Once inside I noticed Masen had gotten up to play on his computer.

"Hey buddy" Jacob said to him walking out from behind me.

"Hey Dad" he said in a dull tone.

"What are you doing there buddy?" he questioned. He walked forward as I stood in my place.

"I'm just reading up stuff" he said. Jacob knelt down next to his chair and put his arm around the chair. I cuffed my hands over my mouth trying not to let myself go.

"On what?" he looked at the screen and then back at him.

"Dr. stuff, I want to be like momma and Grandpa Carlisle" he said proudly. I smiled and a few tears fell from my eyes.

"That's great son, how are you feeling today?" he questioned. Masen shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, okay I guess" he said not taking his eyes away from the screen.

"Do you need anything from your Mother and I?" he was staring and Masen waiting for a response.

"No" he simply answered.

"Hey, tomorrow's Saturday I'm sure the kids at your karate school would love to see you back there. You were their best fighter" Jacob's eyes lit up as he tried to convince Masen to do something he loved.

"I dunno" his eyes stayed focused on the screen.

I wasn't about to let my son be depressed at such a young age. I turned around and walked out of the room, letting more tears fall from my eyes. As I walked into the living room I looked up and notice Leah coming inside. There wasn't one day when Leah did not stop by, her and Masen were almost as inspirable as Seth and Anna. However the relationship that Leah and Masen shared was completely different from Seth and Anna. Both of them seemed to respect and look out for each other in a different way.

"Renesmee, what's wrong?" she questioned noticing my reaction.

"Masen still isn't himself" I told her. She put her head down and sighed.

"I've been trying Nessie really I have, I'm going to attempt to see if he wants to go for a walk with me today" she said. I smiled.

"I hope he says yes to you, he really looks up to you Leah" I told her. She smiled as well and nodded.

"Yeah I know, it feels good to know that someone loves you that much" she told me. I nodded.

"I know what you mean" I said. A few minutes later Jacob came out of Masen's room, he looked like he hadn't accomplished anything.

**Anna's POV**

Well everything was almost back to normal. My Brother is still being stubborn, it must run in this Family. The vampire venom really effected him, he hasn't phased in a very long time and no one knows if it's because of what happened. He didn't even come out an make a snowman with me when it snowed last week. I kept seeing him phasing, but I wasn't sure when or where it would happen. I'm not supposed to be able to see him, but I do, although it's not as clear as everything else.

Seth and I sat in silence, it hadn't rained since Wednesday when it melted the snow. I was gathering the last bit of nice weather while I could. Snow would be coming for Christmas, I knew that in a heartbeat. Christmas was one of my favorite holiday's, I'm so excited for the presents, maybe Masen will get something that will change his sadness. I looked over at Seth, he was picking at the dead grass on the ground. He looked over at me and smiled, he was so adorable. I looked up to Seth and I couldn't think of a better way to spend my day.

_A sudden vision erupted my thoughts, it was so clear more than most. It was Seth and I, I looked older, but he hadn't changed. I'm wearing a beautiful teal dress, one that poof's out on the bottom, the dress only came to my knee's. I looked outside and saw a limo, there was a limo with friends I didn't know. It definitely wasn't too far off in my future. I would be a full grown girl in about 3 years, from the looks of the vision. I started to feel my heart racing, I was standing at the steps of my home, Seth stood in front of me. He eyed me. He was wearing a black tux with a teal tie to match me. He held something in his hand that looked like flowers. _

"_Have fun" I heard Mom say. I stepped forward towards Seth. _

"_Wait, we need pictures" Mom yelled as I reached Seth. At that very moment Seth leaned down, I wasn't much shorter then him. Our lips they touched and I wasn't sure if it was now or in the vision, but a shiver went down my spine. I had never kissed anyone not even in a vision. Both Seth and I turned to pose for the camera. _

"Anna-Bella!! Hello! Earth to Anna" Seth was running his hands up and down in front of my face. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"I can see you dummy stop that" I giggled. He looked at me as I released his hand.

"Having a vision?" he questioned. I nodded. He looked curious.

"I.. it was my first vision of the distant future…" I looked up as I spoke to him. I could tell he wanted to know more.

"How distant?" he asked. I crossed my arms and looked at him.

"Not much, two or three maybe four years" I shrugged my shoulders, but kept my arms crossed.

"Care to share?" he questioned. I gave him that "I'm thinking" look and smirked.

"Okay that's it" he said in a playful voice, I knew what was next and I cringed, not in a bad way. He went for my sides and started to tickle them. He knew my weakness, it was there and behind my knee's. I was now giggling out of control, I hated when he did that.

"Okay, okay I'll speak" I stated after being tortured for a good minute. He eyed me satisfied that he had defeated me. I crossed my arms again.

"Can I ask you something?" I questioned. He nodded.

"Why am I going to kiss you when I get older?" I questioned. His eyes grew wide and it almost looked like he stopped breathing for a minute. When he did start breathing again it was very heavy.

"Seth, are you okay?" I questioned him.

"I just I, I need to leave for a bit" he sounded weird and confused. I looked at him worried about what I had just asked him. Maybe this would change my vision, maybe my vision wasn't true.

"Did I…"

"No Anna, don't think anything's wrong okay sweetie? I'll be back later. I'm sorry" he stood up quickly but not before placing a kiss on my head. I watched as he ran quickly. I noticed him phase as soon as he reached the other side of the road. I let out a big sigh and stood up.

"MOMMY!!" I yelled as I stomped my way into the house. I needed some answers. Mom and Dad were sitting on the couch watching T.V. when I interrupted them. They both looked at me at the same time.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Mom questioned.

"BOYS, THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!" I yelled. They both looked at each other and then back at me. Daddy let out a snicker and I glared at him.

"What happened?" she stated patting her lap. I stomped my way over to her and she picked me up. I sat on her knee and looked at Daddy, who snickered.

"You know your Grandma Bella, she used to do that when she got emotional" Dad said. I growled at him.

"Anna!" Mom scolded.

"Sorry" I looked down.

"So what happened, weren't you with Seth?" Dad questioned.

"All I did was ask him why he kissed me in my vision, and he ran away like a baby" I flung my arms in the air and brought them back down.

"What vision?" Mom asked.

"The one where…." as I was about to speak I saw Masen and Leah walking towards us.

"MASEN!!" I had momentarily forgotten all about my issue when I saw Masen was going to go out for a walk. I ran over to him and hugged my Brother.

"Anna your crushing me" he growled as I squeezed a little too tight.

"Sorry, I'm happy to see you going out" I said cheerfully. Leah looked down and me and smiled.

"So where you going?" I questioned being the nosey little girl that I'm.

"To our spot" Masen said staring at his feet.

"Oooo you two have a spot?" I teased.

"Anna, don't tease him" Daddy said standing up. He walked over to us and looked at Masen.

"You guys take as much time as you need, go have fun" he said with a smile. I watched as Masen and Leah walked out the door.

**Masen's POV**

I missed going out with Leah, it had been a long time since I'd been myself. I had a feeling I'd be able to phase, I just didn't want to. I wanted to be normal. I took a deep breath as Leah and I reached our spot. It was the first place she had brought me, I loved it here, it was my escape. She looked over at me as we stood there in our human form just enjoying each others company. She was quiet and I wasn't sure what she was thinking. It was so much easier to read her as a wolf. She looked down at me.

"Masen, don't you miss this at all?" she questioned. I could tell she had been frustrated with me in the past month. She plopped down on the ground, and I followed sitting next to her.

"I do" I wasn't lying, I just feel like things could have gone better that day. I could have had him, could have killed him off. He was still running around out there, killing someone just as innocent as Anna. I sighed and looked at her.

"You do but.." she trailed on. I sighed.

"Leah, I do miss this, I just I could have killed him, I don't know what I would have done if he would have taken my Sister from me. Plus who knows where he is now, he could be anywhere. He could be hiding in our own backyard for all I know" I threw my hands up.

"Masen, it's okay, both Alice and your Sister don't see any threat anytime soon" she tried to calm me down. I just wanted everything to be okay. I hated controversy but I had to deal with it. I began to feel myself shake.

"Hun, you need to relax your shaking" she told me.

"You think I don't know this" I felt the tears stirring in my eyes. I felt my body start to convulse.

"Masen, I know your…"

"I'm not scared Leah, don't tell me I'm because I know I'm not. I just, I want to get rid of him once and for all" I growled. I could feel the shaking increase.

"Look, you don't want to phase when your angry, it's worse" she said to me.

"I'M NOT GOING TO….." that was all I needed, I didn't even have to finish the sentence, I just phased. It was almost like the first time I had done it. It was a new feeling, and it hurt. I didn't feel much like me this time. I growled at Leah as she stood there in her human form still shocked.

"Masen, calm yourself down please, I don't want to have to phase to do this, just relax" she tried to tell me. I couldn't help but growl at her some more. I inched closer and snapped at her.

"MASEN! ENOUGH!" she yelled. When I went to snap at her again from this rage that had taken me over, she phased. Her clothes exploded everywhere and there she was standing in front of me. She was so beautiful, as a person and a wolf. She growled at me as she phased.

"I can hear you now" she told me. I eyed her as we both circled on another growling.

"Why are you snapping at me, hun?" she questioned. She looked sad and heartbroken that I would do such a thing. So I sat back on my hind legs and stared at her.

"Hey, at least you phased again" she said trying to lighten the mood. I couldn't seem to calm myself down.

"Leah I should go for a bit, I'm a little angry for some reason and I can't calm down" I told her. She tilted her head in confusion.

"Please stay here I can help you" she said to me.

"No, I can't" I turned in the opposite direction and ran with Leah hot on my trail.

**Renesmee's POV **

Anna's fit didn't last long, Dad came over and she was so excited he had a new song for her to learn. She was so eager and excited and she knew it was coming. I watched as the two of them played together. The sky was getting dark and the clouds started to roll in. I began to wonder how Masen and Leah were doing. I was staring out the window again. I was leaning on the counter and Jacob once again came to my rescue.

"Do you think our babies okay?" I asked him. His mouth was right up against my ear.

"I think he's just fine, Leah's been good to him, she hasn't steered him wrong yet" he said to me. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Mommy, LISTEN" Anna yelled. I took Jacob's hand and wrapped my fingers in between his. We walked over to where the piano was and listened to Anna play. She was absolutely amazing, My Father had taught her so well, I sometimes even caught her making her own music. I looked up as the door opened and noticed a half naked Leah carrying Masen. She had wrapped a blanket around him, she seemed to be struggling.

"Jacob, a little help here" she stated. Jacob ran over to her and Anna stopped playing.

"Is he okay?" Jacob asked. I watched him and Leah closely. She nodded.

"He's fine, we got into an argument, he phased and then ran off, so I followed… I think he just needed to be angry to feel the urge to phase again" she said. Jacob nodded and grabbed Masen.

"Anna Banana it's bed time for you too" I told her.

"Get ready to go to sleep" she looked at me with a pleading look.

"But, Seth hasn't come back yet, he said he would he promised" she pouted.

"Anna please get ready for bed, you said you wanted to do gymnastics again, you have to wake up early. Aunt Rosalie will be here at 9am for you" I told her. She sighed and hopped off the piano bench. I watched as she sadly walked from the living room and into the bathroom slamming the door.

"Did I miss when she became a teenager?" I joked. Daddy laughed and put his arm around me.

"Nessie, how do you think we felt, by this time in your life you were already telling us what to do, and you fell for that" he said nodding his head towards Jacob as he was bringing Masen to his room.

"Heard that" Jacob growled. Dad laughed and then squeezed me tight.

"You'll be fine Nessie, I better go before your Mother misses me too much" he kissed the top of my head. I let out a sigh and as he pulled away he looked directly at me.

"What's bothering you?" he asked.

"Am I doing a good job, as a parent?" I questioned.

"Oh sweetie, we all do the best we can, and you are doing just fine" he told me.

"Thanks Dad" I said. He smiled and kissed the top of my head again.

"I love you Daddy" I said to him as he loved.

"I love you to Renesmee" he shut the door and left. Once he was gone I made my way to Anna and Masen's room. Masen was still out cold and Anna was staring out her window. Jacob began to tuck him in and kissed his forehead. I noticed that Jacob had put him in his pajama's.

"Anna come on sweetie" I said to her. She turned to me with a sad look on her face.

"Seth isn't coming back Mommy" she said on the verge of tears.

"Oh, of course he is, he just went home for the night" I told her. She let tears fall from her eyes.

"No, he's not I scared him away. Mommy… he protects me, I need him" she cried. I walked over to her and scooped her up into my arms. I rocked her back and forth running my hands through her soft hair. She kept sobbing telling me he wasn't going to come back for her.

"Well did you see that in a vision, that he wasn't coming back?" I asked her.

"No" she said to me.

"Then you don't need to worry, like I said he went home for the night" she pulled back and looked at me.

"Are you sure?" she questioned. I nodded.

"Yes" I placed her in her bed and kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight" Jacob and I both said in unison.

Jacob and I both exited the room and shut the door quietly. As we walked out we saw Seth standing there, he looked tired and worn out.

"What's wrong Seth?" Jacob and I asked at the same time, we had been doing that quite a lot tonight.

"It's Anna… do you think she's old enough to know about imprinting?" he questioned.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Wow, thanks again everyone those on here and mainly those you on Twilighters who have been so amazing. I have to thank some of you for voting for my story on that board.. i came in 2nd but it's better then not getting any recognition at all :D so i thank you for that! Okay so when i took a poll on twilighters asking if you wouldn't mind a jump ahead since you were interested in Anna and Seth, so I did jump. I wasn't sure where to go with them as children so this chapter starts off where the other one left, towards the end it jumps ahead 5 years. I really hope you guys like it, i tried my best to make it worth your while. I have some plans for Anna and the whole family. So I thank you all again for your comments and suggestions.. keep them coming you know i love em! ENJOY! **

**15. A jump ahead **

**Anna's POV**

I lay my head back on my seat in Aunt Rosalie's car. She sped through the streets taking me back home from gymnastics. When I woke up, Seth still had not come back. I really enjoyed my gymnastics practice today, the girls started to notice I looked different. I don't know if I can go back anymore. It makes me sad because I absolutely loved it, but if I keep growing at this pace, it just won't work out. I reverted back to the vision I had yesterday, I wondered why I was in that dress, and why I was kissing Seth.

Seth is as old as my Daddy, or just about I can't kiss him, not now, not ever. I watched as tiny snow drops began to fall from the sky, Christmas was 5 days away and the snow was starting early. I couldn't wait for it to stick to the ground, I loved running outside making snow angels, and also making the tallest snowman on the block. Aunt Rosalie turned the music down and I noticed her stare at me.

"Hey Anna you seem upset, would you like to talk?" she questioned concerned. I shook my head.

"It's nothing Aunt Rosalie, I just, I had a weird vision yesterday and I can't get it out of my head. So I brought it up to Seth and he ran away like there was something wrong" I explained. I noticed her still eyeing me out of the corner of her eyes.

"What did you say to him?" she questioned.

"I asked him why I was going to kiss him in the future… do you know why?" I questioned looking at her. She seemed to tense up and turn her eyes back to the road.

"Aunt Rose.." I whined.

"That's not something for me to explain to you" she said.

"But you know…" I said to her. She nodded.

"Anna, why don't you wait till we get home, it's not my place to say anything" she said to me.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just don't know what scared him and I wish I did" I held my head down and felt the tears coming. I wanted to brush them away but I just couldn't. I let out a sniffle, and I knew she heard it, the car stopped and when I looked up we were in front of the house.

"Anna sweetie" she unbuckled the seatbelt and leaned towards me, unbuckling mine. I wrapped my arms around her neck and sobbed into her shirt.

"I don't want my best friend to be mad at me" I cried. As I hugged her and cried my eyes out I heard a knock at the window. It was Mom. She opened the door and slid herself onto my seat. I felt her arms wrap around me.

"Hey hun, Seth will be by later okay" she said rocking me back and forth. I nodded and sobbed as I did.

"I want to go play the piano now" I told her. She slid out of the seat and let me slide out. I ran quickly to the house and straight to my piano.

**Masen's POV**

"Hey Bud" I turned around to see Leah walking forward. It was another day, and it was nice until the snow started falling. I was standing there in human form enjoying my favorite spot once again. Leah and I had this long talk yesterday once she eventually caught up. I really had been the downer lately and it was all because I felt as if I couldn't protect my Family. Leah had made me see the truth behind it all. It was never my fault. I got bit but I'm here, my Family is safe, and if anything bad was coming for us we had double the warning. I smiled at her widely, she looked down and me and sat with me.

"Shouldn't you be heading back, your Mom is going to worry it's starting to snow" she said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I missed this place way too much, I needed some extra time here" I told her.

"You know every day I came here and waited, I waited for you to come, I missed having you here" she told me. I looked at her and smiled. Leah was my everything, I loved her like a big sister. I always wanted us to be like this, going to our favorite spot and running together.

"Hey Leah can I ask you something?" I questioned. I was curious about Anna's behavior this morning. Also last night in the middle of the night it seemed as if she had a nightmare. I heard her whimper sadly in her sleep.

"Sure bud shoot" she said. I looked at her and continued.

"Anna has been acting weird about Seth lately, I've heard the word imprinting before but did Seth imprint on Anna?" Leah looked scared for a minute. It was almost like she was hiding something valuable. I eyed her as she took a deep gulp looking for the right words. Once she cleared her throat she spoke.

"I um… well yeah he did, and what do you know about it?" she questioned.

"Can you tell me in your words exactly what it is?" I asked her. Her dark skin almost turned as white as a vampire's.

"It's kind of silly actually" she tried to joke her way out of the situation.

"How is it silly?" I questioned. She laughed a bit and shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, it says that when you imprint on someone, your with them for life, weather it be Brother and Sisterly love or romantic love… Masen you are too young for this" her uncomfortable laugh continued.

"Leah, I'm not too young and you know that, in the past year I've gone from 5 and speaking like a 5 year old… to a 5 year old who sounds like he's 13... I think I'm old enough to hear this" I told her. She looked at me.

"Masen, it's not really important…let's go for a run" she said with a smile.

"So first Seth ignores my Sister about it and now you?" I questioned.

"Masen, I'm not ignoring you. You are totally right you have changed so much in such a short period of time, I almost feel like you really are a young teen. But it's not…"

"So I imprinted on you then…" she stopped moving completely and stared blankly at me.

"Masen come on…"

"Leah! It's okay I can handle it" I told her.

"Yes Masen, yes you did, and it's vice versa" she said to me. I stared at her confused at what she meant. Could she have meant that she felt the same towards me. How is that possible that we were both meant for each other in that way. My brain was maturing by the second, and as much as I loved having her as that, I wish I could go back a year and just be the 5 year old that I was. I couldn't believe how much I had matured.

"Your not happy about that?" I questioned her.

"Masen, I'm thrilled more like extremely happy. You just have to understand it's just not something I like to think about. I lost someone very close to me because of imprinting, I'm over it now but it does still bother me. So I'm not a fan. It's totally not you, your amazing.. It's just… you know what… let's go have some fun before the snow comes in" she changed the subject towards the end, but I think that was enough for me to hear. I smiled.

"Okay" I couldn't help but feel giddy. I had to control myself as I phased with her, and we ran around in the light snow.

**Anna's POV**

"Mom, I love this mac and cheese" Masen stated rubbing his stomach. I looked over at him as he devoured it.

"Anna why don't you have some human food" Dad said to me. I looked over at him and shook my head.

"I don't want it…" I wasn't really hungry at all. I did want to hunt but I really wasn't in the mood.

"May I play some more of the piano please?" I asked, wanting to work on the new song I had written. Mom smiled at me and let me off the table. Masen, Leah, Mom and Dad stayed and finished up the meals. Mom watched as everyone devoured her home made mac and cheese. She was always so proud that she could cook, even though she wasn't interested in the food.

I sat down on the piano bench and began to play it softly. I had written down the music on a sheet of paper. Grandpa Edward taught me how to write music, and ever since then I've been doing it on my own.

"That song is beautiful" a voice that I was hoping to hear came up from behind me. I stopped playing but didn't turn around. I felt myself wanting to cry again, I wanted to know why, why I had a vision of Seth and I together. How was it possible? His warm arms reached forward and when I looked up I noticed a booklet with a red ribbon around it. In gothic lettering the cover said "Anna Bella's Music". I felt the tears they came spilling out.

"I was going to wait till Christmas, but I heard you were playing a new song"

"Hey, Anna…" he sat down next to me. I was so much smaller then he was and I felt so young compared to him. I looked up at him, he was smiling down at me like he always did.

"I'm sorry about yesterday sweetie, but there are just some things that you don't need to worry about at the moment" I looked up at him.

"But, why was I kissing you Seth? I'm too young for that.. And you are much older, I don't…" he placed his hand over my mouth to shush me.

"Anna please it's not important, not right now" he whispered. I guess I could deal with that. I wanted so badly to find out the reasoning behind it. I looked at the book and then back at him.

"Thank you for the piano book, I really .. Really love it" I told him.

"Well I figured, it would be better then this" he said holding up the piece of paper with song I had written. I blushed.

"Yeah I know" I said with a smile.

"There she is, bubbly Anna I see it behind that smile" he told me. I watched as he grabbed my waste again and began to tickle me. I squealed and giggled as he did. I guess for now I could forget about the vision and just have fun, for now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**5 years later**

**Continue Anna's POV**

The bell rang and I stood up, T minus 15 days till summer vacation. Forks High School had signs up every where for senior prom, I still had one more year until the big day. For now I was stuck being and 11th grader, I was put into Forks High School last year when my parents thought I looked old enough. It would be easier to go to Forks with the last name Black, because I already had been to the school in La Push.

The past 5 years have flown by right before my very own eyes, I had to admit I was glad to finally stop growing. I was tall like my Father around 5'9 or so, my beautiful brown curls still bounced around like I was a child, and I kept a semi-pale face like my Mom's side. I was officially a Vampire, with the human edge.

I absolutely loved school. I was on the gymnastics team, dance team, I sang in the choir, played in the orchestra, and had a load of friends.

Mom and Dad had Masen start off as a 9th grader, even though we were twins because of him being a werewolf, he wasn't aging as quickly. He wasn't even supposed to really age after he turned, not until he stopped phasing was he supposed to age. But we both ended up aging, we were both the first of our kind and it was strange.

I looked at my Brother as he walked down the hallway with his nerd buddy Bob. Bob was shorter then Masen, he was pale and had a dirty blonde mop on his head. Masen had grown his hair out, he let it grow a bit shaggy, and Daddy had him working out, so his muscles were pretty big for a 9th grader. I had to admit I really loved High School and I was a bit upset that I had missed most of it because of who I'm.

"Hey Black, good job last night at the spring concert" Ryan Dowling said to me as he passed. Ryan Dowling was the star quarter back of the football team. How was it that I actually was noticed by him? He was a good looking guy, around 5'9 same height, he had dark spiky hair, and blue/green eyes. I felt myself blush, yes I still was able to do some things, just like my Mother. I was excited when people noticed my piano playing, I got to play for the first time at the winter concert. I was excited when the teacher asked me to perform a solo at the spring concert.

Seth my best friend in the entire world was there, he gave me a big bouquet of purple lily's. I still had my eyes on no one other then him, but him and I had been remaining friends. There was something about him, Mom and Dad let me have a boyfriend, it never worked though. The only guy I kept seeing for some strange reason was Seth. He was in my dreams and in my visions. When I was with the other guy, I had a vision that it was going to end badly, so I ended it right there. He hasn't spoken to me since. Seth didn't seem to mind that I went out with him, he told me he wanted to see me happy and that was it. I shifted my eyes to Ryan and nodded.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"So are you coming to Daniella's summer bash?" he questioned. I nodded.

"She's my best friend why wouldn't I be there" I noted. I met Daniella on my first day, she was awesome, almost like my long lost Sister. He smiled.

"Great, I'll see you then" he brushed passed me, as I was about to turn back I notice his stare. I smiled and almost ran into my Brother.

"Ohhh, I'm telling Seth" he mocked. I pushed him slightly, I was still a bit taller then he was.

"Shush" I said to him. His friend Bob smiled at me.

"Hello, Bobbert. Are Seth and I taking you home too?" I questioned him.

"Bob…" Masen corrected me. "Is coming over for dinner, we have a project to work on, we are doing summer classes on Medical studies" he told me. I couldn't help but snicker.

"Oh, Masen" I chuckled. He knocked me in the arm and it actually hurt.

"Ow, c'mon let's go" I laughed. The three of us walked through the hallways. When I walked outside I noticed my smile grow wide. There he was waiting for us in his new black convertible. Seth had been working hard the past few months, and with still living at home with Leah and his Mom he was able to save up some money.

"Hey Anna" I heard Daniella call from behind me. I turned and smiled at her. Masen and Bob made their way to the car.

"Do you think you and Seth could give me a ride home, my Mom forgot me again, and I don't have my permit yet, I get to retake it for the 5th time on Monday" she said. I shook my head and nodded.

"Sure" I said to her. She grabbed my arm and we walked to Seth's car. He as well had this dopey smile on his face. Every time we saw each other, the smile brightened. If I had a bad day, seeing him made things better.

"Hey" he looked at me and then at Daniella who was smiling at him and his car.

"Nice ride, when did you get your hands on this?" she questioned.

"Today, it's the maiden voyage" he told us. I got in the front seat while Daniella sat in the back with Masen and Bob. Bob looked at her all googly eyed, I laughed as she scooted as far as she could over towards my brother. Seth kissed me on the cheek and I felt a tingle shoot up my spine. I let out a deep sigh and leaned forward to play with the radio, he did as I did. Our hands touched and we both awkwardly laughed.

"Let me" I said. I grabbed the knob and began to search for something good as Seth drove.

We got back to my house after dropping Daniella off. She had tons of planning to do for her party. Her parents were going away like they did every summer. This would be my first summer bash, but not my first party. I was always surrounded by your typical High School parties. I was still accepted even without the consumption of alcohol and drugs. Masen and Bob hopped out of the car and ran into the house to start on their project. Mom was still at the hospital and Dad was at the shop.

"You want to go for a drive?" he questioned. I nodded. We decided on a joy ride in his beautiful new car. The days of summer didn't seem so far away, the good thing was I didn't sparkle like my Family. Although it was very minimal I could actually enjoy the sunny days. However; the clouds rolled in the humidity was high. We reached first beach and pulled into the parking lot. He parked right next to the cliffs.

"This view is even more amazing with the top down" I said to him. He smirked.

"Seth, god" I joked. He smiled at me.

"How was your almost last day of school?" he asked.

"Great actually, I got a lot of compliments from last nights performance" I told him.

"Well you were amazing like usual…do I have to buy you more paper for you music book?" he questioned. I looked over at him and blushed.

"Jeez, you go through like a stack of paper each week" he joked. I laughed with him.

"I know… I'm sorry but I've been very inspired lately" I told him.

"By what?" he asked stretching his arm and laying it on my shoulders. I smirked and leaned my head on his chest.

"Hmmm?" he hummed in my ear. I smacked his arm. I took in a deep breath and enjoyed the moment we were having together. There was a slight breeze but it was no match for me. I kept a smirk on my face as we watched off into the distance.

"Let's jump" I said in an excited tone.

"Um.. You won't be allowed back into my car with a wet butt" he said to me. I moaned.

"Aw man should I start calling you Dad now" I whined. He shot me a glance.

"Pretty please… " I smirked, I gave him my sad face. He looked down at me.

"Okay, let's go" he rolled his eyes. I knew it would work it always did. I jumped out of the car. He walked to his trunk and pulled out some towels.

"I put this in here in case you decided to get any bright ideas" he said to me. He couldn't help but smile after he said it. I grabbed his hand as he placed the towels over his car. We rushed to the cliff and watched as others dove from below us.

"You want the big jump today?" he questioned. I nodded in suspense. I would have known if something bad was going to happen. I knew it would just be fun and exhilarating.

"Okay, ready.." we both counted down together and I squeezed his hand as I jumped. We plunged down both screaming and laughing. As we hit the water I let go of his hand and swam back up. Once I reached the surface he was already there with a smirk on his face.

"Anna you have something in your hair hold still….."

_I held still, was this a vision or reality? He reached for my hair as I twitched. Our eyes met as he did so, I couldn't pull my eyes away. He pulled out a leaf or something. Then before I knew it our lips met….. _

I came out of the vision as quick as I went into it, and it was happening right then and there. Why didn't I see this early, it was so quick and so now. His lips were actually touching mine, my vision as a child had come true. There was a reason we were kissing and I was still left out in the dark about it. Why did it feel good, why did it have to happen now? I pulled away and he looked directly at me. I wasn't sure how to react or what to say. It was an awkward situation, and we both knew it. I eyed him and turned away unsure of what was to come. I began to swim back towards the shore, he followed. He trailed a few seconds behind me as we walked up to the car. Once we got there he grabbed the towels from the car and wrapped one around me.

"I put one on the seat, so it doesn't get wet when you sit" he said. He rubbed my shoulders trying to dry me off. I stood there staring at him. He kept rubbing my shoulders and didn't say a word.

"I should get you home so you can get into some dry clothes" he said. I nodded still almost in a zombie like state. He opened the door for me, and I slid in. I sat down on the warm towel and he shut the door. He walked around to his side, before getting in he dried himself off a bit.

The drive back to the house was quiet, it had never been the weird between us. We pulled up to my house, both of my parents were home by the time we got back. Dad and Masen were tossing around a football with Uncle Emmett. Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice were over too. I didn't want them to see us being weird around each other.

"Hey, um.. I have to work tonight so.. I guess have fun at your party tomorrow" he said with a smile. I looked over at him.

"So, I'm not going to see you tomorrow?" I questioned. Ever since I could remember Saturday Seth and I would always do something. He'd come over and we'd hit the beach, or drive to Port Angeles, or even Seattle sometimes. It was like our one day where I didn't have school or homework, and he didn't have work.

"Well I thought you and Daniella were going to be preparing all day" he said.

"Yeah but I…." I was going to say something but then decided against it.

"Yo Seth you staying for dinner?" we both looked up to see Leah as well. She was playing football with the guys.

"I've got work" he shouted back at her.

"I better go before I'm late, I have to go home and change" he said. I sighed and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Okay, bye then" I wasn't sure weather to hug him or not. I leaned in and so did he, it wasn't our usual hug it was an uncomfortable hug.

I watched as he left the towel still wrapped around me, and little beads of water dripped down from my hair. I kept watching until his car disappeared in the distance. I think things were about to change. I needed to talk to him, the vision that he left me hanging with a few years ago, it gave me a strong sense that something major was about to happen to us. I wasn't sure if I was prepared for what was to come, so I took a deep breath and turned back towards my house.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Well it looks like i made the right decision to jump ahead. I think mostly these chapters will be from Anna's POV. I will however have Masen at some points and jump back to Nessie because it's her story, but for now it's all about the kids, and I want to capture that for everyone. I really love what I did with this chapter, the internet was out so I had an hour of no distractions to write, I really hope you enjoy this chapter there's some crazyness coming up real soon. Thanks again for reading .. I'm loving the reviews :D ENJOY! **

16. Visions

**Anna's POV**

I woke up the next morning determined not to let the kiss ruin my day. It was nice, Uncle Emmett, Dad, and pretty much all of the males in this Family added a second story to our small house. We needed it, about a year after all of the mayhem with Andrew, Dad decided Masen and I needed separate rooms. It was true we were growing too quickly to have our rooms together. Getting dressed in the morning and at night was becoming a hassle on it's own. So we added a second story, all of our bedrooms were there. Mom and Dad didn't want anything happening to us while they were downstairs. So all three rooms plus a bathroom were added. The once hallway that held our rooms had stairs going up to the second floor. The only room that remained was ours and the downstairs bathroom. We used the spare room for junk. We had a lot of that.

My room was pretty nice, I mean I was a bit younger when they re-did it, they had given me dark purple walls with music notes lining the top. I had a nice giant window with a window cill, where I enjoyed writing my music. Mom and Dad had gotten me and awesome purple lap top, so I could record songs, and turn them into something. I loved it, and even Grandpa Edward was jealous, he would come over and we'd record music together. Grandma Bella would always come over and watch us, she loved that the two of us had so much in common. My brothers room was right next door, it looked like a science lab gone wrong. Green walls, and a wooden floor. He had a window similar to mine, and tons of books and weird gadgets lying around. I never dared to enter, I was afraid of disease, just kidding.

So anyway, I grabbed the cutest outfit from my closet, a cute denim skirt, these neat converses that went up to my knee's, and a purple shirt that lay off of my shoulders. Aunt Alice had taught me how to curl my hair, even though it was curled already I liked making it look just right. I know I really didn't need it but I absolutely loved makeup, I was a girly girl no doubt about that. Everyone says Aunt Alice was my influence. I heard my brother and Bobert, I like to call him that, they were yelling frantically like mad scientists in the other room. Where on earth did Masen come from?

When I got downstairs Mom and Dad were sitting happily together watching T.V. Dad hadn't left for work yet, he usually has Uncle Emmett and his best bud Sam open the garage on Saturdays. It's him and Mom's time. They both looked up and smiled at me as I came downstairs. I plopped myself down in between them, they were watching something on the discovery channel about motorcycles.

"So when do I get to learn?" I questioned. Mom and Dad both looked at each other.

"You know my birthday is on Wednesday, I think I deserve a lesson or two" I looked at my Dad.

"First your Grandmother, then your Mother and now you. You 3 are just glutton for punishment aren't you?" Dad questioned with a smirk on his face. I shrugged my shoulders and gave him the same look I gave Seth yesterday. I was good at it, I always was.

"I'm not glutton, I just want to learn" I said keeping my cute face going.

"Oh Jake, you should teach her, just don't tell my Father" she laughed.

"Or Great Grandpa Charlie, he'd have a fit" she added. I laughed.

"They don't like them?" I asked.

"Let's just say, Grandma Bella had her bike taken away from her. Mainly it was because your Father was jealous" she giggled. I looked at my Dad who crossed his arms. He didn't look mad, just pretended to be.

"Okay, Wednesday after school, you and I" Dad stated with a smiled.

"Daddy, I love you" I wrapped my arms around him with a giant smile.

"I love you too Anna" he mumbled. I pulled away and suddenly forgot all about yesterdays ordeal. I was going to learn how to ride a motorcycle. In all reality I would be turning around 11 on Wednesday, but in this world I had to tell everyone I would be turning 17. As for Masen we told everyone he was turning 15. No one had questioned why our birthdays were on the same day, even though we were really twins, no one really cared to argue about the day.

After Dad left I heard a honking outside, it must have been Daniella waiting for me.

"Mom, if I get too tired tonight can I stay at Daniella's after the party?" I questioned, as I grabbed my things and was about to head out of the door.

"Sure sweetie, stay out of trouble, okay?" she asked. I ran to her and hugged her.

"I always do Mom" I told her. She nodded in approval and I was off to help Daniella set up. Her Brother was in the drivers seat, he was in college and had been home for a little while now. He took a liking to me, and I was the only friend of Daniella's he really liked. I hoped in the backseat, throwing my stuff next to me.

"Hello guys" I stated with a smug look. Daniella turned to me, while her Brother Steve looked at me through his review mirror. He had long dark hair pulled back into a pony tail, big muscles, some tattoo's, oh and did I mention he had his chin and eyebrow pierced.

"Are you partying with us High School kids tonight?" I questioned as we sped off down the street. He laughed.

"Yeah okay" he said.

"Don't listen to him Anna, he's hanging with us" she said with a smile.

The day progressed on, we went to several stores, Steve bought us all the booze and things that we needed. While we worked on the snacks and decorations. Once back at the house, we set it all up, Steve was nice enough to help. They had a huge house, one that didn't belong in Forks. It was almost like my Grandparents house. Except they had a huge in ground pool in the backyard, their pool even had a slide.

Guests stared arriving once it was dark, around 9pm. I was so excited there were so many people from school. I knew every single person at the party. Ryan was there, he had a red cup of beer in his hand and kept eyeing me. I was sitting by the pool lounging on one of the white chairs. I noticed him telling his friend Sean that he was coming over here. I quickly fixed my hair and waited.

"Hey Black" he stated with a smile. He always called me by my last name for some reason, but it was cute. He sat down in the chair next to me and faced me.

"Did you get yourself a drink?" he questioned.

"Sure, I had some earlier" I lied. He smiled.

"What are you doing all alone by the pool?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders and eyed him. He was so adorable. SETH. I shook my head and concentrated on what was going on at this very moment. I looked at him and smiled.

"I'm just relaxing, I was stuck helping Daniella set up for this thing" I told him as he moved his chair closer. I could feel the last of my human heart beating slightly.

"Bummer" he said when our chairs finally touched. I had my arm lying on the arm rest, and what does he do… he starts running his fingers down my arm. I noticed him shiver from the cold touch of my skin. It didn't seem to bother him though.

"Would you like me to get you a sweater your freezing" he commented. I shook my head.

"I always am" I smiled at him. He sighed and began to trace his finger along my arm again.

"I'm not just saying this because I'm drunk, but I honestly think you are the most beautiful girl in our class" he said to me with a smug smile. I eyed him and felt myself blushing.

"Well.. I … thank you" I stumbled a bit. The hottest guy in school had a crush on me, my god!

"Your welcome" he laughed, he bent down and put his drink down. I eyed him careful as he sat back up. He had gotten closer to me, I knew where this was heading. He moved himself closer and stared me in my eyes. Then without hesitation both of us leaned in, and his soft lips touched mine. I would be the envy of every girl in school. As we kissed the first thing I noticed was my phone vibrating, the second a strong vision which I think knocked me out of my seat.

_I was still at the party, it had to be at least around midnight. I was still all giddy from the kiss. When I noticed someone familiar on the other side of the pool. His perfectly pale white skin gave him away, it was him, it was Andrew. He was here and he was looking for me. I tried to shake myself out of the vision but I couldn't. I just stood there on the other side of the pool frozen, it was all silent, like in the movies. I saw people around me, but no one was making noise. I looked around me looking for a way to escape and when I did, he was gone. I began to start to freak out, I felt my heart pounding and my eyes filled with tears, and then I felt a tap on my shoulder. _

"Oh my god, Anna are you okay? Please talk to me Anna, Hello?" I opened my eyes, I had my hands rested at my temple. I was sitting on the cold cement ground, just near the edge of the pool.

"Anna, look at me" it was Ryan his voice was calm, and there was worry in it. Thank god he didn't just leave me there looking like a freak. I looked up and into his eyes. He smiled slightly.

"Should I take you to the hospital, you fell out of your chair, it was almost like you passed out, are you drunk?" he questioned. I shook my head, I was so embarrassed.

"No, I'm so sorry you probably think I'm a freak now" I held my head in my hands, I was about to cry.

"Not at all Anna, I was worried, I thought I did something wrong" he had a worried tone in his voice again.

"No, I'm sorry I get that from time to time, it's just a really bad headache I get. I'm so embarrassed" I said to him. He put his hands against mine, trying to pull my hands away from my face.

"I just wanted to make sure you were good" he said he had a slight smile on his face.

"Do you want me to get your anything?" he questioned. Well, what I could really go for is some blood, ya got any? That's what I really wanted to say. Yeah, so I could either kill him, or turn him. So if I turned him… ah, what the heck am I thinking. I shook my head and came back to reality.

"Water" I said grabbing my throat. I felt a burning sensation, I must of forgotten to hunt in the past few days. I had been so busy with studying for finals, and my dance team and gymnastics meets.

"Do you want me to take you to the chair, I don't know if I want you sitting next to the pool, you may fall in" he said. I smiled at him, thankful for his concern.

"I should be okay" I told him. He lifted himself up and smiled.

"Don't fall in okay?" he smirked. I shook my head.

"I won't" I laughed.

I took in a deep breath, here I was all alone sitting by the pool. A strange presence overcame me. I stood up and looked over at the other side of the pool. My phone was vibrating off the hook right now. I was frozen and couldn't answer it. There he was just like in my vision on the other side of the pool watching me. He had the same evil grin on his face as he did the first time he had me. Like in the vision he didn't say a word. I was afraid to look away in fear that he might disappear, and that the hand I felt in my vision was him.

"Hey Anna I got your drink" I looked back, stupid me. When I looked again across the pool Andrew was gone. I jumped when Ryan touched my shoulder.

"Oh shit, did I scare you?" he questioned. I shook my head.

"Sorry" I jumped again when my phone didn't stop ringing.

"That thing has been going off for as long as you were passed out" he told me.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" he questioned. I shook my head.

"Okay" he sat down again next to me, I crossed my legs and sat Indian style. I noticed the half a moon in the sky and smiled.

"Would it be okay if I tried that again?" he questioned. I Nodded. With his arm around me, he grew closer. His lips eventually touched mine. It was nothing like Seth's, nothing at all. His wrapped his hands gently around my neck, massaging it. It felt good.

"She's out here Seth" I heard Daniella scream. Before I could pull away I noticed him in the corner of my eyes. I pulled away from Ryan and my head automatically shot up to Seth. He looked hurt, but he didn't let it bother him. Ryan looked up at Seth and then back at me.

"Is he your?" I shook my head "no" quickly. He wasn't my boyfriend, he was my best friend.

"Oh, okay good I thought I was going to get beat" he said eyeing Seth. He was much bigger then him, and although he was on the football team, he could sense when someone was a lot tougher then he was.

"I'll catch you later okay Black?" he questioned. I smiled. He smiled right back at me. He stood up and walked passed Seth. He didn't look at him in the face, just scooted right past. Daniella looked at me and smiled.

"You need to tell me about that later" she said with a girly drunk giggle. I saw Seth roll his eyes and then walk forward.

He sat down next to me at the side of the pool and looked directly in my eyes. He looked a little bit upset about the kiss, but more worried then anything. I wasn't sure what this was all about, and I wasn't sure of what to say.

"Your Aunt called, she had a vision" he said to me. I nodded and looked down.

"She tried to call me, didn't she?" I questioned. He nodded.

"I had the vision too, he's here Seth, he's back and I could tell he wanted me. Okay let me explain to you what happened, so Ryan and I got to talking as he kissed me I felt a vision occur. When I woke up from the vision I was on the ground next to the pool. Ryan had been trying to wake me up, he thought I passed out from being drunk. I told him I needed a drink of water, so he went to go get it. When he did the vision I had came true, Andrew he was standing right there across the pool. I knew what he wanted, luckily Ryan came back and when I turned to check Andrew had fled, just like in my vision" I explained.

"She was getting worried because you weren't answering the phone, then I tried calling and you didn't pick up then either" he sighed.

"Do Mom and Dad know?" I questioned.

"No, not yet. Alice didn't want them to worry. So Alice called me and I came to make sure you were okay" he said.

"Well yeah, here I'm in one piece ,I'm great" I told him. He looked at me and took a deep breath.

"I guess I'll leave now, but be careful" he lifted himself off the ground and stared back down at me. I knew he was upset by the kiss, and I wanted to say something but I wasn't sure what to say.

"Seth I…" he looked down and shook his head.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he said. He turned his body and began walking towards the door. I wasn't sure if I should follow him and go home, or if I should stay.

"Seth.. Wait I…." I stood up and started to follow him, when I heard a bunch of voices.

"Happy birthday to you…." they started signing. It was Daniella and Ryan they were holding a cake for me. I didn't know they were going to do anything. I watched as Seth walked further and further away, but I smiled graciously at the crowd singing me "Happy Birthday". It was a cute cake, confetti cake, and I forced it down my throat to make them happy. Daniella had made it all on her own, and she was proud of it.

For the rest of the night I tried to forget the whole Seth issue. It was hard to forget because I knew I felt something inside of me. I felt an urge to run out of the party and go to his house. I wanted to run there curl up in his bed and fall asleep. I used to do that a lot, in the beginning of the school year I was getting bad visions, and I wasn't sure of the time frame of them. Each night I'd sneak out the window and run to his house. I threw a few rocks at his window and he let me in.

People started to leave, and I had really had enough. I wanted to be with my best friend, I was a bit worried that Andrew could possibly come back in the middle of the night. If he was going to be unpredictable then I would never know. When Steve came home around 2am, I heard him wandering around the kitchen mumbling about the mess. I got up from my spot on the couch and went to the kitchen. When he noticed me he smiled.

"Hey, your still awake?" he questioned. I nodded.

"I can't sleep. Could you do me a favor? I know it's late and you just got back but can you drop me off somewhere. I'd feel a lot safer with someone taking me, then walking this late" I said.

"Yeah" he tossed me the keys.

"I'll be right there, I just have to grab something" I turned around and grabbed my belongings. Once I had everything I made my way out to his car. My phone started to vibrate out of control. I was about to grab it, when I felt someone grab my shoulder. I turned around startled and came face to face with my enemy.

"Well, well, well … long time no see. You have grown up quite a bit haven't you" his snicker was evil. I wanted to right there jump on him, snap his neck off and run. I couldn't though I was frozen stiff in my place.

"You still want something from us?" I questioned him. He laughed.

"Of course I do… I want…." he was about to finish when we both heard Steve shutting the door. I looked at Steve and when I was about to turn back he was gone.

"Hey, thought I told you to wait in the car, not outside the car. Hence the keys" he joked. I was breathing heavily at this point, and I felt my face turn white. He looked at me.

"Are you okay?" he was right by my side in a second. I looked up at him with tears about to flow out of my eyes.

"Can you please just take me to Seth's" I urged. He nodded unsure of what had just happened. The whole walk to the car he kept a tight grip around my shoulders. The car ride to Seth's was quiet. He had dropped me off there before during other parties where Daniella was too drunk to notice anything going on. We pulled up to Seth's house.

"Are you sure he knows your coming, all the lights are off?" he questioned.

"Yeah it's fine, thank you so much for the ride" I said.

"Anytime, you know your the only friend of hers I like" he smiled.

"Aw, thanks" I quickly hugged him and got out of the car. I waited until he was gone before I snuck around to Seth's window. I picked up a rock, still shaken by the whole thing, I went to throw the rock. It was a hard it and the stone broke a tiny hole in the glass. Just great. The light flickered on and within seconds he appeared at the window. My body shook with fear, and tears rolled helplessly down my cheek. Luckily his window was low enough where I could climb in. I was in in no time, and apologizing for the window. He gave me a big shirt of his and we both sat down on his bed.

"I saw him again" I cried. He looked worried.

"Well, you'll be safe here.."

"What about Masen" I had almost forgotten he would go after Masen too.

"Alice and Jasper are secretly guarding your house again, they'll be okay" he said. I took in a deep sigh.

"Why don't you get some rest, it's already 3:30" he told me. Had it really been that late? I thought I had just gotten there, but apparently he and I had lost track of time.

"Thank you again for letting me stay" I said quietly. He nodded and went to shut the light off.

"Don't forget you owe me for the window" at first I thought he was serious. Then he stared at me with the big grin he always had.

"Jerk" I smacked him as he sat down next to me in his bed.

"You'll fix that yourself. Don't blame me, you should get better windows. You know I throw rocks" I put my head down on the extra pillow he had. He always left it there in case I came over.

"Maybe someone should stop throwing rocks" he put one hand on each side of my body and stared at me with an evil grin.

"Maybe next time I'll throw bricks" I put on a serious look, only for it to be ruined by his tickle attack. He got me where I hated it the most. I convulsed with laughter as he did so. I tried to keep my voice down not to wake anyone else in the house. It was near impossible not to giggle. When he stopped there was that awkward silence again. We both eyed each other, I could feel what would happen next. It was all on me this time I sat up his arms still on either side of me, I placed my lips on his and grabbed the back of his neck. I pulled him down with me, and kissed him like I meant it. He didn't struggle to pull away at all. Both of us were breathing heavily as we kissed. When it grew weird again we both pulled away in unison. My head spun, I closed my eyes and rolled myself over. I felt him remove his hands and he laid down next to me. I heard him sigh. I curled myself into a ball and tried to fall asleep. Although I was comfortable and safe, I knew I would have a sleepless night.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Wow! I almost forgot the amount of responses i got from this story. I love it! Thanks to all the twilighters on :D you guys are amazing, thanks to all of you here who are adding this story to your favorites. I'm so excited that this story is blooming again, and i can't thank you enough for your comments. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and i'd really like to hear what you think of the story turning into Anna's POV. Nessie's story is basically over because she has her kids and her family and the love of her life.. now her daughter is learning the ropes and i feel it's good to have her POV... please let me know how you feel. Enjoy this chapter and let me know what yout think. I promise if you are Masen and Leah fans I will give you more of them :D I promise!! ENJOY! and let me know what you think.. you guys are the best!!!!**

17. Guilt

The weekend had left Seth and I in an awkward position. Monday morning was here and I tried to ask myself where the weekend went. Thankfully I had Wednesday to look forward to. It was my Birthday and Dad was going to teach me to ride a motorcycle. Andrew didn't make a visit, and I was thankful for that. Mom and Dad finally knew because Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper and been around all day yesterday.

After I prepared myself for school, in a nice yellow spring dress with the black converses from the party, I headed downstairs. Masen and Leah were sitting at the table eating breakfast together. When Masen wasn't with Bobert or at school he was usually with her. The two had gone on several runs during the weekends and half the time wouldn't come back till Sunday. They were talking about planning another running trip up to the Canadian border.

I Noticed Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper speaking with Mom and Dad. Mom was in her dress clothes for work, and Dad was in his work clothes. They both eyed me as I came down the stairs.

"How's your visions Anna?" Aunt Alice jumped me right into the conversation.

"I had a strange one last night, but I don't think he's quite ready to strike yet" I informed her. It was a short vision, it was of him planning something, I wasn't sure what it was. Aunt Alice looked at me.

"Could you get what he was doing, I was having trouble, he kept zoning in and out. I couldn't keep tabs" she told me.

"Should I stay home today and concentrate on it with you?" I questioned her. She shook her head "no".

"Sweetie you can't miss school, I won't let you do that. If I see anything I'll make sure someone is there to protect you" she said.

"Oh, like Seth?" I questioned. They all looked at me with weird looks on their faces. I threw my hands in the air and began to walk towards the door. I heard them calling my name as I headed out the door. I kept my eyes on the ground as I walked towards the street. As I got closer I noticed a black car in the front of my house. I looked up to see Seth sitting in his car waiting for me as usual. I stopped dead in my tracks, he looked calm, which I wasn't expecting. Sunday morning I snuck out of his house before he woke up, I could barely sleep.

"You need a ride?" he questioned. I nodded and sluggishly made my way to his car unsure of what the next 5 minutes would bring. I sat down and threw my bag in the backseat. He sped away and there was nothing but complete and utter silence. It was like that all of the way to school, well almost all the way.

"So, what time did you leave yesterday morning?" he questioned. I shrugged.

"I don't know 8 or 9am" I said.

"Did you walk home?" he asked.

"Yeah…" I looked away as the breeze blew through my hair. I wanted to tell him how the kiss made me feel. In all honesty I had no idea how it made me feel. I had known Seth for 5 years now. I was young, very young when we had met. I needed, no, I pined to know what caused the romantic feelings. How could one minute we go from everything being normal and friendly, to a kiss that could inevitably change everything. We pulled up to the school, he stopped the car and didn't even look at me.

"Will you be at my gymnastics meet today? It's the last home match…" I turned to look at him, only to grab my bag. He didn't look at me when he spoke.

"Yeah, I never miss one" he said. I eyed him.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you then" I went to hop out of the car, and as I did he grabbed my arm. I turned to look at him. His eyes were intensely staring into mine. They were digging into my soul, and into my heart. His touch made my heart beat faster, and the shiver up my spine grew colder.

"Don't ever walk home again, do you hear me? Something could have happened to you! Do you understand me?" he was almost saying this while growling. I felt him shaking, he was angry I could tell. Yes, it was reckless to do such a thing, but I didn't want to wake him. He looked so peaceful, maybe he was dreaming about our kiss.

"I'm not a kid anymore" I pulled my arm away forcefully and jumped out of the car. I didn't even watch him pull away, I just walked right into the building. It took all of my energy not to break down and cry. I opened up my locker, and for a brief second while no one was looking stuck my head deep inside. I felt a few tears fall from the corner of my eyes. Then I let out a long drawn out sob, before I was rudely interrupted by Daniella.

"Anna" she lightly taped on my shoulder. I quickly wiped my tears and faced her. I could tell she knew I had been crying.

"Your mascara's running, you going to tell me what's up with you?" she questioned. I shook my head and shuffled my feet. She looked at me unsure of what to say next, and then I heard him.

"Anna" it was Ryan, I quickly regained myself and put a smile on my face before she could say anything more. He smiled at me and came up right behind Daniella.

"Hey, great party Daniella" he complimented her first and then looked at me.

"Hey Anna, can I talk to you privately for just one minute?" he questioned. I wondered what he wanted to know. I shrugged my shoulders and agreed to a little one on one time with him. It couldn't hurt. Daniella gave me that girly, "way to go" look, and I just rolled my eyes. I shut my locker and walked side by side with Ryan down the hallway.

"I had a good time with you at the party" he was staring at his feet as he spoke. He seemed nervous, I found it attractive that he was shy.

"Me too" I smiled at him. We kept our pace equal to each other, and both let out a nervous laugh.

"I was wondering If I could take you out, maybe Friday night…" he gazed down at the ground still. Slowly his eyes reached mine. Should I say yes? Would it hurt Seth for me to go out with him? But Seth and I we weren't a couple or anything. I guess it would be okay, but would I think about Seth the whole time? Ah! I had no idea what to do, I only said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Yes" I stopped short and looked up at him. He had a huge grin on his face.

"Great, so I can come pick you up at your house, Friday at 7?" he questioned. I nodded.

"Yeah, awesome" I said with a reassuring smile.

"I got to get to class, catch ya later" he had this huge smirk on his face as he ran to class.

The whole rest of the day was one big drag for me. I love school, but today I wasn't really in any kind of mood to be here. I wanted to so badly just see him, talk to him, and ask him what was going on between us. I'd feel like I real jerk if I had to cancel my Friday night plans. In a way, I'd be happy.

Once school was over for the day, the halls emptied. It was time for gymnastics, I lingered at my locker for a few extra moments gathering my things. I suddenly felt an odd presence in the hallway with me.

It startled me for a few reasons, the first being the scent, the second it wasn't familiar yet it was, and third it was evil. I closed my locker and in the corner of my eye he was standing there. He had a huge grin on his face, his unknown plan had brought us to this. I stood there both my feet spread apart ready to run at any moment. His laugh echoed through the hallways. I dropped my bag on the floor. Within a heartbeat he was breathing down my neck. I felt it, and I wanted it gone. I took in deep breaths as he circled around me. It looked as if a predator was getting ready to catch it's prey.

"So, we meet again my love" he snickered. I started taking short breaths, afraid to move and afraid to speak again, I stood there like bait.

"Oh, your in a panic my dear, don't be I'm not ready to take you yet. I'll get you when you are least expecting it. When your Family has no idea, when you have no idea, and it will be somewhere away from everyone. You and your friend Alice will never know.." he hissed in my ear.

"Oh and one more thing…." I looked at him my eyes grew wide as I began to go into panic mode.

"Run" he whispered. Within an instant his hand almost wrapped around my neck. I was quick to react and finally my feet took control and my legs followed. I was now running down the hallway, my backpack still lying behind me. I didn't look back, and I didn't want to look back. In an instant I was crashing through the front doors of the school. Once I got down the steps I stopped for a moment, I placed my hands on my knee's and crouched. I wasn't breathless I was just scared, and my body was reacting to it. A hand touched my shoulder and I jolted up in an instant, I was almost growling by the time I stood up, and I realized it was Seth. My heart almost stopped as I straightened out and wrapped my arms around his body.

I felt myself tear up, I was now whimpering like a baby. I couldn't help it, he was going to get me one way or another. For right now he would tease me every waking moment of my day, he would make it worse.

"Anna, Anna" it was Masen calling from behind. This would hurt him, this would kill him. I don't know what it would do to him, if he found out what just happened. He already kicked himself in the behind for a month after we got back for not killing him. Now that he's back what ever will he do. I didn't look at him, I just kept myself buried into Seth's shirt. It was the most comforting place in the world.

"Seth, what happened I found her backpack in the middle of the hallway" I heard the concern in Masen's voice, and prayed it was only him and not Bob too. I dug my face deeper into Seth, and tightened my grip.

"Take me home" I mumbled deep into his chest. I felt him kiss the top of my head. Before I was ready to walk, Seth leaned down and picked me up like a child. He cradled me in his arms, and leaned down softly kissing my forehead. I grabbed on tighter, as he motioned for Masen to follow. Seth placed me in the front seat, and Masen hoped in the back. Seth had put the top up in his car, because of the rain about to come down on us. We got into the car just in time as it started to pour. No one talked to find out what was wrong the whole ride home. Once we pulled up to the house, Mom and Alice awaited my arrival. I saw them standing on the front steps, as we stopped they ran towards us.

"Did he hurt you, what happened?" Aunt Alice questioned. Mom flung the door open and started to check every part of my body.

"I'm fine" I mumbled.

"Did who hurt her?" Masen was curious. He eyed me and then he looked at my Mom and Aunt Alice. I didn't know if he had over heard this morning at breakfast, but apparently no one had informed him. I heard a growl in his chest.

"It's Andrew" Aunt Alice looked at Masen, we all hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid. His reaction wasn't what I thought. He said "oh" and then hopped out of the car. I was stuck there with Seth, Mom, and Aunt Alice. Mom was still checking every part of me to make sure I was okay. I looked over at Seth, and then decided there was one thing I wanted to do at this very moment.

"Can I just go upstairs and relax please" I motioned towards Seth, who nodded at me. Mom and Aunt Alice moved out of the way. I stood up out of the car and walked towards the house. I knew that he was following right on my heels, making sure I was okay. Mom and Alice whispered to each other in the background. I could hear what they were saying, didn't they realize I'm a vampire too?

I walked slowly to the house, Masen had already gotten to his room, his door was shut he even put out his "Do Not Disturb, Medic at Work" sign up. I sighed and turned to my door. I heard Seth's footsteps behind me, unsure of weather to come with me or not. I flung my door open and headed for the bed. Maybe he'd stay and maybe he wouldn't. Besides Andrew being a downer in this situation, I had other things to worry about too. Teenage things. I had to worry about weather my date Friday night would affect Seth. Then I had to worry that if he left me alone with this guy, would Andrew somehow find me. I left the door open for Seth as I sat down, untying my shoes and lying down. He shut the door slowly leaving it open just a crack. Privacy was always good. I shut my eyes and felt the bed move, then I felt his face next to mine.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, he scooted closer to me and I did to him. Within a few minutes his arm was securely around me and I was lying on his chest. I listened as his heart beat out of control. It had been doing that a lot lately when we were together. His breathing was off, and I could tell something was up. When I looked up at him, his eyes were closed tightly. I wasn't sure what he was thinking of, I really wish at this point I had Grandpa Edwards ability. I wanted to jump right into his head and find out what he was thinking.

His weight shifted for a moment and I thought he was about to say something, he cleared his throat. Then I heard it, the sound of my Father and Masen yelling. Masen seemed upset, and I had no idea what was going on. Seth and I jumped up at practically the same time. We both raced down the stairs, leaving the moment behind. Once we got down there I noticed Dad about ready to explode, and the front door bounced open and closed. I eyed Mom and Alice who stood wide eyed behind the sofa.

"What the heck happened?" I questioned. Dad turned to me his eyes were wide with anger.

"Jake, want me to go grab him?" Seth questioned coming out from around me. Dad nodded his fists clenched in a ball.

"Have my spare clothes ready for me when I get back" he said to me. I nodded and watched as he raced out the door. The door slammed open and then shut again like it had done a few seconds prior. I looked at my Father who seemed to me calming down.

"So, is anyone going to tell me what happened? Because I'm not psychic all the time you know!" I stated in an angry voice. Mom ran to my side and put her arm around me.

"Masen told your Father he wanted to find Andrew, hunt him down and kill him. He wants to prove something. He thinks because he got injured it was all of his fault we didn't get him, and that now he's back to get you" Mom said. Dad was breathing heavily, I had never seen him that mad. I pulled out of my Mom's grip and walked over to my Dad. I threw my arms around his shaking body and he hugged me back.

Today had been one of those stressful days for my Family again. Mom was right the bad luck just keeps coming. Now I was having bad luck in my vampire world and in my real world. I was at my bedroom window for hours, just waiting for the two of them to return. I saw Mom and Dad sitting out front on lawn chairs. Mom had her arm wrapped tightly around Dad. When the darkness came and my alarm clock read 10pm I began to feel tired. The events of the day had worn me out. I walked over to my drawer pulled out some pajama's, and grabbed Seth's spare clothes. Once I got dressed I laid out his clothes on the trunk at the end of my bed. I could barely keep my eyes open, I shut off the light and crawled into my bed. The covers felt so good as I wrapped myself up in them for comfort.

I wasn't sure what time it was but I heard shuffling in my room. The first thing I heard was the door click shut. I rolled over still comforted by my blankets and looked to see who it was. I noticed Seth with his clothes in his hands. He was wrapped in a towel that Mom most likely had given him. I closed my eyes allowing him to change. I kept them shut as tight as possible just in case. A few minutes later I felt the bed move, and the blankets shift. I kept my eyes closed, waiting and craving his touch. He knew what I wanted because as I turned to face the opposite way, the warmth of his body grew incredibly close. I felt his arm wrap around the side of my body as he snuggled close.

"Hey sweetie, your brother is safe and sound. I'll stay the night, you'll be safe" his breath lingered in my ear as he spoke. I wasn't about to ruin this moment with tears, since the lump in my throat was so huge, I just nodded. His grip tightened and he let out a sigh. With him beside me I was asleep in no time.

Tuesday flew by with none other then the usual routine. I was questioned by my gymnastics coach, she wanted to know where I was for the last meet. I explained I was sick. It wasn't a complete lie. I really did feel sick, sick to the core.

So it was Wednesday, it was our birthday. I knew he was getting excited because Tuesday night he kept bugging me to tell him what he got. I checked through my closet to see what I had to wear. It was a big day and I was super excited to get it started. I was going to get a chance to ride a motorcycle. Plus tomorrow is my road test, oh, maybe I'll get a car. I pulled out a really cute black polka dot dress, and I grabbed some black flats. I put on my outfit for the day and spun around in front of my mirror.

There was a low knock on my door. In the midst of twirling I stopped short.

"It's open" I called. The door opened very slowly and when I looked up Seth stood in my doorway. His eyes grew wide as he looked at me.

"Your beautiful" I smiled and looked down, I noticed that in his hands was a small package wrapped in pink wrapping. He stepped in and was right behind me, he placed his free hand on my bare shoulder.

"So how's the birthday girl?" he questioned. I shrugged my shoulders, but looked back at him through the mirror with a smile.

"I have something for you, maybe you could forget about everything going on and just smile" the hand that rested on my shoulder began to massage it gently. I turned to face him, I looked up into his eyes, as I did I felt the box being placed gently in my hand. I didn't look down just kept my eyes on his. Why was I feeling weird inside? I felt mesmerized. I noticed his lips curl up into a smile, he let out a small laugh and then looked at me.

"You going to open it or what?" he questioned. I suddenly felt flushed. I rolled my eyes at his laughter and walked back to the bed. I sat down and patted my hand next to me. He smiled and made his way over. He was dressed all neat for work, nice black pants, a suit and tie, he worked in an office down town. His hair was all neat and perfect, and he was just…. No! I need to stop. He kept staring at me and I realized I had not touched the gift again.

"Right, the present" I laughed. I felt his arm reach around my lower back, as I slowly slid my finger underneath the gift. I slipped open the paper to discover a small white box. I looked up at him as he nudged me slightly.

"Go ahead" he let out another small laugh. I slowly lifted the top of the box. I noticed a silver chain, digging a little further was the bottom, it was a locket in the shape of a heart. Diamonds were spread out on the heart. It was beautiful, I lifted it up out of the box and let it hang. He took his hand from around me and grabbed the heart.

"Here, this may be cheesy… but I thought you might like this" he undid the clasp connecting the heart together. Inside was a picture from our past, it was when we had first met, I was so young. Both of us smiled, it was innocent then, maybe he wanted me to remember us like that. Perfectly happy with no kiss to ruin our fun. I remember the picture too, I was sitting at my piano in his lap. I felt my eyes tear up, it was beautiful, something to give me a memory of us. I didn't care how cheesy or how many times it had been done before. I loved it, it was from my Seth, my best friend in the entire world.

"Do you like it?" he asked. I nodded my head, I was unable to speak. I missed those days, they were so carefree. I was able to not have any worries, Seth was like a big brother who would play with me. I always felt safe, always even when there was danger he was there. This locket was a reminder that he would always be there and pretty much has been since the beginning. I looked over at him, he had his usual goofy smile on his face. I loved that smile.

"It's amazing" I ended up choking out. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him tight. After our hug he made sure to put the locket around my neck. I lifted my hair for him and then it fall down onto my neck has he grazed the back of my neck with his soft hands. I turned and looked at him.

"It fits me well doesn't it?" I questioned. He nodded.

"It's perfect" it was one of those awkward moments after that. Both of us had stupid grins on our faces. I could feel it happening like gravity was overtaking us. Both of us moved closer to each other at the same time, it was just like last time, we almost had our lips touching. I was actually craving his taste, I was craving his lips against mine. The closer he got the warmer inside I felt.

"ANNA BANANNA!!!" it was Masen he barged through the door unaware of what was going on.

"Don't you knock?" I scolded. He didn't care for my attitude much. He had a giant grin on his face.

"Come downstairs hurry up" within a heartbeat he ran back down stairs. I had no idea why he wanted me to go downstairs. Seth and I both looked at each other and smiled.

"I guess you should go and see what they want" he said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back. Nothing was wrong with today, there was no reason to be sad. I stood up and took his hand, pulling him like a child.

"Come on Sethy let's go" I stated pulling backwards. He laughed and followed through with my pull. I kept a hold of his hand the entire way downstairs. Everyone was downstairs, the whole Family. When I mean the whole Family I mean, Mom, Dad, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rosalie, Grandpa Billy, Grandpa Charlie, Grandma Bella, Grandpa Edward, Grandpa Carlisle, and Grandma Esmee. It was literally everyone. Masen had a silly look on his face, he had already received his gift from what I knew from a small vision I had. They must of done something to block my vision of my gift. I honestly had no idea for once, and I was excited.

Mom and Dad came towards me, I let go of Seth's hand as they put their arms around me. I looked up at both of them, they both had grins plastered on their faces.

"What's going on you guys?" I questioned. They both pulled me towards the door, I felt Seth's presence behind me. As we walked out I saw a car that looked exactly like Aunt Rosalie's sitting in the front of the house. I had always mentioned to her how much I loved her car, and wished I had one of my own. I was breathless. I felt my Father place a set of keys in my hand.

"Are you serious?" I half laughed and half shouted. This couldn't be? Did they really get me a car. I was so hoping they would and here it is, sitting here in front of me.

"It's all yours…" Mom said with a smile.

"It's all yours only after you pass your test tomorrow" Dad added.

"Oh, and go check the garage" Dad said with a smirk. I gave him an odd look. I heard laughter in the background. I practically ran to the garage. Once I got there I noticed an extra bike in the garage.

"It was mine" Grandma Bella came up from behind me, she wrapped her small arms around me.

"And then it was mine" Mom said standing right behind me, and next to her Mom. I turned back at them and almost was about to scream.

"Are you really serious?" I questioned. They both looked at me and nodded.

"You and your Dad will have a blast, now get on that helmet"

"But I don't even…" I began to say.

"It's fine" Dad said taking his helmet and putting it on his head. I Noticed Grandpa Edward and Charlie with their arms crossed, just waiting for something to go wrong. They hated when Grandma Bella and Mom had ridden them and now it was my turn. Dad handed me a helmet and I looked over at Seth. Seth encouraged me with a big smile. I looked over and noticed that Masen was on one too. He smiled at me as he placed his helmet on. The 3 of us were going to go for a ride, Daddy was going to teach us. This was the best birthday ever.

After a well taught lesson, and half a day missed already of school, the 3 of us started our engines. The loud purr made my heart sing with joy. I loved the vibration beneath me and knew pretty soon I'd be on the road. The three of us were lined up, luckily our street was very secluded, and plus Grandpa Charlie, a retired Chief told us it was okay to ride. It was okay as long as no one got hurt. After a good start the 3 of us took off. Dad of course gained speed and went ahead of Masen and I, while the two of us enjoyed our first ride. I loved every second of it. It was freedom, being a vampire had it's advantages of running, but this was different, it was much different.

We had come up to the end of the street, I noticed Dad turn, then Masen, and I went to turn to… everything went dark….

_It was a cloud day, the rain, the thunder, I looked miserable. I sat on first beach just me, no one else. I was sitting on first beach in a thunderstorm. That couldn't be right, I would never. I looked up and noticed my new red car sitting up by the parking lot. Then I realized it could be true. The waves angrily crashed against the shore. I had no idea what had made me so upset. The air seemed a bit warmer then usual. It had to be at least July or the end of August, maybe sooner. Something seemed wrong. Then the evil presence appeared. I turned as I heard the sound of thunder echoing in my ears. _

"_I told you I'd get you alone, all alone" he snickered. I stood up and felt frozen again. He had that affect on me. He was close to me in under a second. A breeze blew and knocked me into him. He had me in his arms, I felt panic and I felt scared. His hands reached around my neck. I knew he wanted to snap it, I could feel the pressure that he put on it. It hurt and I could feel it, vision or no vision it hurt. _

"_You have another think coming if you think it will be this easy, I wouldn't give you the real vision" his laugh echoed. With each snicker it faded, his laugh faded into my name. _

"Anna, Anna honey please speak to me" it was Dad.

"Dad you shouldn't remove her helmet, don't move her neck" it was Masen. It sounded as if he were playing doctor.

"Masen it's fine, I need to make sure she's okay" Dad was close to my face.

"Sweetie" he barely touched me, he was most likely worried that I was hurt badly. Like my injury at gymnastics when I was younger. I moved a bit just to make sure nothing was broken. When I felt the urge my eyes opened. I was afraid to open them at first, in fear it might be him playing with my mind. It wasn't, it was Dad and Masen.

"Is the motorcycle okay?" I questioned in a groggy voice. Dad snickered.

"You 3 are always concerned about the bike more than your own health huh?" Dad questioned. I laughed but it hurt.

"Hey take it easy sweetie" he said brushing my hair behind my ears.

"Can you move?" he questioned.

"I'm pretty sure I can" I told him.

"Anna!!" Aunt Alice was running down the street in a frantic mess.

"I'm so sorry I did not see that sooner, I had two visions at once, the one of you falling and the one of you at the beach" she stated as she kneeled down next to me. I smiled at her.

"It's okay Aunt Alice, I'm fine see" I sat up, my human self felt dizzy but other then that I was fine.

"Did you see what I saw?" I asked her. My voice sounded a bit raspy. She nodded.

"What do you think it means?" I questioned.

"I don't know, but I'll have to analyze and see what I can come up with" she said. I nodded knowing that we wouldn't find out exactly what it had meant, until the day it happened.

"Oh sweetie your dress, we'll have to buy you a new one" any excuse to buy a new dress. I looked at her and laughed. Dad placed his arms around me, he helped me get back onto my feet. I felt okay, it was my birthday and I wasn't going to ruin that with a tiny spill. Dad and Masen walked the bikes back down the street, my Family patiently waited for us back at the house.

Mom and Dad allowed us to miss school today, since the whole Family was here we decided to have a party. Mom made taco's, one of Masen and Dad's favorite foods. The cake I have to admit was good, I used to love ice cream cake. Now I could barely stomach human food. I couldn't miss out on birthday cake, I mean who does that? The day flew by without anymore visions. I got numerous calls from my friends at school, including Ryan who wished me the biggest happy birthday. We talked for a long while about our date on Friday. We were both excited.

My Family began to leave around 9pm that night, Masen had invited Bobert over. He and Leah spent the whole day together, inseparable, almost flirting. It was odd, but as soon as Bobert came over, Leah backed off a bit. Once everyone had left, Seth and I were outside lying on the freshly cut summer grass. The sky actually had no clouds in it. The stars were bright, and the night was cool. I was lying on his chest, listening to his heart beating.

"Do you want me to stay again tonight?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I do want you to" I told him. He shifted from under me, and sat up. I kept up with him and ended up leaning on his shoulder. He tilted his head towards me.

"Did you have a good birthday?" he questioned. I nodded.

"Even falling off a motorcycle couldn't ruin my day" I laughed.

"Didn't you have work today? Weren't you all dressed up for that?" I questioned. He looked at me and smiled.

"I had to distract you from what would really happen."

He smiled at me. Our glances met again, the feeling of wanting to kiss him rushed through me again. I knew he felt it too. His brown face flushed with embarrassment. I knew mine was too, I could already feel the blood rushing straight to my cheeks. Seth smiled his usual cheesy smile. The gravity moved us together, I moved my head from off of his shoulder so that I could look at him. When our lips finally did meet the tingle was unbearable. It was like I was struck by lightning. It wasn't a painful tingle but a nice one. My lips touched his, they were soft and moist. This wasn't my first kiss so it didn't bother me to take it to the next stage. I began to bite his bottom lip lightly, I could hear a low moan deep inside his chest. This wasn't even work to me, it was so easy and so not forced.

I felt something I thought I'd never feel from Seth. His tongue it slid gently into my parted mouth. He bit down softly on my bottom lip, as he continued to explore my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck, taking in his scent. I could hear his breathing increase, mine did too. His warm body was close and I could feel myself pressing up against his chest. I still couldn't decide weather it was right to feel this way about him.

I pulled away with guilt riding over me. It was guilt about my date on Friday. I pulled away and noticed his smile. It was big, but scared. I wanted to tell him what I was feeling about the kiss, but only one thing shot out of my mouth. If I could rewind time, I would rewind and re-think what I was about to say.

"I have a date on Friday" it came out so fast, I wasn't even sure if he heard me.

"You what?" he questioned. His smiled turned to a frown.

"I have a date Friday" I slowed down my speech, hoping he wouldn't get mad.

"Oh, with who?" okay he didn't seem angry.

"Ryan, from school" I noted.

"The kid from the party?" he questioned. I nodded my head slowly biting my bottom lip.

"That's great, I hope you have fun" he began to stand up like he was leaving.

"Wait, Seth, are you leaving?" I questioned him. He shook his head.

"I promised you I wouldn't. I don't break promises" his voice seemed stern.

"Why don't we get inside, I don't want to leave you out here" he grumbled. I hesitantly got up and forced myself back inside with him. We both sluggishly walked up the stairs together. We passed Mom and Dad snoring away on the couch, with Masen and Leah on the lounge chair out cold as well. He was the first in my room, he grabbed his clothes and headed out to the bathroom to change.

By the time he came back I was tucked under my covers. I curled up into a ball and waited for his touch. I saw the lights go out, and then I felt the bed move. His body seemed far and out of reach. I felt uncomfortable and I felt the need for his touch. I cleared my throat to try to make a difference. He didn't move. I pulled my knee's into my chest more. I wrapped my hands around my knee's holding myself tight. He must have felt the tension surging through me. I somehow ended up letting out one big sob, I don't know where it came from. He groaned and rolled over, placing his arm tightly around my body. I let out a sigh trying to relax myself, and took in his scent. I closed my eyes, wishing the feeling of guilt could just wash away.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Wow! Another amazing response from you guys, I actually have the ending to this planned already which is rare for me haha. The beginning of this chapter is sort of a filler, keeping you into what is going on in Anna's life. Okay this chapter get's a little crazy towards the end... I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!! Let me know what you think, and thank you so much for all of your incredible feedback. **

18. There's a Hole Where my Heart Used to Be

It was Friday morning around 3am, a loud thunderstorm rolled through La Push. The room was dark, Seth was still next to me but we hadn't spoken much since my Birthday. Later tonight I'd be in the care of Ryan, he didn't tell me what he had planned for our date, but I wasn't going to let anything ruin my excitement for it. I still felt miserable for what I was doing. I kept my eyes closed as I saw a bolt of lightning, it was easy to see even with my eyes closed. The rain pounded down at the window, Seth's arm was tight around me.

_I wasn't sure how conscience I was, but the storm was still rumbling. It was close and hadn't let up. I heard hard pellets hitting the window. I jumped but still didn't wake. His grip tightened as I heard myself whimper. I still wasn't sure if I was dreaming it all. I heard my closet door open. The creek sounded so real, I listened closely, my hearing heard it all. There were footsteps, someone had been in my closet, they were now coming to get me. I was with Seth, I thought it would be when I was alone. I smelled him, he was near. I felt him, he touched my shoulder. I screamed loudly as I saw his shadow, it was him he was here in my room. I screamed louder, and louder, my throat felt like it was ripping in two. _

I was still screaming, it hurt but I couldn't stop, the room was still dark, were my eyes still closed? I felt someone shaking me, I screamed and whaled my arms. They kept saying my name.

"Anna" the voice faded in and the second my brain cleared and I knew who it was my eyes flew open. Eight pairs of eyes stared at me, I felt sweat pouring down my face, stupid human side. My heart was beating out of control again. I was lying on my back, Seth held his face. I must have smacked him. Mom and Dad eyed me, and Masen sleepily stood in the doorway.

"Anna, what happened, did you have a vision?" Dad questioned. Mom was sitting next to Seth preparing some ice for him. I must have been screaming for quite some time. Dad was sitting on the bed next to me now. I grabbed his arm and held on tight.

"I… I .. I don't know" I stuttered. My throat was horse from screaming. Dad's arms carefully went around my shoulders. I felt my breathing coming together, the last of the tears fell down my cheek.

"Did I do that to you?" I reached forward and touched Seth's bruised cheek. He looked at me and sighed.

"I'm fine" he said sincerely. I shook my head and hung it low. It wasn't okay, the recent dreams and visions were effecting me. It was more than just seeing it in my head, they had become a reality for me. I couldn't tell the difference of it being real or fake. I felt as if I were slipping, I remember when I was younger not being able to figure out the visions and dreams. Now that I'm older it's worse, I know what's going on.

"Do you want to stay home from school today?" Mom questioned.

"I could ask for a day off" she asked sincerely. I shook my head, I didn't want to miss school. If I missed school, Ryan would think I cancelled on him. I shook my head again.

"No. I can't miss school today. I have a date tonight, I don't want this to effect anything" I was almost crying again, but calmed myself.

"Do you need anything else from your Mother and I?" Dad questioned.

"No, I'll be fine" I told them. Masen was still standing in the doorway. He looked worried and scared. I looked at him and let out one of my smiles. He didn't smile back, he turned around and walked back into his room. A few minutes later, Mom and Dad left the room shutting the lights off behind them. Seth and I sat there in silence. I didn't want to lay back down, most of all didn't want another vision or dream.

"Come here and lay down with me" he grabbed onto my arm. He was lying on the bed looking up at me. I didn't say anything I slid down next to him and placed my head on his chest. I wrapped one of my legs over his, and squeezed him tight. He began to run his fingers through my hair. It felt good, and it was calming me down. I then heard him humming one of the songs I had written for him on the piano. It was the first one that he heard, the one after my vision about kissing him.

"You remembered it" I whispered.

"Shh" he comforted me, and then continued humming it to me. This guy would go above and beyond for me. What did I ever do to deserve this much attention from him? I began to feel the twinge of guild over riding my comfort again. "_Just go to sleep"_ I heard a voice in my head say. Was it my own? I had no clue I was too tired to fight it, and so I fell into my dreams, way too deep.

"_I like it when your asleep I can mess with your mind, little one" he purred into my ear. It was like his lips were against my ear. This was his way of tormenting me. I knew this guy had massive amounts of powers, but I didn't think it was this strong. He was in my dreams, I could feel it I knew he was messing with me. I hated the feeling of being messed with. It made me want to turn into something I knew that I wasn't. I'm not a killer and I'm not an angry person, but when you come into my dreams and mess with me it's another story. I pushed the voice away. _

The voice echoed in my ears as the alarm beeped with all it's rage. Stupid piece of…. I hit the button and groggily sat up. Seth was gone, he must have left a little while ago, his scent lingered and the indent in his pillow was still there. I sighed as I rolled onto my back and stared up at the ceiling. I guess I would have to stay conscience all night, even in my dreams to make it go away. I had to keep it from effecting me, I needed to show him that I was strong. I'm a vampire for Christ sakes. I was still very tired so I sluggishly made my way to the closet, I pulled out some jeans, a t-shirt and normal converses for the day. I curled my hair making it look bouncy and cute. I wasn't going to go all out today, I had to prepare myself for tonight. I grabbed my bag and headed down the stairs. Leah and Masen were quiet and whispering to one another.

"Hey Anna, Seth had to go into work early…." Leah started to say.

"It's okay, I'm going to drive my car today, Dad said it was okay, as long as I passed my drivers test" I said with a smile, as I remembered the awesome night I had after school had let out. I came home and Dad took me to my test, I passed with flying colors. I went hunting to celebrate. It was while I was resting when my excitement wore off and that stupid dream ruined my night.

"Masen, do you want a ride to school?" I questioned him. He looked at me.

"Maybe I should go with you in case you have a vision" he said. Masen had gotten to take his test too. We just kept him from driving because of High School. We had put him in 9th grade because he didn't grow as quick as me. Imagine a 9th grader driving to school? So it was settled I drove Masen to school, accident free. It was nice to finally be able to drive myself and my friends were extremely excited when I pulled up in my new car. Ryan and Daniella were the first to come over to me.

"Nice ride" Ryan commented. I smiled.

"Jeez, makes my piece of junk look even more like crap. Should we take your car tonight?" he joked placing his arm around me. I smiled at him. His eyes were wide with excitement, I could tell he couldn't wait for our date tonight. Daniella hit him on the arm.

"You're the guy, you take her out, not vice versa" she joked. He smiled.

"I know" he leaning his face into my hair. I heard him take in my scent, and then noticed a smile on his face. Daniella rolled her eyes at us, as she headed into the school. Ryan walked me to my locker, it was nice to have someone like that. One of my other good friends Jennifer Riley walked passed, smiling. She was in her cheerleading outfit, blonde and beautiful. She didn't get very far, when I noticed her turning back around. She was with the captain of the team Miranda Sullivan, a dark haired beauty. Forks High School's first gothic cheerleader. They walked towards Ryan and I, we were both flirting and being kids.

"Anna-Bella" Miranda said with a smile. Ryan still kept his arm around me, as we turned our attention to them.

"Hey Miranda, what's up?" I questioned. She eyed me and then Ryan.

"You two an item now?" she asked with a sly look. Ryan smiled and pulled me closer.

"We won't know until tonight" he placed a kiss on my head. I froze it didn't have the same effect that someone else's kiss did. I took in a deep breath and kept my smile, trying not to let it get to me.

"Well, that's really not what I wanted to ask" Jennifer stood behind Miranda like a clone. I eyed the two of them.

"I've seen you at your gymnastics meets and practices, we need a good squad for next year. Competition is tight and we are losing half of the squad, most of them are seniors. I mean honestly watching you was your audition already, so what I'm asking is if you'd join the squad?" she questioned. I had never been asked to join cheerleading, I guess I really never thought of it. When I first got to school I thought cheerleaders were too perky and annoying. That was until my first football game in October. It was amazing, they actually diversified their squad, there were Goth's on the squad, following in Miranda's footsteps. She was gorgeous and very good at what she did. It would be an honor to be on the team. I felt my smile grow, something good happening, it couldn't be.

"Miranda are you serious?" I questioned. She nodded, and so did Jennifer. Daniella stared blankly and me and at the girls.

"You too Daniella, I know what your made of" Jennifer added. Miranda smiled at us. Both of us looked at each other. I slipped from Ryan's grip and grabbed her hand. We both screamed like little girls.

"I guess that's a yes?" Miranda asked with a laugh.

"Hell yes" (hale yes!hahahhaa) we both responded at the same time.

"Meet me in the gym at lunch for your uniforms, we practice all summer it's going to be awesome" Miranda stated with a smile.

I was so excited when lunch came around, school had finally regained it's appeal. I loved the feel of it again. Everything cleared my mind as Daniella and I happily skipped our to the gym. Once we got inside we noticed them doing a practice. It looked like the seniors were trying their hardest. They eyed Daniella and I as we entered with smiles. Miranda jogged over to us as the rest of the girls continued.

"Hey guys, follow me" she lead us into the locker room. In a closet in the back of the room was our uniforms. She asked us our size and then handed us the blue and golden uniforms. On the top was a golden Spartan.

"Join us for practice" she said with a smile.

I couldn't wait to get home and tell everyone about my day. Daniella and I ran to my car, excited to go home and tell everyone. Ryan was behind me and he came running out of the building.

"Anna" he yelled running to my car. I smiled at him as I leaned against the car. Daniella hoped in and smiled.

"You said you'd give me directions" he sounded out of breath. I handed him a piece of paper that I had drawn on in class. It was the directions to my house both written and drawn. He smiled. Both of us leaned into each other with a kiss. I pulled away and smiled.

"See you at 7" I said as I hoped into the car.

We drove the whole way with the top down. Masen was staying after school with Bobert to work on a project so I was free to go. When I got home I was upset to see that no one was home. It didn't stopped me though, I got into the shower and cleaned up for tonight. I wanted to be perfect. I stayed in the bathroom for a good hour, just curling my hair and fixing up myself. I put on makeup and the works. I went into my room with just a towel wrapped around me. I closed the door and began to go through outfits. I decided it seemed to be a good night, so I went with a green dress, I could of worn it as a shirt or a dress, I put on black leggings and wore black flats. I fixed up my hair, and everything was perfect.

By 7 o'clock I hadn't seen or spoken to Seth. I was a bit worried, and I hoped he'd be here when I came back. I heard the door bell ring, Mom went to open it.

"Anna, sweetie your date is here" she called up to me. I took one last deep breath, I grabbed my black clutch and headed down stairs. Dad had to work late so Mom was the only one who knew about cheerleading. She was excited because she never got to do anything like that, and wanted me to have the best experience. When I came downstairs Ryan looked amazing. He was wearing a tight black shirt, tight blue jeans, and dress shoes. Mom stared him up and down approvingly.

"Mom, you know Ryan" I said to her, I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. He looked great.

"Yes, Ryan it's nice to see you again, take care of her will you?" she questioned. Ryan smiled and let out a small laugh.

"I always do Mrs. Black" he said in a polite town. I could see the school girl in Mom and she almost squealed.

"Have fun, not too late Anna" she called. I waved my hand and walked outside with him. I got into his truck and we headed off on our date.

Dinner consisted of eating in Port Angeles and this cute Italian restaurant. We spoke the entire night about me joining the cheerleading squad, about his excitement for next years football season. He would officially be the star being senior and all. He was telling me about all of the scholarships that school's offered. He was looking to go to either Miami or UCLA. He had big plans and big goals. I suddenly realized with all of this college talk, that I had no plans. I was technically only 11 and hadn't really thought about it.

"So where are you thinking of going to school?" he questioned. I wanted to avoid this question, it hadn't even occurred to me. I just wanted to have a normal High School experience, and now that it was almost senior year there was a whole other experience that haunted me. I took a swig of my pasta and eyed him.

"I really don't know to be honest, I haven't thought of it. I'm thinking maybe I'll just stay here. I love Washington" that was an understatement if anything. He looked at me.

"Why don't you try to get a gymnastics scholarship. You can get a lot of money put towards school, and you don't necessarily have to go for that" great now our date turned into college talk.

"Or… what about your music, you could definitely go somewhere with that" he said. I never really thought of that, but actually it was kind of perfect.

"I agree, music is my life. I wrote a new song yesterday. I can't get enough of the whole composing and hearing it when I'm finished" I said. He smiled happy that he could strike something, that could be a future possibility.

Dinner ended with talking about us rather then our futures. We talked about the party and everything else going on. School suddenly became a sudden conversation of the past. The check came and he paid for it all, when I went to dig into my purse for money he stopped me. I guess I couldn't complain, and my stomach turned from the disgusting human food that I had just eaten. Luckily the bloody steak made up for it. I noticed him watching me as I sipped the blood with a spoon. It didn't seem to bother him.

We ended up at first beach, the night sky was once again beautiful. The stars were out and shining and I couldn't help but smile. He pulled up in the parking lot and shut the engine off.

"I hope you don't mind, I just enjoy this view, it's breathtaking isn't it?" he questioned. I nodded and then realized exactly what view we were seeing. It was the one I saw when Seth and I shared our first kiss. I began to feel my chest tighten and my stomach churned. I knew it wasn't from the food, it was from guilt. His arm went around me and I jumped.

"I'm sorry" he apologized. I shook my head.

"No, I'm sorry. I was just in another world and didn't realize" I said with a laugh.

"You are so cute when your out of it" he said to me. I smiled, was that a compliment? He leaned closer squeezing on my shoulders. Our lips met like they had at the party that night. He wasn't hesitant as he slid his tongue into my mouth. It was work to me, it wasn't as easy as kissing Seth. His hands became tangled in my hair as we kissed in the moonlight. I'm not going to say it was a bad kiss either, it was nice. I enjoyed every minute of it. I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him more passionate. I wanted to let him know, that I was enjoying it. Despite the fact someone else was on my mind.

The night ended amazingly. I loved every minute of it, I would not regret this date. I had a blast and I could tell he did too. He was a sweet guy who deserved something, that I most likely wasn't going to be able to give him. I knew exactly what I had to do when I got inside. We pulled up to my house in his truck, and he shut the engine off.

"Do you want me to walk you to the door?" he questioned. I shook my head.

"No, I had a really amazing time tonight" I wasn't lying. He smiled.

"Me too" he replied. He looked at me and touched his hands to my face. His eyes sparkled with love, and I knew he really felt strongly about me. I really liked him too, but there were some things I needed to work out before I could start any kind of relationship.

"Can I give you a goodnight kiss or is that asking for too much?" he questioned. I smiled. I leaned forward and gave him one last kiss, he took it as a kiss that meant much more. His tongue once again was exploring my mouth. I pulled away and smiled.

"Thanks for everything" I told him. I was about to get out of the truck when he grabbed my wrist.

"Can we do this again sometime?" he asked.

"Yeah. Sure" I said to him. With that he let go and I shut the door. I couldn't help but have a goofy smile plastered on my face. I walked back to the house with a smile, I heard his truck pull away, and when I looked forward towards the house, I noticed someone sitting on the steps. It wasn't my Father waiting for me to come home, because I was a bit late, it was Seth. His face was torn and I could tell he had been sitting there for a while. I practically ran forward to him. He didn't look up as I approached him.

"Seth you will never guess what happened to me at school today" I said with a huge smile.

"You did something besides tonguing that guy?" he questioned. I was taken back by his response, and a little hurt.

"No, I made the cheerleading squad, I was asked by next years captain. I figured you might be happy that I have this opportunity" I said to him. I crossed my arms, his face still had not met mine.

"Awesome, oogle all you got in front of him, great Anna" he seemed angry with me.

"SETH! What the hell? It's not what cheerleading is about. We go to competitions and go to games, it's not like that" I told him. He grunted.

"What's your problem are you jealous because I was kissing Ryan? Are you jealous because he had the guts to ask me out on a real date, while you just sit back and kiss me, then don't say anything" I felt my voice raise, I didn't want to because I didn't want to wake anyone.

"Anna you don't understand" he mumbled finally meeting my gaze. His eyes were red, and he looked hurt.

"What don't I understand Seth, you didn't explain it to me then and you aren't going to explain it to me now. So why don't you just not even bother" I yelled.

"Just stop kissing me, and making me confused. I have no idea what's going on or why I feel the urge to kiss you. I want to know but you won't tell me, you just keep acting like nothing is happening, when it all reality something is happening here Seth. I would like to know what it is" I clenched my fists together. I wasn't the type to hold back. I wanted to punch him right there. He was acting like the jealous boyfriend.

"I'm going to make this easier for you" he stood up and stepped down off the step so we could be almost equal in height.

"What's that supposed to mean" I pushed him slightly. He didn't stumble.

"It means I'm leaving Anna" I looked up at him and froze.

"What happened to the promise, you were going to protect remember?" I questioned.

"I can't protect you forever Anna, and I can't hold you back from your life, I'm a burden and I want you to be happy. That's what happens when you imprint on someone Anna, you would give anything for them to be happy. This is the only way, there is no other option. Your right Anna I can't keep kissing you and running from it, but I can make this decision, and it will be better off in the long run. You can live your High School days as a normal teen, it's simple" I wasn't exactly sure where this was coming from. It didn't make me happy not one bit. The tightness in my chest squeezed me beyond my control. The knot in my throat grew thick. I couldn't swallow, I couldn't breath. My vision blurred and I knew what was going to happen next. He must have just decided this so I couldn't see it in a vision.

"And when your ready, if you ever are then maybe just maybe these feelings that are here now, can be better evaluated when you grow up a little bit more" he got me where it hurt. It was the age thing, the fact that he was practically a middle aged man and I was only 11. It hurt me to think that he didn't see me for the age I was now. I stills saw him for the age he stopped at, he still looked it. This was a nightmare, I pushed him away so far and it came to this. I couldn't let him leave.

"Don't…" was the only words that came out of my mouth. I leaned up to find his lips and when they touched I could feel the pain in his. His lips painfully touched mine, and I tasted a salty tear. The tear wasn't from me, I opened my eyes, his was still closed tightly. He was crying, because I had to date Ryan. I could have just confronted him and told him how I felt. The truth was and I wanted to shout it out on the rooftops. It took me till this moment when he threatened to leave to realize, the way I loved him was a lot more than just a brother/sister relationship. I LOVED SETH CLEARWATER, I LOVED HIM AND WANTED HIM TO BE MINE. Our lips locked in this position and I pulled him closer. Both of us whimpered at the same time. I took my hands and threw them through his hair. I pulled hard and pulled him closer to my body. I couldn't let him go, he was mine, and I had heard of imprinting before. Leah and Masen were a prime example. I didn't think about it this way.

His lips trembled and so did mine. I didn't want to pull away, this had to last maybe now that he saw how miserable I was with him leaving he wouldn't go.

"Anna stop" he mumbled.

"No!" I cried. I kept my lips pressed tightly against his.

"No, NO, NO, NO, NO" I shouted so loud I heard a window upstairs open.

"Anna I have to go"

"No you don't Seth, don't you see… I do love you. I want you and I need you Seth. Please you can't do this" I grabbed onto him, holding on so tight it hurt.

"Anna, let go" he turned his head so he couldn't look at me.

"Why, why won't you look at me god damn it SETH LOOK AT ME!!!!!" my voice cracked and I fell to the ground.

"Goodbye Anna" he stepped around me. I turned around.

"SETH COME BACK…. SETH PLEASE!!!!" I was still on the ground, on my hands and knee's I cried out.

"I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU" I heard the rumble of his car. He was gone. I dropped to my stomach and started to rip out the grass. I yelled loudly and couldn't breath anymore. The door burst open behind me. I knew her touch and I craved it. It was Mom. She picked me up and cradled me in her arms.

"He's … he's… really gone isn't he?" I looked up at her. She nodded. I noticed tears in her eyes too, and then noticed my Father standing at the door. His arms were crossed, and I saw how my parents looked at each other. They both had known about Seth's decision, somehow I didn't. Andrew where are you now, take me already I've had enough!!!!!

\


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Once again I love you guys, your responses have kept me going, seriously. Keep em coming. So you all wanted to know exactly what Seth was thinking when he decided to leave Anna. In the first part of this chapter i gave you that. The view starts off with Seth driving to the Black's house going to confront Jake and Nessie. After Seth's POV i wanted to give you guys a bit of Masen, I've been focused on Anna and I wanted you guys to get a feel for Masen and Leah while Seth is not around. After Masen's POV i skip ahead to Anna's again, her POV starts off the day after Seth leaves... I really hope the POV's don't get too confusing, but i wanted to get each angle. I made sure that I broke it down so you could see how it flowed. Please enjoy it ... and let me know what you think :D you get a bit of Leah and Masen action in this chapter so enjoy! Just to let you know, the time line bounces back and forth, but i specified each moment so you know the timing. ENJOY! Keep the reviews coming you guys r awesome! **

19. It Can Only Heal with Time

(review of chapter 18)

**Seth's POV**

**(The day Seth left; a few hours prior)**

As I drove to the Black house I wasn't sure exactly what I would say. Jacob was like a Brother to me and here I was going to run out on his daughter. He had done everything for me, he's been there since my Father passed, and he was there when I came back from being cheated on. I tried not to think about what I was doing, I feared Anna would see. I wanted her to not know about my decision, I would wait for her when she got home. I pulled up noticing her car still there, but her presence had gone. She must of been on her date already. I shut off the engine and sat there for a few moments.

Once I felt the courage I stepped out of the car. I heard the rumble of Jake's oldie but goodie car, The Rabbit. How it still worked after all of these years I will never know. He always drove it work, afraid to scratch up the other car. He shut off the car, and I could see his stare was confused. He knew something was up, he always knew. He stepped out of the car and smiled. His face full of oil, and so were his overalls.

"Hey Seth, decided to come and hang out with Nessie and I for a bit. Anna's out on a date you know" he didn't sound too pleased. He never did when Anna brought anyone home, because he knew where she belonged. He had yelled at me for so long to tell her the truth. I couldn't find it in me to do so.

"Yeah I know, that's why I came. Jake I need to confide in you and Nessie. You need to promise to keep your heads clear, I won't make the decision until I see her tonight" Jake looked confused but in a way I know he knew what I meant. I followed him into the house, Nessie was preparing something for him. It smelled good, it always did.

"Hey boys, Seth would you like some dinner?" she asked. I didn't want to, I shouldn't.

"I was thinking maybe we could talk over dinner" that was a better idea. Her smiled faded as she noticed my facial expression.

"I'm going to go clean up" Jacob stated giving her a kiss, but staying far enough away to not get her all greasy.

"Would you like any help?" he questioned. She looked at me and nodded.

"Don't be silly hun, please go watch some T.V. and relax" I didn't want to fight her. So I flopped down on the sofa and turned on the T.V. I waited for about 20 minutes, she called Jacob and I to the table. We were both engrossed in a baseball game on T.V. Jacob shut it off, to not be rude while we were having dinner. I sat down on the other side of the table.

"Is Masen eating with us too?" I asked. I hadn't seen Leah all day so I figured those two were together.

"Oh, no he and Leah went out for the evening. Those two are getting closer to each other and they don't even know it" Nessie smiled happily. She served both of us, adding as much food to our plate as we wanted.

"Seth, you wanted to talk to Nessie and I? Is everything okay?" Jacob looked concerned. I had to muster up the courage to say, maybe it would be best if I go.

"I was thinking. I think I should leave for a while" my voice was sullen and my eyes drooped to the floor.

"What, why? Are you okay?" Nessie looked concerned. Her eyes stayed focused on my face. I looked up at them, noticing a blur in my eyes. I blinked back the tears that were building. I needed to hold myself together.

"I think it would be best in Anna's interest. I need her to be happy. I see how happy she is with her friends and enjoying teenage normalcy. Dating and partying, I can't keep up really I've tried" I told them. It was true, she needed to be happy and for that to happen I needed to stop confusing her with the kisses.

"What, why on earth would you want to leave? Anna loves you" I let out a slight chuckle, not amused. I took in a deep breath.

"I kissed your daughter, and there has been a few occasions where she has kissed me back. I really don't say anything afterwards, and I don't know how to tell her what she means to me" I looked down both of them stared blankly at me.

"If you think it's best" I looked up at Jacob, he seemed upset with me.

"I don't want you guys to think I'm bailing on your daughter, I'm not I love Anna you guys know that as much as I do. I just can't bear to see her date others. It hurts. Jacob you know exactly what I mean" I looked at him, and then gave Nessie a look. I was sorry to bring up the past, but it had to be said.

"Seth, both of us aren't angry with you" Jacob took Nessie's hand.

"You guys will help her get through this right?" I questioned. Both of them nodded.

"Will you be back?" Nessie asked.

"If Anna still wants me to yes, I will always come back for her. I just think for now she should grow and learn. I don't want her to live her life around me. I want he to live for herself" he said.

"Well, I think in a way Seth you are right, she needs to enjoy her freedom, date around and not settle just yet. Will you be on the look out, I don't know what this Andrew guy has in store but whatever it is doesn't look pretty" Nessie said.

"I'll be close, I'm going to Seattle. I have a relative who is taking me in" I told them.

The rest of dinner was quiet, I watched as Nessie took my plate and gave me a saddened look. Jake and I watched baseball like usual, he didn't speak much to me after that. I knew he was only thinking of his daughter.

It was around 11 or so maybe even midnight when I saw headlights pull up. I kept my distance and stayed by the house. She seemed to be smiling from what I could tell. My vision was great, and I wished it wasn't. She kissed him and it looked serious. I felt my heart and there was a slight pain embedded deep inside. It shot through me like a bullet, and I felt the sudden urge to gasp for air. This was exactly how Jake felt when Bella chose Edward over him. I sighed shaking it all out of my head. Would Anna be okay when I left? There she was walking towards me now. I really didn't want to look at her, so I kept my head down. I could hear the happiness in her footsteps, but was it me being here that made her happy?

"Seth you will never guess what happened to me at school today" she said with a grin. I knew she was grinning and I wanted to poke my eyes out. I wanted to see her happy, not with a another guy, so I snapped back the only response that resigned in my head.

"You did something besides tonguing that guy?" I questioned, I saw her step back and her face fell.

"No, I made the cheerleading squad, I was asked by next years captain. I figured you might be happy that I have this opportunity" she said. Her happy mood suddenly changed as she realized I was upset.

"Awesome, oogle all you got in front of him, great Anna" it almost sounded like a growl the way I said it to her.

She gave me a small speech about how I don't tell her what's going on. I wanted to reach out and tell her everything. I had to, and I had to tell her that I was leaving, it was my final decision. I had made it while watching baseball, luckily I could tell the vision had not reached her. I listened to her hurt voice and spoke my peace.

"Anna you don't understand" was that really all I could muster? I looked up at her my eyes fell heavy, and I was filled with uncertainty. What if I couldn't leave, I had to though it was for the best.

"What don't I understand Seth, you didn't explain it to me then and you aren't going to explain it to me now. So why don't you just not even bother"

She yelled even more, her fists clenching together by the end of her plea to me. I decided to get it over with, I couldn't stand here and fight with her anymore, I couldn't.

"I'm going to make this easier for you" I stood up and came face to face.

"What's that supposed to mean" she questioned. I could tell she was getting upset.

"It means I'm leaving Anna" there I said it, now there was no turning back, none at all. That was until she said to me in a voice that broke.

"What happened to the promise, you were going to protect me remember?" she questioned.

Her face became sullen even more as I explained to her my reasoning. I could tell she didn't understand. Her face looked dampened by newly formed tears that hung in the corner of her eyes. Then I noticed her whimper. I knew this was coming and I had to be strong, I had to be for the both of us. I stood there explaining this to her, she really didn't want to hear it I could tell. She looked up at me and in a horse tone, just said one word.

"Don't…" before I could say anything her lips met mine. I didn't want to let her go. I wanted to make sure she knew that this kiss wasn't a normal one. I couldn't leave her but I had to. I had so much running through my head, I didn't know what to expect. I felt a stinging in my eye and knew it was tears. They had been building up for a while, and I just had to let them loose. I kept my eyes shut and let the tears fall. Both of our tears mingled on our touching lips. The passion that she showed me in the kiss, made me thirst for her even more. I wanted to stay, I couldn't let this kiss go any further. I had to pull away, just had to. I saw again in my head, the kiss she gave Ryan. I tried to shake it off but my mind wouldn't let me. She pulled me closer and refused to let me go. I had to stop this. NOW.

"Anna stop" I mumbled between our kisses.

"No" she cried. The crying was getting worse, and it was making me feel even worse. I couldn't help it. I needed to go. I kept trying to pull away, but she kept holding me so tight. My heart thumped quickly. I began to tremble. The feeling of exploding caught my attention and I had to ease it. When I told her I had to go she screamed. She kept saying "No" over and over again. Then with one last touch of her lips, I said again, "Anna I have to go" she then told me that she loved me. Her grip tightened and I couldn't take it anymore. I knew she was telling me the truth, I just knew it. I couldn't do anything about it, I had made my decision. I didn't look at her, I began to walk away. Then I said the words that I regret more then any words I had ever said.

"Goodbye Anna" I didn't look down at her as she dropped to her knee's. Tears were blurring my vision, there were so many that I had to use my shirt to wipe them. My body tightened as I heard her scream my name. Once I got into my car, I heard her again this time she screamed I love you a million times. So I left, I left her high and dry, what a screwed up situation this was. I hoped and prayed that this would be for the best. Her voice echoed in my ears as I pulled away, tears still streaming down my once happy face.

**Masen's POV**

**(Starts off the night b4 the last day of school, and then progresses) **

My Sister was in pain, I knew she was. The night that Seth left, Leah had spent the night. We were both downstairs, every few minutes she'd scream. I heard the sound of my parents footsteps running into her room. Eventually her screams faded, and with morning and the sunlight she was out cold. It now had been several weeks since he left, it was the end of June and the last day of school. Anna started cheer camp soon, she'd be gone for at least two weeks. I really don't know what went on between her and Ryan, but he called the house constantly. She would always be "doing her hair" or "in the shower". It was weird though because at school, they seemed inseparable. She even went out on a few dates with him, I guess there were moments where she wanted to move on. It had to stop, and Leah and I needed to somehow find a way to get Seth back.

I sat at my computer desk while Leah lay on my bed. She had her feet in the air, and she was on her stomach. She was reading a magazine, and was very much into it. I had finished the last finishing touches on my essay for my summer classes.

"Lee Lee can you come here, let me know what you think" I said to her. She looked up from her reading and smiled, the cute smile she always had. It was the night before the last day of school, and I couldn't wait to hand this in. Bob and I were extremely excited to start our courses. She folded the page over in her magazine and headed straight for me. She placed her hands on my shoulders, and read over my shoulders. I leaned back into her chest and rested my head. It took her a few minutes to read the essay. Her head nodded in content.

"This is amazing Masen, better then any essay I had ever written in High School" she kissed the top of my head, which sent a tingle of happiness down my spine. I thanked her and she ran back to her magazine. I wondered what was so interesting in there. She looked up at me as she went back to read. Her smiled glowed, and her face turned a bit red.

"GET OFF OF ME!!!!! YOU CAN'T HAVE MASEN AND I YOU CAN'T… GET OFF, GET OFF…I CAN'T BREATH PLEASE" Leah and I both looked up at each other. It was 11pm and the darkness consumed my Sister. Leah and I quickly jumped up, my parents were out with Grandpa Carlisle, they were trying to figure out Anna's problem. Leah bolted to the door, and slowly opened my sisters door. The lights were off and I heard her whimpering from under the blankets.

"GO AWAY I KNOW YOU'RE HERE, ANDREW…." she was dreaming or having a vision about him again. She hadn't had one of these episodes in a few nights, I think she just stayed awake. Then she took naps in the afternoon when she got home from school. She felt safer in daylight and I never questioned her reasoning. Leah ran straight to Anna's bed as I turned the lights on.

"Anna" Leah had a soft voice when she cared for others.

"Anna sweetie it's just Masen and I, you can uncover your face" I noticed her shaking under the blankets. Leah looked at me with a concerned look.

"He's here" she whispered. I got on the other side of Leah and tugged on my Sisters blankets. Leah looked at me and sighed.

"Anna no one's here, it's just Leah and I, I promise" I whispered. She slowly took the covers off, uncovering her tear stained face and messy hair. She looked upset with herself.

"He won't get out of my head, I can't get him out. I tried to be strong, the first night it happened I got him out. Without him here I can't do it. I can't find the strength" she said in a whisper. I looked at Leah as I took my Sister in my arms. I held her tight as she sobbed quietly into my chest. Leah nodded and realized just what she had to do.

"Will you guys excuse me?" she questioned. I nodded and so did Anna. I watched as Leah walked out the door, her cell phone in hand.

"I'm sorry Masen, it's hard not to scream in the middle of the night. Did I wake you guys?" she questioned. I shook my head.

"ANNA YOU WERE RIGHT" Leah barged back into the room and shut the door. She didn't slam it but gently closed it. Her cell phone dropped out of her hands. I looked at her. I felt myself growl. Leah was on the verge of a transformation too.

"Guys don't, if he's coming up here he wants me" she said.

"No one is taking my Sister away from me again" I stated standing up Leah and I went to the door to listen.

"MASEN" she yelped. His hands were wrapped tightly again around her neck.

"Let go of her" I growled. Leah began to shake and I could tell she was on the verge of exploding.

"Which one of you dogs is going to make me?" he questioned still grabbing at her neck. He shook her a bit and I heard her choke. She had these pleading eyes, she looked at me frightened and scared. I felt my whole world ending, my Sister was not a play toy and this would end here and now. I took a deep breath, and without thinking phased in my own house. I heard a loud bang, I must of broken something, but I didn't care.

"Ohhh who's afraid of da scawy dog" Andrew snickered. I let out a growl that shook the entire house. I heard Leah telling me to relax in the background. I couldn't, I leaped forward as he let go of her neck I jumped onto him, the window right behind the bed shattered as the two of us headed for the ground. I landed on all fours right on top of him. He didn't seemed hurt or phased. The one thing besides the glass breaking that I heard was Leah and Anna screaming my name.

He was thrashing at me while I growled at him, trying to get a piece of him, he was way too fast. One moment he was underneath me, the next moment I heard growling from behind me, it was Leah in full blown wolf form. Then I noticed another growl, it was my Fathers. He had come out of nowhere. Andrew didn't seemed frightened but he looked back at us and laughed.

"You'll know when it's real, because precious little Anna will not be saved" he sneered as he ran off deep into the woods. I wanted to follow when I heard my Dad tell me to stop. I looked up to see Mom standing in the doorway, she had a ghostly expression on her face, but she already held up 3 pairs of clothes.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I knocked on my Sisters door, she was leaving for cheer camp the next morning. School had ended, Anna missed her last day due to the incident that night. It had been 2 weeks since then and July was pretty much here. Leah had walked passed her room, she was on her way back from grabbing a snack. She informed me that every night she had been here since then Anna had kept her light on. Every night we leaned up against the wall after everyone else was asleep, and we'd watch her. We had been doing it since the first night.

"Come in" she called. I slowly stepped in, she was throwing things into her duffel back.

"Hey" she looked at me, her eyes had bags underneath them. She looked drained. I walked over to her and sat down on her bed.

"Have fun at camp, and don't you worry about anything here. We have it covered" she eyed me and smiled, a dull smile.

"Thanks, look I need to say thanks to both you and Leah, you both have been incredible. I appreciate it, really I do" she said to me. I smiled at her.

"Anna-Bella you know I'd do anything for you. You're my Sister" I got up and hugged her. She sluggishly hugged me back. She tried smiling and that's all I could ask for. I headed back into my room, Leah had already been on my bed, and we were waiting for the night to began. While Anna was gone Leah and I decided to take our trip. We were going to run to Canada and stay out in the wilderness for a few days. Hunting and being wolves, because her and I could do that together. We shared something that was so special, I loved that about us.

She looked at me as I sat down on my bed. Her eyes glared into mine. I knew something was up but I wasn't sure. I sat closer to her, and her stare got even more intense. She placed her hand on mine and caressed it gently with her thumb. I looked down at our hands and then up at her. Just as our moment was about to get a little more interesting her phone rang. She looked down at the pink phone on my bed.

"I should get that, it's Seth" she whispered. I nodded, although it ruined a perfectly awesome moment, this was important. I had told her to call him earlier in the day, both of us wanted him to watch Anna.

"Hey bro, listen I have something to ask of you, well Masen and I do" she sounded stern and I knew she'd be able to get him to agree.

"Anna's going to cheer camp, no one is there to watch her. It's a few miles from where you are in Seattle. Yes. Of course. Well I was wondering if you could possibly sneak up there and watch her. Well she'll be up there for two weeks" I heard Seth's voice on the other line. I couldn't hear what he was saying and I wasn't sure if he was agreeing.

"You will? Oh Seth that would be great. Well yeah Masen and I are going out of town for a few days. Yes of course, we have been keeping a very close watch on her. I wish you'd just get over yourself and come back" Leah seemed as determined as I was to piece my Sisters heart back together.

"So you'll do it. Seth seriously think about it.. Bye" she hung up the phone.

"Seth said he'll keep an eye on her at camp, like a spy" she informed me. I was excited to know that someone would be looking out for her while I was gone. Leah put the phone down and sat back on the bed. She placed her arms behind her head and leaned up against the dark wooden headboard. I crawled over to her and nestled myself underneath the blue and red covers. She was still on the outside, her eyes were closed, but her lips were turned up in a smile.

"Hey, so what time are we leaving tomorrow?" I questioned her. Her eyes didn't open as she spoke.

"I don't know after your Sister, we should make sure that she's okay first" this is why I loved her, she always thought of others before her. She once had to make the biggest sacrifice of her life. She had to give up her true love, because he loved someone else. It was hard for her, but she put her cousin first and moved on. I sat up and leaned against her. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked down at me. I smiled, and it was one of those moments again, just like before. We just looked into each others eyes, she did have pretty eyes.

"Do you think we'll ever be like Seth and Anna?" oh, did that just come out of my mouth. She looked at me funny.

"How do you mean?" was she just playing it off like she didn't know what I meant.

"Like, in love" I said to her. Her cheeks grew flushed and her eyes grew wide. I wasn't sure what she wanted to say, or what I wanted to say for that matter. My mind went blank with confusion. Was this not what she wanted, was she only here to protect me. The thing was my imprint on her runs deeper then that, I loved her. I loved her so much it hurt. I don't know how weird it felt for her, to fall for someone so young. I felt like her and I were both on the same page, somehow we were. She looked at me and then looked down.

"Masen, I do love you. I really don't mind where this goes, I'm happy right now, and I'd be happy if it stayed like this. If you want it to be love on a romantic level I can handle that too, you just have to let me know. Either way I could and will be happy. Masen your amazing, I'm happy that both of us somehow imprinted on each other. If you wanted to progress to the next level by all means, I'm ready" she looked at me, her lips curled up into a smile. I was relieved she wasn't serious, she liked to be serious an awful lot.

"Can I see what it's like to kiss you?" I questioned her. I felt my face flush. She let out a small giggle.

"Lighten up Masen, don't be so tense" she reached out to me and started to rub my shoulders. I closed my eyes enjoying every moment of her touch. When I opened my eyes she was staring at me, her face was glowing.

"Go ahead Masen" she almost said in a whisper. I looked at her shocked. She closed her eyes and waited for me to go forward with it. I inched closer, finally I felt her breath on my lips. She didn't hesitate she felt around for my neck, and when she found it she pulled me in. Our lips met and I felt good. I felt happy, content, safe and most of all like someone who just fell in love. I wasn't exactly sure how to handle the next part, she bit my bottom lip playfully, I heard her giggle.

"You don't need to be too much of a gentleman" she teased. I opened my mouth to hers and before I knew it we were searching each others mouths. I felt her tongue graze up against mine. She was the experienced one, I however had longed for this moment. Ever since I was a kid I knew something was up with us, I knew this moment would come eventually. She pulled away slowly, I didn't want her to, but she did. Her lips curled up again into a smile. She leaned back on the headboard, without removing her smile.

So I straddled her legs, I was barely touching her. I leaned forward and kissed her lips again. She was shocked by my aggressiveness, but she didn't mind. I heard her giggle again. She was so cute. After my brave gesture I pulled away.

"Was that un-gentleman enough for you?" she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Your learning" she said. She let out another small laugh.

"That felt just right" she said to me. I nodded climbing off of her and sitting next to her on the bed. She looked down and smiled.

"Your blushing Leah" I laughed. She looked at me and flashed her look of, shut up. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"I'm going to check on your Sister, see if she's in bed and where we have to sleep for the night" she looked at me. I nodded my head. As she uncovered herself, she leaned towards me and kissed my lips gently. She pulled away with an evil smirk and made her way out the door to check on my Sister.

Her lights were off so Leah and I spent the night in the hallway. We dragged out the sleeping bags and pillows, and laid next to her door. The sun was almost rising when I heard my Sister crying. She wasn't screaming like usual, just a soft whimper. Leah was snoring her brains out, I stood up and opened the door. I always made sure that her door was open a crack when Leah and I slept outside.

"Anna Banana, are you hurt?" I questioned. I heard her sniffle a bit. I turned the lights on, there was a bump under her covers. I heard her sniffle again. I walked over to the bed and uncovered her. Her hair once again a mess and her face looked hurt, and swollen from crying. She didn't look like she was having any nightmares. She looked up at me. I sat down next to her and put my arm gently around her.

"Masen, I don't know if I can…"

"Shh" I told her. I held her like that until she felt better. She looked up at me and sighed.

"I miss him" this was about Seth, it wasn't about her visions or her nightmares. When it all came down to it, this is what hurt her the most. It sometimes even though he was Leah's brother, it made me want to find him and hurt him. He tore out Anna's heart and buried it. She was lost and I could only do so much. Leah had taken her out on some girl trips a few times, but it didn't work too well. I just held her until she relaxed, she ended up falling asleep in my arms, so I stayed with her. I needed to make sure that she was okay.

**Anna's POV **

(Start out the day after Seth leaves)

I was numb from every part of my body, numb to the core. It hurt to think he'd leave me over something this dumb. It had only been a day, how could I move on without having him here. School was a distraction but it couldn't distract me long enough to keep me sane. The morning sun tried to rise over the horizon, but the evil clouds stopped it. I didn't hear anyone awake, so I got myself dressed, without much effort. I opened up my door and practically fell over two sleeping bodies. I realized my door had been left open, and when I looked down I noticed Leah and Masen lying there. I smiled at the thought of them trying to make sure I was okay.

I snuck downstairs, the coast was clear. I had to check something out for myself. I was going to Seth's house, I needed to see if he was really gone, or if he was testing me. I grabbed my keys from the basket next to the coat hanger. Carefully and quietly I opened the front door, closing it softly behind me. I literally ran to the street, luckily I had parked my car out there. I had put the top up due to the rain, luckily the stereo was low, because even with the roof up the stereo noise penetrated through. I threw on my lights and wipers as I slowly drove away from my home.

Seth's house seemed so far away at the moment, but when I got there I noticed the lights were on. Mrs. Clearwater was an early riser. She usually met my Great Grandpa Charlie for breakfast. They tried to keep their relationship as simple as possible. Making it not so weird for all of us. I shut off the car, and put my hoodie up over my head. The rain was coming down, so I ran to the door. The rain was still hitting me as I stood there. Mrs. Clearwater opened the door and smiled.

"Anna, what are you doing here so early?" she questioned.

"Is Seth really gone?" I almost choked out the words.

"Yes.. Dear please come in you are getting soaked" she stood out of the way and let me into her house. I still smelled him, he couldn't have been gone. I knew he was here. I looked at her.

"Are you sure he's really gone?" I questioned. She nodded. She looked worried. I took one last glance at her and ran towards his room. She called out my name but I didn't respond. I opened his closed door and screamed his name. Everything was gone, nothing was left. The only thing left in his room, was his empty dressers and a bed with no sheets. I ran up to the bed and jumped on it. I curled up into a tight ball, and began to cry.

"Sweetie, do you need me to call anyone?" she questioned. I nodded my head and knew the only other person who could help me.

"Can you…. Can you call my Grandma Bella please" I urged. She didn't say a word and was in her kitchen making the call in less then a few minutes. I brought my knees up to my chest and held them there. His bed still felt warm, his presence still lingered as always. Maybe he would know I was here, and maybe he'd come back. It wasn't that much longer when I heard Grandma Bella's car pull up.

"She's in here" Mrs. Clearwater called to her. I didn't even look up when I heard their footsteps. I heard her let out a sigh, and then she came closer. The bed moved and her arm wrapped around me. When I rolled over to look at her, she had a look in her eyes. I could tell that this reminded her of that time, we all choose not to speak about. I didn't want to make her relive it, but she was the only one who could help.

"Anna sweetie, I know there's a hole. It doesn't go away but there are so many others around you who can fill it. You have to be strong, it doesn't help to loose yourself. I know this because I did loose myself, Grandpa Charlie thought I was going to need professional help. I was a zombie. I had no reason to live, but you.. You can't think like that"

"Yeah, but Grandpa Edward he came back" I threw that at her.

"Yes, he did sweetie but Seth may come back too, you can't live your life curled up in a ball and in off mode. You have to keep yourself going and just know, that all they wanted was for us to be happy".

"But I'm not" I finally sat up and faced her.

"It will take time, but you are a strong independent girl, I have all the faith in the world…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She was right I had to somehow not be the walking zombie of doom. Weeks passed and I had no reason to shut out my world. I sighed up for cheer camp, it was only a few hours away somewhere near Seattle. The girls had asked me and Daniella to so that we could all compete together and see how it worked. I was excited and I used that as my escape. When I was in school it was great, I had people around me and I was loved by one guy, who agreed to stay friends. We did go out on a few dates after that night, I did kiss him, but we didn't keep it exclusive. He knew I was hurting, and I didn't let him know why.

Summer was here and so was camp, school ended thankfully and I wasn't too thrilled. Besides not sleeping every night since he left, now I had nothing until cheer camp. The morning arrived for cheer camp and I woke up in my Brothers arms. I vaguely remembered what had happened the night before. When ever I didn't sleep in messed with my memories of the night before. I tried to forget every dream and every thought that led to him. Masen shifted and looked down at me.

"Thank you" I whispered. He nodded and sleepily got himself out of bed. I noticed him pick Leah up from the floor. He carried her sweetly to his room, and shut the door. I closed mine too and began to prepare for leaving. Daniella's Mom was going to pick us up and drop us off at the school. We'd meet up with the girls and take a bus to the camp. I wanted to make sure I had everything packed. I walked over to my dresser and on top was the locket. I took a gulp. I decided against wearing it since he left. It would only make things worse. I picked it up and hesitantly opened it. I took in a deep breath shutting it before any tears could fall.

"Anna honey, your rides here" I ran to the window to see Steve and Daniella. Looks like her Mom decided to pay her older Brother to drive us.

"I'll be right down" I grabbed the locket and placed it into my bag safely. Then I ran down the stairs with my duffel bag. Mom and Dad had huge smiles on their faced.

"Have a great time sweetie" Mom drew me into a tight hug.

"If you need to come home…"

"Dad please, I'll be fine" I gave them both a reassuring smile. I hoped into the car with Steve and Daniella and noticed my parents waving at the door. They had their arms wrapped around each other as they watched me drive off. I sat back in the seat, and kept my mind focused on cheering. I'd hope by being in a new place, I could sleep soundly without any nightmares or impairing visions. I also hoped that I could move along this summer and forget about Seth, and forget about the vampire waiting to kill me. It would be a long hard road, but here I was ready to conquer it, and ready to move on.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Wow! I'm seriously so excited about seeing all of your comments, like i said it makes me want to write more. I mean I don't have as many reviews and views as my favorite twi-fan fic.. but I don't care because you guys are the best. Those of you reading or reading and reviewing I love you guys!!! I don't want to talk on and on forever in this authors note, just a few side notes... you guys want to be left wanting more... so that's what i'm giving you, and i have been giving you. In between the story is lyrics i found and they fit, so they are in between a part of the chapter. Also I have a few things to do this weekend, hopefully i'll be able to either write a full chapter tomorrow night, or get you a full chapter by Saturday night. I can't wait to read your reviews :D YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!! If i had time i'd give individual shout outs lol :P ENJOY! **

20. Kindly Unspoken

_Kindly unspoken_

_You show your emotion_

_The silence speaks louder than words_

_It's lucky I'm clever_

_If I didn't know better_

_I'd believe only that which I'd heard_

**Kate Voegele - Kindly Unspoken **

I felt like I was loosing all of him, first it started with him being gone, the dent on my pillow disappeared, his scent lingered for only a week. Now I wasn't even close to home, which meant I had lost everything. I was having a great time at cheer camp and was sad that it was almost at an end. Tonight was the scrimmage game, the football teams from Forks High School, La Push, and a few other surrounding schools get together for a game. It's under the lights at night and it's good for their practices and ours. I knew Ryan would be coming, I hadn't seen him in 2 weeks since I left. We left off on a great note, still friends, and kind of dating.

A grand piano sat in front of me, it was gorgeous. I had been wanting to come back to this hall ever since orientation on the first day. It was free time for me and I had been eyeing this place all week. Finally I was alone and able to get on the piano and play. I walked up the old wooden stage, down the red carpet that lay the length of the seats. Once up on the stage I lifted the lid from the piano. I took in a deep breath and began to play. I played a familiar song, one I really didn't want to play. My mind was doing all of the work. It was the song I had written for Seth, it seemed like such a long time ago. It felt as if my fingers were moving themselves. I couldn't stop them nor could I stop the tears that suddenly blurred my vision. I tried to shake it off, but I hadn't cried since I had gotten here, there have been so many times I've wanted to. I've stopped myself but today I just couldn't.

The auditorium doors closed loudly and I jumped. I turned around stopping the song and looking behind me. Ryan stood there with a gigantic smile on his face. He always did, especially when he saw me. I felt horrible, like I was leading him into a dead end. He knew exactly how I felt, but it didn't stop him from trying. I smiled back at him, trying to hide my tears. He came closer by the second. His smiled faded, I guess he noticed the tears streaming down my face.

"That song, it was beautiful, why did you stop? And why are you crying?" he questioned. Instead of taking the stairs up to the stage, he lifted himself up. I turned back to the piano and began playing the song again, softly this time. I didn't stop playing as he sat down next to me on the bench. His legs touched mine, and his fingers slid up and down my arm. It was a relaxing feel. I looked over at him, still playing my song and smiled.

"You okay beautiful?" he questioned. I looked at him with a reassuring smile to let him know that I was okay. Or I would be okay, I just still had to get over the fact that Seth was gone.

"I'm good" I said softly. His fingers reached up and he pushed a loose curl away from my face. I smiled as I continued.

"What's that song called?" he questioned. I shrugged.

'Haven't really thought of a name, this is one of the first songs I wrote" I told him.

"Well, it's amazing"

"I wrote it when I was 5" I told him. His eyes grew wide as he noted the age I had said. He smiled and listened to the rest of it. I stopped when he kissed my cheek softly. His lips then grazed mine as I turned towards him more. I pulled away quickly trying not to make anything drag out.

"Will you be my date for tonight's dance?" he questioned. After the game, there would be a dance, it usually ran till about 5am or so from what I heard. We would be aloud to sleep until around 3 the next day. Our competition wasn't until 6pm. I smiled.

"Who else would I go with?" I questioned.

"Maybe you met a male cheerleader who interested you, I don't know" he smirked. I pushed into him with my arm.

"Play something else for me" he said. I looked at him and thought about what I should play. I decided on a song I had written right before I left for camp. Another one about Seth, but it was mainly about learning to move on, it had an edge to it. I started playing it and his smile never faded.

A few hours later I was all decked out in my uniform for the game. Daniella was fixing her hair, the other girls in our cabin had left already. I was sitting on my bunk writing lyrics. After I got back from the auditorium, I had an idea. It was another Seth song, but this time it was a bit happier. I was lying on my stomach, tapping my pencil.

"Hey Anna, I'm about to head out are you coming?" she questioned.

"Um.. I'll meet you down there, I just have to use the bathroom" I said shutting my book. She shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her blue pom pom's.

"See you on the field" she said shutting the door behind her. It was haunting me, my cell phone was sitting next to me. I wasn't sure how sane I was at the moment. I picked it up and flipped it open. Scrolling down the names to the letter "S". There it was, the name that I had been dying to see. I took a deep breath and knew exactly what I had to do. It rang and my heart was beating incredibly fast.

"Hey it's Seth, you know what to do" great, his voicemail picked up. I sighed and figured it would be easier to leave a message.

"At the tone please leave your name and number … beep" at the beep my throat knotted. I almost couldn't say anything.

"Seth, it's Anna. I um.. Know I shouldn't be bothering you. You want me to move on and I completely understand. I just .. It's just … I have a .. well I'm at cheer camp, I'm sure you know and well… " _**CRAP! **_" Well I know you never really miss any of my meets or competitions or piano recitals, and well we have a competition tomorrow and I don't know but I feel like I really, really want you there. I just.. Well that's all… I'm sure I don't know what I'm saying. Bye. Oh.. And I miss you way more than my heart can handle" they were warm and salty as they fell from my eyes. The tears of frustration and sadness.

I had to pull myself together for the game tonight. It was like an extra practice to warm ourselves up for tomorrow. I took one deep breath as I looked into the mirror. My makeup luckily didn't smudge too much, I took once last glimpse at myself and headed out to the field with the others.

**Seth's POV**

I threw off my jogging pants and the sweat band around my forehead. I had just returned back to my cousin Simon's house. I had decided to crash with him, I was able to help him with rent due to my job. He gave me the extra bedroom in his apartment. His other roommate moved out, leaving the empty space and perfect timing. I stripped down to my boxers, I was about ready to hop in the shower, when I noticed my phone blinking. I had left it while I was on my run. I picked it up and flipped it open, 1 missed call. I shrugged my shoulders and scanned through the missed calls. "My Beautiful Anna" it said. Then it told me I had a voicemail.

I quickly dialed my voicemail and put in my pass code. I then lazily flopped onto my bed and began to listen. She stuttered through the entire message. I thought to myself, Don't you worry Anna I wouldn't miss it for the world. It was true, I was going to be up there in an hour to watch her, and then tomorrow. It was a nightly routine to make sure she was okay. I kept my word to Leah and Masen. Even for myself I had to know that she was safe from Andrew.

"Bye. Oh and I miss you way more than my heart can handle" then I heard the click. The last part of the message sounded like one long sob. I placed my head in my hands and shook my head. Did I make a mistake? I sighed getting up sluggishly and made my way to the shower. I turned on the hot water and removed my boxers. I stepped in and let the water run through my sweaty hair. I closed my eyes and pictured Anna smiling again. I heard her giggle like she would when I would tickle her. Either that or when I would tell her a joke. Then there was her laugh, the one that I would hear when I would say something sweet to her, or her embarrassed laugh. The way she'd wiggle her nose. I missed every piece of what we had. I was beginning to kick myself for leaving. It had to be done, I can't tell myself any different.

I stepped out of the shower and with my arm wiped the mirror. For a two bedroom apartment this bathroom was tiny. I kept bumping into the tub with my rear. I let out a sigh and continued getting ready. I threw on some old jeans and a beat up old shirt. It didn't take me long to get ready. I got into my car and drove to the camp.

When I got there the game had already started, I placed a beanie cap over my head, and squeezed through the crowd. Her and the squad were facing the audience, I made sure that I was well hidden. I watched her show off what she had. She was always so graceful and perfect in every way. From the message I had gotten from her today and from how she looked now, she looked content. She didn't frown she smiled, and it wasn't a fake smile. Performing was her thing and she loved it. I smiled at the thought of my Anna performing on stage in front of millions with her beautiful music.

The Forks High School team beat the La Push boys, how disappointing for me. I kept myself well hidden and watched as the football teams ran to their cheerleaders. I looked over at her and then noticed her smiling in the direction of a football player. It was Ryan, I slouched down in my seat. This felt so wrong, I wish Leah and Masen had not asked me to do this. He lifted her up in his arms, after throwing his helmet off. I almost cringed, but could not look away. She was eyeing him like he was her one and only. My heart shattered, it really did. I almost envisioned the pieces on the floor staring at me. When he put her down, they gazed at each other. My moment was ruined when they kissed. I didn't stay to see how it ended, I didn't have the courage to.

I watched for her, I sat at the gym waiting. I felt like such a loser sitting here, just waiting to see how beautiful she looked. I had a whole night ahead of me, I had to check the perimeter like I did every night. I heard her and her friends walking forward and there she stood stunning like usual. She seemed happy with this Ryan guy, a little too happy.

**Anna's POV**

He swung me around and then placed me back down. I giggled, because I was having fun. We had an awesome night and our team won. He leaned forward once he placed me on the ground. Our lips touched and I pulled away.

"See you at the dance" he gave me one last kiss and ran towards his team. Daniella came over to me with a smile.

"Would you two just make it official already" she wrapped her arm around my shoulder. I shook my head.

"Daniella, I can't" I told her.

"Oh, but why not… oh wait a minute…" her eyes grew wide as she stopped me. We were starting to walk back towards the bunk.

"What happened to Seth?" she questioned. Shot right through the god damn heart. I placed my hand right on my chest and stared at her blankly. She eyed me back.

"He left remember…"

"Oh, I get it.. You have massive feelings for Seth and you like Ryan too and…."

"Daniella! Please" I shouted. She winced as I raised my voice.

"Can we just get ready for the dance?" I questioned. She nodded and didn't speak of it the rest of the night.

We got ourselves ready, showering and preparing our hair. Daniella and I worked on each others, making it perfect. She French braided my hair, while I put hers up and curled it for her. I decided on wearing a pink dress, with white flats. Daniella wore a dark red dress. I heard a knock at our bunk door, and the girls started to giggle. We both rolled our eyes and one of the other bunk mates opened the door to our dates.

Ryan and I decided half way through the stupid dance that we would take a walk. We walked hand in hand. The moonlight above was bright and you could see the stars from miles away. Our hands swung back and forth with each other as we stood on a small bridge. Under the bridge was a small creek, that ran through the camp. It looked out into the forest full of beautiful green trees.

"It's such a nice night" I commented. He nodded as he leaned his arms on the rail, I followed and then leaned my head on his shoulder. His lips touched the top of my head. I let out a sigh and took in the atmosphere.

"It is.. Not as beautiful as you though" he commented stroking my face with his thumb. I smiled. His touch didn't do anything to me, it felt nice, but it wasn't Seth's touch. His touch would always send a tingle straight up and down my spine. I let out an uneasy laugh and smiled. Our gazes met, and so did our lips. I pulled away and looked down. His hand reached under my chin to pull me up into his gaze.

"Anna, please I really like you a lot. I want us to move further. I want you to be my girlfriend" he said to me. I almost choked on my own saliva. He patted my back and let out a small chuckle.

"Hey, just tell me if you don't like me Anna please" he sounded hurt.

"Ryan, I like you a lot and I told you right before school let out that I do. Nothing has changed. I still want to continue "dating" but not be exclusive. Please understand my wishes" I said.

"It's that guy, from the party isn't it?" he questioned.

"Why do you always ask that?" I questioned.

"Because it is and you know it" he almost started to yell.

"Ryan, if you like me that much you will wait for me to get over what happened"

"I don't even know what happened, but it's been a month. Isn't it time to move on?" he questioned. I looked at him, he had never spoken to me like this before. Okay, so I had it coming to me I was leading him on. I knew I'd never want to be with him, but I really did like him. I wasn't lying, if it weren't for me kissing Seth I would be with Ryan. At the moment and forever my heart belonged to one person, and as hard as I tried to get over him I just couldn't.

"Look, if you don't want to wait then so be it Ryan. I really like you and if we are going to loose a friendship over me not wanting a relationship then your really not worth it" I told him.

"Maybe you're the one not worth it" he grumbled. My jaw dropped with his comment. Maybe I deserved it, wait a minute I definitely did not. I told him what I wanted. I was not in the wrong for living my life.

"You know what, I'm calling it a night. Thank you for nothing. Thank you" I pushed him out of my way and headed back to my cabin. I couldn't help but feel hurt, Ryan and I had gotten really close and he was a great friend. Well I have 2 really close friends down, 1 to go. I had other friends but not as close as I was with Seth, Ryan and Daniella. I slammed my bunk door and dove into my bed. I took the pillow and threw it over my head. I screamed so loud I had hoped no one heard.

Sleep somehow consumed me, and I hated it. As soon as I rearranged my pillows I was out like a light. I had fallen asleep in my dress and shoes. My mind raced and my sleep deepened.

_I was in a meadow, there wasn't anyone else there. It was a big open and empty space. I couldn't tell where I was, I was lost. "Hello" I called out. "Is anyone there?" once again nothing. I sat down and curled my knees up to my chest. I rocked back and forth, telling myself it's just a dream. The dream didn't end there, I thought I was free from this nightmare, but his scent drifted passed my nose. I stood up in one sharp movement, my head spun out of control. "It's almost time to say goodbye my dear" a voice chuckled. "It's almost time." He was nowhere to be found, but I knew he was there. I felt his presence and heard his laugh. "Pretty soon you will be with me for all eternity" he laughed again. "I will take you away from all that you know…." "Take you away… take you away" the voice faded. I let out a scream. _

The louder I screamed the realer it got. I felt someone touch my arm. I whaled my arms again. Screaming louder.

"Anna-Bella… Anna hun it's Daniella. Please wake up your scaring me. Anna please" her voice was soft and concerned. I sat up with a jolt, I was sweating and crying. I tasted both on the corner of my lips. I felt her hand graze my back. I was breathing heavy.

"Anna your scaring me, what's wrong?" she questioned. I took in a deep breath and turned to her. She looked at my face in horror.

"Honey, you scratched yourself" she noted. I felt a sting on my face, why couldn't I just be full vampire. She stood up and went over to the medicine cabinet. She grabbed some Neosporin and was back to my bed in no time. I was curling the sheets up in my fists. She softly placed her finger on the scratch with the medicine. After wiping her hands on a paper towel she looked at me. Her face was concerned. I carefully scanned the room, his presence didn't exist. Luckily no one was back from the dance yet, just Daniella. She pushed one of my loose hairs behind my ear. She had never seen one of my episodes and I felt bad that it scared her.

"Why did you leave the dance?" I questioned in a raspy voice.

"I was bored, my date decided to dance with one of the cheerleaders from one of the other schools. Plus I ran into Ryan and he said you two had a fight. Do you want to talk about it?" she rambled.

"No, I really don't. I'm sorry about your date" I told her. She shrugged.

"Hey, we're just in High School right. I have all the time in the world to find my other half" ouch, that hurt. I knew I had found him, I found him when I was 5. I remember that day so clearly … the day I met Seth……

"_Anna this is our good friend Seth" Mom said. My arms were wrapped tightly around my Father's leg. I felt him move his leg to try to get me to move, i wasn't budging. I didn't know then, the feeling that overcame me when I saw him. _

"_Hello Anna it's nice to meet you finally" he reached out his hand to shake mine. I squeezed my Dad's leg even tighter as he did. Then I remember going outside, Masen had just learned to phase and Seth and Dad were teaching him. I remember closing my eyes and the next minute being in Seth's strong arms. Feeling safe and strangling him in the process. I could never and will never forget the feeling _I_ got from him that day. I felt safe, and I felt happy. I wanted to feel it again, I needed to feel it. _

After Daniella explained everything about the jerk that ditched her at the dance, both of us wanted rest. The rest of the girls had returned for the night. I couldn't find it in me to fall back asleep, so I sat there staring up at the bunk above me. In the distance, besides the sudden rain fall and slight thunder I heard a familiar howl. I shut my eyes and listened again. The howl sounded just like his, I knew it had to be. I felt him near, I felt him trying to tell me he was here. He never really left me, he was always right there. I just never saw it. I smiled at the thought, maybe he would be at the competition tomorrow, like I had asked, my hopes were high as I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_I don't know how to let this go_

_And I don't really want to know_

_What it's like without you in this life_

_Your voice is breaking through the air_

_I can hear but I don't care_

_What's the matter anyway tonight?_

_But everywhere I go I'm reminded of everything that's going on_

_Something isn't right I can read the signs I know that something is wrong_

_But you didn't have to walk away_

_No you didn't have to walk away_

_You didn't have to walk away from me tonight_

_I don't want to be left with all _

_The broken pieces as they fall_

_If there was more time I'd hide this all away_

_But everywhere I go I'm reminded of everything that' going on_

_Something isn't right I can read the signs I know that something is wrong _

_**(Mitchell Musso - You didn't have to (walk away)) **_

_****I came across this song on my Zune while I was writing and it reminded me of the Seth and Anna issue, it's not the complete song, because they don't have the lyrics up yet so I just wrote them in. Sorry if it confused you… I just felt like adding them) **_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

The next day was a blur up until we all were getting ready. I was groggy all day from the half sleepless night. I kept a smile plastered on my face, I knew he'd be there cheering me on today. He never missed a single thing of mine, and I sure hoped he wouldn't start now. Maybe if I just saw his face, I'd feel better. After cleaning up I changed into my uniform and perfected my hair. The other girls were running around getting themselves ready. I was so into fixing myself up I didn't hear the tap at the door. One of the girls Donna answered it. We were mainly bunked with the new girls. The captains and leaders were in another bunk. She bounced over to me, her blonde hair perfectly placed in it's bun.

"Anna, Ryan is here to see you" she said staring at me in the mirror. I looked up at her and frowned.

"Did you tell him to get the hell out of my life?" I questioned. She shook her head confused.

"Should I have said that?" she questioned. I shook my head "no" and laughed.

"Thanks" I told her. I made my way to the door, and walked outside. Ryan was standing a few feet in front of me, he was leaning against a tree. He was fully in his football uniform. He had take out his eyebrow ring and chin ring. His hair was perfectly done, and he actually looked sad. I slowly walked up to him, his eyes didn't meet mine as I stood in front of him.

"Hey" I put my hands behind my back, and stared at him.

"Hey" he sounded numb. I guess he really regretted what he had said to me last night. His gaze finally met mine, his eyes red with hurt. I stared blankly at him wondering if a jock like him actually cries over a girl like me.

"About last night…"

"Don't apologize, it wasn't your fault. Maybe I have been a little too flirty and maybe I've kissed you too many times. I don't regret it though" I looked down drawing a line in the dirt with my white cheerleading sneaker. He looked at me.

"Anna-Bella. I'm sorry I pushed you. I should respect your decision to just want to "date" and not be exclusive. If it is because of that guy then so be it, I can't come between love. Especially if I don't want to loose a good friend. Ever since I met you, I feel like I've become a better person. You've kept my head focused on what's important in my life, and I can't loose that" he was being sincere I could tell. When I had met the guy he was off every Friday night chucking eggs and toilet papering people's homes. He broke a few windows and had to pay fines, and do some community service. I met him while he was volunteering cleaning up the classrooms.

"And I should respect you. I promise I won't lead you on" I told him.

"Can I still kiss you though? You're an amazing kisser" he smirked. I couldn't help but smile. I leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He smiled.

"Good luck today, I'll be sitting in the audience watching" he practically skipped away. Daniella was standing by the door as I came back in.

"Can't stay mad at him for long can you?" she questioned. I shrugged my shoulders.

I watched from behind the curtain, all of the cheerleaders from all over Washington were competing. A lot of them were good. One of the squads from Seattle was the winner last year, and I must say they had what it took. We all watched them in awe. It was amazing to see them perform. I had never been to one of these and I couldn't wait to start the year off right, with a trophy. All of the girls seemed nervous. La Push went before us, and they were just as good as Seattle. We were all pumped and ready to go. We were dancing to an old song, it was a song called "Be My Lover" by La Bouche. It was a song from the 90's, not even my Mom was around then. We all got ready, and then the judges called "Forks High School". We all ran out to the mat, screaming and telling everyone to cheer for Forks.

The music started and I concentrated mainly on my moves, but was looking for one person in the audience. I knew Ryan was there, but where was Seth. Between the claps and being thrown in the air, I searched the crowd. I shouted out a small part they gave me, as the music lowered. I stood up front in the direct center, I spotted a familiar face. My face flushed, but I couldn't help but smile. I know he saw me, I just know he did. His smile was breathtaking like always, it almost made my heart stop. Just seeing him up there gave me butterflies in my stomach. There he was sitting in the bleachers watching me. He really never missed my shows. Deep down I knew he still loved me, he never wanted to leave.

"Go Spartans" we all yelled as our cheer ended. We kicked our legs up and screamed "Spartans" over and over. The crowd cheered. Almost the whole crowd stood up as we walked off the mat. All of us screamed and giggled like young girls.

A tall lady with brown hair, and pale skin stood at 6'1, and the man standing next to her stood at 5'8. He was bald, and had a perfect red mustache. They were the judges and there were only 3 schools left. Seattle, La Push and Forks. I was told it was the first year we had been in the top 3 schools.

"Taking 3rd place in this years competition, and looking great for states is La Push" the lady spoke up. The girls stood up, they jumped up and down, their captain grabbed the trophy and held it up to the screaming audience.

"This years second place winners are Seattle" the guy spoke. Daniella and I eyed each other.

"Oh My God!! We won" it was the first year Forks High School had taken it. Jennifer and Miranda went up to grab our first place trophy. The photographers took pictures of us after our winning. I couldn't help but scan the crowd looking for Seth. The bleachers had few people on it, and he wasn't there. I saw Ryan coming to me with a smile.

"Hey… Annnn" he started to say, I walked around him, my eyes focused on the crowd. I know he was here, he was sitting right there in the middle. Where did he go, I didn't see him. I walked closer to the bleachers. I spotted his face far in the distance, I smiled.

"Seth.." I called out. I looked down and then back up to start running, once I started he was gone. I looked around, then I stopped.

"Seth" I called out again. I kept turning in all different directions. I didn't notice anything else, the only thing I was thinking was, maybe I was hallucinating. No, that can't be I know what his presence feels like and he was here. I felt my head spinning as I stopped from turning. I placed my hand on my head, and scanned the crowd once more.

"Seth" I choked out. At that moment I broke down, he really wasn't here to talk to me, he was just here because I had called.

"Why…" my voice cracked and I landed on my knees in the grass. I curled myself up into a ball, and clenched down on the grass again. He didn't even want to say congratulations, he didn't even want to talk. He just left like that, without a word… and without me.

**Seth's POV**

I had a decision to make as they announced her school. She would see me sitting here and then want to talk with me after. Her and that boy Ryan were really hitting it off form what I could tell. I wanted it to work out for her, I just wanted her to be happy. There she was, skipping out of the tent. A smile plastered on her beautiful face. The music started and she looked like she had been cheering for years. The girls tossed her gracefully in the air, and she spun down beautifully. I looked a few seats down from me to see Ryan. His eyes were literally falling out of his head, as he watched my Anna. I felt like punching him in the face.

My heart had skipped a beat as she noticed me. A tingle went up my spine, and I saw no one else but her and I. Everyone else was blurred, and her and I were in perfect focus. I felt my chest closing in. I could barely breath, she did that to me. Especially when her eyes landed on mine. She was happy to see me, I had to leave, I had to she needed to live her life.

My Anna had won, her team won first place. I stood by the bottom of the bleachers ready to run. I saw her searching the crowd for me. I stepped further away. She started to run towards where I was. She didn't notice me, and then after a few attempts of searching she did. Her face seemed happy, I shook my head and as she turned away I slipped away.

I ran as fast as my legs could take me, I heard her calling my name. I heard her choke. I stopped when I was far enough away, I closed my eyes and placed my hands on my knees. I crouched down, just in time to hear my phone ring. It was Leah, I hit the ignore button and dropped to the floor. I ran my hands through my hair, my heart felt heavy, and I felt like an asshole for running out on my Anna. It wasn't long before my phone rang again. I flipped it open.

"Leah not now" I growled. It had been hours since I stopped here. This was not the 2nd phone call but the 15th from her.

"But Seth, you showed up and didn't talk to her. Where did your balls go?" she questioned.

"Leah, please don't" I closed my eyes, in anger.

"Way to go Bro seriously. You know what don't even bother coming back here, she's safely here in La Push. I'm keeping her as safe as I can, and Masen and I don't need your help. You've done enough damage" she was angry.

"I'm hanging up now" I growled. I felt myself shaking, I couldn't avoid the inevitable. I heard a loud ripping noise, and my body convulsed. I growled fiercely into the fallen phone. I sat down on my hind legs, and let out another moan. It was another painful moan, and if that's the way they wanted things. Then I wouldn't go back, not now and not ever.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I have a few things to say before I start this chapter, first off after a long day at work I come home and get several emails on here, all consisting of comments from you guys. Each one of them made me smile, you guys are amazing to me seriously. I really appreciate your commitment to my story and just everything else. I have seen some ppl ask me about Masen and Leah, I gave you a little taste of them but now here's a whole chapter pretty much dedicated to Masen and Leah. I hope you love it, I was going to add more to the end of this chapter but I felt it left off at a good spot. Last nights chapter was my favorite so far. I hope tomorrow night I will have another chapter up for you guys. So enjoy Masen's story .. and THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I REALLY WISH I HAD THE TIME TO THANK YOU ALL INDIVIDUALLY. **

**P.S. I've come to the conclusion that once this ends, you guys will get a new story... a continuation of the romances that are forming in this one.... :D I've already written down ideas!!!  
**

**21. I think I've Been Falling For You **

**Masen's POV**

I felt a soft nudge on my right side, and groaned. I didn't have to open my eyes to know who it was. It was my Lee Lee. She rubbed her nose against my cheek, and began to kiss me softly. I sleepily opened my eyes and looked in her direction. Her face was beaming, her eyes were wide, and she looked happy. I was happy, content, and every other word to describe the feeling when your in love. I still have yet to tell her the strong feeling that's there, I'm sure she knows it though. I have to muster up the courage to say "I love you".

"Sweetie it's your first day of school you don't want to be late now do you?" she whispered softly. Her mouth grazed my ear as she spoke. Any other September I would be super excited to get up and go to school. This morning was different then last year, I was lying in bed next to the most beautiful woman ever. I had spent my entire Summer with her. Most of our summer consisted of weekend getaways due to my classes. Once August hit we were free to do what ever. Leah and I took Anna and Daniella to California, where we dined with celebs, and put our hands in the cement to compare to theirs. It was an amazing Summer and I really couldn't let it end. I curled my lip and batted my eyes at her.

"But Mommy I don't want to go to school today, I want to stay home and bake cookies with you" I moaned. She smacked me on the arm playfully and giggled.

"Masen, I promised your Mother that I would get you out of bed, now let's go" she tugged on my arm.

"You can't tell me your not psyched for AP Chemistry and your Medical Science elective" she shook me lightly, keeping her bright smile on.

"I'll only get up if you kiss me" I said crossing my arms. She looked at me and gave me a peck on the lips, I eyed her unsatisfied with her attempt.

"What on earth do you call that?" I asked her. She looked like she was about to jump me. All I could do was smirk.

"A kiss" she stated rolling her eyes.

"That was a peck, not a kiss" I informed her.

"God Masen you are so difficult sometimes" this time when she leaned in she kissed me like she meant it. It was magical as her soft lips touched mine. We both pulled away with dumb smiles on our faces. I smirked at her, satisfied with my kiss I threw the blankets off and got up to get ready.

Out in the hallway I heard Anna singing from her room. I smiled at the thought, Leah and I had kept our promises. We were with her a lot, we made sure she was safe from harm, and we kept her happy. Ryan would show up every once in a while and they would hang out still. I could tell deep down inside she was still hurting from Seth's disappearance, not even Leah had heard from him. It hurt Leah too. I knocked on the door slightly and opened it. She looked and smiled, as she sang into her hair brush. She was all decked out in her "Senior Girls" shirt. Last week all of the senior girls got to together to make tie dye baby tees. They were all going to wear them on the first day.

"I still have a ride to school right?" I questioned. She nodded still singing into her brush. I smiled and rolled my eyes, shutting her door slightly. I quickly showered and prepared myself for 10th grade. I wasn't seen as fresh meat anymore, I could walk the halls feeling like I belonged. Bob and I couldn't wait to show off our new look, both of us had gotten our hair trimmed, and we made sure all of our free time, when I wasn't with Leah, was spent working out. I buffed up a considerable amount since the end of school.

I had a goal by the weekend, I had it all planned out. I needed to tell Leah that I loved her, I had to say those words. I needed to get it off of my chest. It haunted me all Summer, I had to do it soon. I planned a romantic dinner, and run in the moonlight. I wanted to tell her at our spot, which we still visited often.

Mom was cooking up some breakfast downstairs I could smell it. I hurried up, but not before checking out my muscles in front of the mirror for 5 minutes. Sometimes or should I say all of the time I loved being what I was. I couldn't help to think of the shrimp I would be if I wasn't a werewolf. I grabbed my black backpack and raced down the stairs. Leah was helping Mom set the table. Dad was already grabbing for his food, and Mom kept smacking his hand. I laughed at the site, when we weren't in danger my Family was quite an amusing bunch.

Right behind me Anna came down the stairs, her headphones were planted in her ear, and she was singing still. Mom and Dad looked at her and smiled, then I noticed Dad looking at outfit. Her stomach was showing a bit, and she wore a short skirt, with gothic looking black boots. His eyebrow raised at her.

"Anna…" he cleared his throat and she lowered her headphones.

"Care to inform me when they changed the dress code at school?" he questioned. I snickered and I saw Leah try to hold in her laugh too.

"Daddy come on, it's my senior year let me enjoy this while I still have it" she told him. I noticed Mom smirking a bit, I knew she cared that Anna was only half dressed but she said nothing. Dad looked annoyed, he needed to protect his only daughter, from the evils of boys. She sat down at the table and began to pick at the food like Dad, and Mom would slap her hand away.

Breakfast ended quickly, I shoved the food down my throat. Anna barely touched hers like usual, but yet she tried to pick before breakfast started. We both got into her car and headed off to school. It was nice riding in her car, she rode with the top down on the first day. The sun was hiding behind the clouds, but you could still feel the warmth. We pulled up to the school and I felt excited, pulling up and seeing all of the kids younger them me getting lost and confused.

"Do you have a ride home?" she questioned.

"I have cheerleading, and then I'm trying out for a state wide music competition so I wont be leaving till 7 or so tonight" she told me. I nodded.

"I have Leah" I said with a smile.

Bob was the first person I ran into, we had almost every class together, all of them were advanced. I was once again forced to sit next to Sarah Marshall, she had the biggest crush on me and I couldn't stand her. Her thick glasses, and wide eyes staring at me. Her hair never seemed washed and she had a slight stank. The day progressed quickly, and I had one goal in mind for my day. I had to tell Leah today, it was a pain in my chest that sat there.

"So, do you want to work on the AP Chem assignment?" Bob questioned as we stood at our locker after last period. I shut my locker and looked at him. He looked excited to get our project started.

"Actually today I have plans with Leah again" I explained. He rolled his eyes.

"You two are attached at the hip aren't you?" he questioned. I nodded.

"Pretty much" I said to him.

"Okay, how about tomorrow?" he questioned.

"I can do that, I'll just tell Leah I'm going home with you" he said.

"Okay man, I'll see you tomorrow" he shut his locker and headed for the door. I hesitated for a few minutes at my locker. I saw Anna passing with her cheerleading friends, smiling and laughing. They were all in their outfits, Anna smiled and waved at me, she never once ignored me at school. She was supposed to play the older sibling, and she was always a good sport about it. That's what I loved about my Sister, she didn't have a mean bone in her body.

I started walking towards the door, once outside I spotted Leah standing there. She must have run, her hair was a wild mess and her clothes were a bit dirty. I practically ran to her and lifted her in my arms. Once I put her down our lips met. Tonight was the night, I would tell her that I loved her. I had to tell her, and she needed to know. She looked into my eyes and then took my hand.

"I didn't feel like taking the car today" she said.

"I can deal with that" I told her. We walked in silence down the street. At this moment I didn't feel like phasing and running with her, I wanted to enjoy our walk. She leaned her head on my shoulder every once in a while during the walk. I'd lean down and kiss her sweetly on the forehead. Loving taking in her scent and being close to her. We had gotten to her house and she had wanted to change her clothes. Halfway through the school day I had changed our plans. Our romantic dinner would be at our spot, I called Mom and asked her to pack what she was making for dinner. It was Leah's favorite pulled pork sandwiches.

Her Mom wasn't home, most likely with Grandpa Charlie. She pulled me along with her to her room. She carefully shut the door, and began to take her shirt off in front of me. It wasn't unusual we had seen each other naked far too many times from phasing. I somehow felt a stranger attraction towards her, it was different. I eyed her in her black sports bra and panties that looked like shorts. I felt my pulse take off, stupid teenage hormones. She was looking through her drawer looking for something to wear. Once she found something she turned back to me.

"Masen Black why are you staring at me like a fool?" she questioned. I smiled at her.

"I'm not being a fool" I told her. She had an evil smirk on her face. She started walking towards me. Keeping a smile plastered on her face, she straddled over my legs. She sat down softly on my knees and stared deeply into my eyes. I wrapped my arms carefully around her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. The passion and emotion she put into this kiss was amazing. I put forth the same effort, our tongues met up eventually causing a moan from both of us. She giggled a bit, she always did this when we kissed and I loved it. It wasn't a "ha ha" laugh. It was more like a shy, happy giggle. Before I knew it she was pressed up against me, her body felt soft against mine. I pulled her closer and pulled away from her mouth. I gently began to kiss her cheek, and then softly went for her neck. She threw her head back still holding her smile.

"I better get dressed" she whispered. She got up from my lap and walked back to where she had placed her clothes. She put on a cute gray tube top, with a black sweater and blue jeans. She ran into the bathroom quickly to wash up from her earlier run.

"We just have to go back to my house really quick" I told her. She gave me a weird look but ignored it. Once again we found ourselves walking. We kept our hands intertwined together as we walked down the street. Mom had started cooking early I smelled it the second we got up to the door.

"Do I smell pulled pork?" she questioned. I just smiled without a word. Mom was packing up the bags when we walked in. She looked at us with a smile. She seemed content cooking, and I knew how much she loved it. She smiled at Leah, and then at me. I told her everything, she was my Mom and craved mushy romantic things. Dad also had given me some advice on the situation, he told me to tell her when I was ready. I've reached far beyond the ready stage.

Mom handed me the basket, she had made it herself. She smiled at me as she handed it to me.

"Good luck" she whispered loud enough so just her and I could hear. I thanked her with a kiss on the cheek and ran to Leah. I took her hand and pulled her along. I wanted to get to our spot as quick as I could. The sun was about to set and luckily the day had brought no rain. I made sure that I was prepared before we even got there. As we got closer I heard her gasp, she noticed a blanket sitting right there in our spot. I felt her squeeze my hand as we moved forward.

"What's the occasion Masen, I thought we were going out to eat?" she questioned. I looked at her and smiled.

"I just thought we could eat a home cooked meal in our spot, Mom was excited to cook anyway, she gets all mad when we don't eat at home" I told her. She let out a slight laugh and made her way to the blanket. She sat down and I followed, I began to unpack the things inside. She helped me set up, and before I knew it we were eating our nice warm sandwiches.

I was getting nervous, even though I knew I shouldn't have been. I had known Leah for quite some time, and there was no reason to get nervous around her. Except for when she playfully hit me, that girl had some strength. Once we both finished she put her head on my lap and stared up at me. I sat facing the beautiful scenery on the other side. I looked down at her and ran my hands through her hair. She shut her eyes enjoying my touch. I loved running my hands through her darkened hair. She then opened her eyes, I was staring straight at her when she did. Her smile grew wide.

"Masen, this is so perfect. I've loved every moment" she told me. I smiled in content. I kept running my hands through her hair as we spoke.

"Leah, I brought you here for a reason" she had a confused look on her face. I wanted to say how I felt, c'mon Masen it's not that hard. Just say Leah, I love you. No say Leah, I'm in love with you. Just spit it out!!! She kept staring at me, wondering what I was going to say next.

"Well are you going to tell me, your scaring me" she said with a slight chuckle.

"I'm nervous okay, so if I mess this up… don't blame me. I've been dying to tell you how I've been feeling about you lately. I've just been wanting to tell you one thing… Leah.." I said caressing her cheek with my thumb.

"Mmm?" she questioned.

"I've fallen for you, I've been falling more and more in love with you as the days go on, madly in love. What I've been wanting to say to you is just a simple I love you, because I truly do" there I said it. Her smiled never faded. She sat up and turned towards me sitting Indian style. I noticed her eyes became glassy, they over filled and two tear drops fell, one from each eye. I laughed slightly and reached out to wipe her tears.

"I'm so in love with you too Masen Black, I'm that head over heals, weak in the knees and all that girly stuff too. I LOVE YOU" she practically shouted. She stood up.

"I LOVE MASEN BLACK.. I LOVE HIM, LOVE HIM LOVE HIM" she stated with a smile. I stood up and grabbed her tight in my grip. I lifted her off of the ground and she wrapped her legs around my body. I kissed her softly and she kissed me back. Once again there was more passion, it was like we were at the next level and with every level her kisses began to feel better and better.

"I love you too Leah Clearwater" I whispered. She giggled with delight.

I was feeling really confident, Leah knew that I loved her and school so far was great. Our first week was down a million more were awaiting us. It was a Friday night and Leah and I were on the couch downstairs watching something on discovery channel with my Mom and Dad. Anna came skipping down the stairs, her outfit consisted of a skinny black dress, there were zippers placed on both sides of the dress, and a black belt went around her waste. She was wearing the boots again, and Dad once again was about to make a comment.

"Where are you going so late?" he asked her.

"I told you and Mom last night, that I'm going to Daniella's back to school party" she told him.

"I wasn't informed of this, Nessie?" he looked at Mom.

"Jacob, she told us yesterday at dinner" Mom reminded him.

"What's with the clothes lately Anna, you trying to kill me or something?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No Daddy of course not. Oh I'm staying at Daniella's so don't wait up. Love you" she called out. My Father called her name but she slammed the door before she could hear him.

Leah and I kept it a simple night, cuddling together and watching T.V. Mom and Dad had gone to Grandpa and Grandma's house for the night. Something strange was happening between the two of us, we were cuddling in my room when I felt the sudden urge to kiss her. That was the normal part, the not so normal part consisted of this odd sexual tension. I think we were both afraid to explore that area at all. I placed my hands at her waste as she straddled me. She grabbed my hand and began to move it slowly upwards, just as she was about to my cell phone rang. I looked at it and noticed it was Anan's cell phone.

"Sorry Leah, let me get that just in case" I told her. She smiled having no problem with it. She was just as protective as Anna as I was. I picked up the phone.

"Anna, I'm a little busy what's going…"

"Masen, it's Daniella we have a slight problem" my heart jumped. What could be wrong with my Sister. My face went a ghostly pale color as I almost dropped my phone.

"Anna doesn't drink ever but something in her tonight decided to try and it's well it's not doing to well with her" she said to me.

"Is she sick or something?" I questioned. God knows what alcohol could do to a half vampire. I had no idea. I suddenly felt my stomach turn.

"Not exactly, she's like a wild animal that needs taming. I'm sorry if I bothered you but I think she should go home. She doesn't look like she'll be conscience for much longer. I don't know if I'll be able to take care of her and keep tabs. I'm sorry Masen" she kept apologizing.

"No don't apologize, Leah and I will be there in a minute" I told her. With that we hung up the phone and Leah was staring at me.

"We have to go pick up Anna… she's drunk" I mumbled. Leah coughed.

"Yeah, I don't know exactly how or what it's going to do to her but I suggest we go and make sure she's okay" I told her. Leah had no problem with agreeing. She quickly got herself together and we headed out.

We pulled up at Daniella's and it looked like a party on T.V. We walked through the crowd of kids, some of them recognized me and had never seen me with a girl. They all eyed me suspiciously. I made my way inside. I saw Daniella first thing and we walked over to her.

"She's out by the pool, she keeps ignoring my requests for her to stop drinking. She keeps doing insane flips into the pool, and acting crazy. I'm afraid she might drown or someone might not care to watch her and I wouldn't want that" Daniella said. I could smell alcohol on her breath. I nodded and ran to the back yard with Leah. I saw her sitting on Ryan's lap, giggling and kissing him. She almost fell back but he caught her. I pulled Leah through the crowd. She spotted us and started giggling.

"Oh my gawsh" she shouted leaning back. Ryan caught her as she almost fell again. I wanted to laugh but at the time being my Brotherly instincts took over. I wanted to make sure she would be okay, I've never heard of a vampire getting drunk, or half vampire for that matter. She smiled crookedly as we got closer.

"It's Leasen.. Get it.. Like Brangelina or Robsteen .. You know Kristen…." she was about to finish her sentence, still giggling and I decided to cut her off.

"Okay, okay Anna we get it. Let's go your coming with us" I told her. She started giggling. She wrapped her arms carelessly around Ryan and rocked back and forth.

"No way Jose, I'm staying, … staying right here with my buddy Ryan" she said in one big slur.

"No your not" I walked over to Ryan, who let me have her. She started to kick and scream as I lifted her over my shoulders.

"Yay horsey" she shouted. I rolled my eyes and looked at Ryan. She was flopping around like rubber, and I could barely keep my grip on her. Leah threw her sweater over Anna's back end, since she was in a dress.

"Thanks for keeping her company. Sorry about this" I said to him. He smiled.

"It's fine, make sure your ready with a bucket, and some pills and a glass of water for the morning" he advised.

"I'll keep that in mind" I tried to say as I held my composure with Anna struggling in my arms.

"Giddy up" she called out. I had to let out a laugh and let go of my serious brotherly love for a moment. As we exited the party she was waving goodbye to everyone like she was some princess.

"Goodnight all" she waved as her friends were waving back at her. At least she wasn't a depressed drunk, that would not have went over well. I had also hoped and prayed that this wouldn't cause any visions or bad dreams.

On the quiet ride home in Leah's car, Anna had passed out on the back car seat. I sighed and then looked ahead at the road. It was getting late and I felt the effects of my 6am wakeup calls. I had been up late and waking up past noon in the summer. It was a nice change, and now back in school mode my body still had yet to adjust. I let out a yawn and placed my arm against the window.

"I hope Mom and Dad aren't home, this would be a disaster" I laughed. She looked at me and nodded.

"Thanks again for helping me out" I told her. She smiled. I loved that she didn't mind helping with my Family. It was one of her best qualities. She was caring and loving towards everyone around her.

"I don't mind one bit, it's like an adventure" she told me. I guess if you looked at it that way, seeing Anna all bubbly and crazy was something I had missed. She had been getting better day by day, and it was nice to just see her letting loose.

Leah helped me get Anna into her pajama's once we got home. Leah basically did all of that while I waited outside. I just carried her in and placed her on the bed. I knew it was safe when Leah finally opened the door. I looked at Anna all tucked away in bed. She looked peaceful and happy. Leah and I looked at each other and laughed.

"What a night huh?" she questioned. I nodded.

"You've got that right" I said to her. Once she shut Anna's door, she pushed me towards mine. It was still closed and she slammed me against it. I flashed her a wicked grin.

"Now where were we before we were rudely interrupted" she said as she pressed her lips up against mine. I struggled to find the door knob. Once I did I unlocked it and we slammed the door shut, and made our way into my dark room, kissing each other lovingly and passionately.

Mom and Dad never found out about Anna's drinking. If anything I think it helped her dreams and visions. She ended up not even waking that night, the alcohol must have sedated her. I walked through the halls of school, I was day dreaming again. Bob nudged me as we passed Sarah who giggled as she passed. I wasn't paying much attention to her and Bob noticed.

"What's up with you Masen? You seem giddy and weird?" Bob questioned. I shrugged my shoulders. Leah and I had taken ourselves further, not quite all the way but what ever it was, the feeling was amazing. I was still on a high from Friday night and couldn't bring myself down. I felt as if nothing could.

"Oh.. Nothing" I stated in a daze. He eyed me.

"You and Leah.. You…" he smirked. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Kind of" I said to him with a half a grin. He hit me in the arm, with a smile. I knew he wished that he had someone as amazing as Leah. We reached our lockers and I began to put in my combination. The smile stayed on my face as Bob blabbed on about our project, which we had started working on during study period. I heard footsteps running down the hallway. When I looked up from my locker I noticed Ryan running down the hallway.

"Masen, Masen" he called. I looked at him, and in the distance I heard sirens. My heart suddenly sank deep into my stomach, one thing had come to my mind… Anna. I saw the fear in his eyes and knew something was terribly wrong. He was out of breath when he got to me, he placed his hands on his knees but kept himself facing me.

"It's Anna" he huffed.

"She was practicing her cheering with the team, they tossed her up and she must have blacked out or something, because she didn't twirl and didn't fall directly where she was supposed to. She fell limp and hit the floor. Luckily there was a mat, but she hit her head pretty hard" that was it my heart stopped right there. Ryan stood up and placed his arm on my shoulder. It had to be a vision. When I looked up again I noticed Aunt Alice running down the school hallway.

"Masen" she yelled. Ryan looked over at her. She stopped just a few inches away from us.

"Is she okay? I saw her fall" she questioned. Bob and Ryan looked at her with a funny expression.

"I heard about the fall, where is she?" she corrected herself.

"She's still in the gymnasium, her Grandpa should be here soon, the school knows he's a doctor and they called him, her Mom is waiting at the hospital for her to arrive" he looked at my Aunt Alice.

"Can you show me please?" she was almost frantic. Ryan nodded and showed her the way. I followed behind numbly. When I approached the gym there she was. She was lying motionless on the floor. There were people surrounding her. Aunt Alice and I made our way to her. I turned to the door, and noticed Leah running in. She must have heard the commotion from a source outside. She had been waiting for me after school. She ran directly to me. I felt tears forming in my eyes as I turned back to my Sister lying on the floor.

"Should I make a phone call?" she whispered. I took in a deep breath. I knew exactly who she was referring to. She was thinking of calling Seth, if he didn't show then he truly didn't care. I knew this was bad, she was motionless, it was almost like the last time, but I feared this to be the worst of it all. Leah got out her phone and dialed Seth. I listened to her.

"It's his voicemail" she sighed.

"Seth, it's your Sister. I know we aren't speaking right now but has nothing to do with me. It's Anna, there's been an accident. If you choose to come it's your decision, but honestly you'd be a pretty big schmuck not to show up" she hung up the phone and looked at me. The tears had fallen down my face. She looked so helpless and so lost.

"Get over here Masen" Leah grabbed my waste and pulled me into her. I turned to face her. She was looking into my eyes with all of her love. She wiped the falling tears and I put my head down and sobbed. She held me tightly in her arms, telling me everything would be okay. I had to believe her, and I wanted to more than anything believe that Anna would be okay.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thank you for all of your suggestions and helpful comments on what i should do next, I have decided that this story is almost at it's end.. but its not over, I'm going to write the last installment to the series based on Seth and Anna... everyone loves them and I figured .. Twilight series was Bella.... My Eternal series was Nessie.. and now we have Anna Bella who everyone loves, so by the middle of this week you will have the start of that new story. This one is almost complete, but it will leave you wanting more like always, there's only about 1 or 2 more chapters that i have in my head... I made a banner off of photobucket ... for the next story which will have the titles mixed in.. it will be called "Eternally Yours" putting together the two story titles... **

**I NEED TO THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!! FOR KEEPING ME GOING WITH THIS STORY... I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER... I REALLY LOVED WRITING IT, IF YOU SPOT ERRORS IT'S BECAUSE IT'S 2AM AND MY EYELIDS ARE CLOSING ON ME LOL :P so enjoy! and look for a new chapter tomorrow... :D thanks for all the love and support .. i can't wait to start writing the new story :D  
**

22. I Miss You More Than My Heart Can Handle

**Seth's POV**

It had been a while since I had heard from anyone, my phone was off and as for myself I was off. I hadn't been home since September 1st it was now October 5th and I had finally come home. It was an exhausting month, I was off in England for my job. I had to go over there and make sure that the new branch that opened up ran smoothly. I dragged my suitcases up the 3 flights of stairs to my apartment. My cousin wasn't home when I came crashing into the apartment. I rolled the suitcases in and took in a deep breath.

I closed the door and walked straight for my phone. I had left it here in the States, I figured everyone wasn't in the mood to speak with me. I wasn't going to torture myself by having the phone. I walked over to it and pressed the on button. It flickered on, I set it down and let it load. I walked to the small kitchen attached to the living room.

I grabbed the carton of milk and chugged in straight from the container. I heard my phone beep twice once it loaded, it meant I had a voicemail. I walked over to the table where I set it down, and picked it up. I flipped it open and dialed voicemail.

"Seth, it's your Sister. I know we aren't speaking right now but has nothing to do with me. It's Anna, there's been an accident. If you choose to come it's your decision, but honestly you'd be a pretty big schmuck not to show up" my knees suddenly felt weak, my hands grew loose and the phone dropped to the floor. I followed the phone and dropped to my knees. Why did this have to happen while my phone was off. There were no other messages, none at all. I had to get to La Push and I had to get there fast. Was she in the hospital or was she at Dr. Cullen's, I had to call someone. I wondered if she would take my call. At that moment my phone vibrated I flipped it over, it was Jacob. He must have been as equally pissed as Leah.

"Hello?" I answered in a raspy voice. I cleared my throat.

"Hello?" I said again.

"Seth?"

"Yeah.." I closed my eyes and waited for him to yell.

"Hey man, it's Jake. Are you okay?" he questioned softly.

"As good as I can be" I felt a sob creep out of my chest and cleared my throat to cover it.

"I really don't know what's going on with you, but Anna had an accident and I tried to call you several times. Leah left a message at least a month ago. I knew you wouldn't just ignore me. What's going on?" he asked.

"My phone has been off for the past month, I've been away. I went to England I had to check on a new branch of the company I work for. I had no idea…I just got in and heard Leah's message. Jake you have to believe me I didn't…"

"Seth, why would you think that I wouldn't believe you…"

"I don't know, I've been a real asshole and I… Jake I miss her terribly. I can't do it anymore I can't stay away, I just wanted her to have new experiences, I just wanted her to be happy. I messed up Jake. I messed up big time and I'm sorry to put that on you and your Family" I couldn't hold it in any longer, I broke down. After months of holding it deep down I let it go. I let it go to my best guy pal Jake.

"Seth, do you need me to come and get you? Will you be okay to drive here?" he questioned.

"I don't know" I said in barely a whisper.

"I'll be up there in an hour, is that okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I will see you then" I told him. I gave him my new address and got off the phone. I was jet lagged beyond belief but Anna was more important then my heath at the moment. I stood up and tried to pull myself together. I took a cold shower to wake me from this nightmare, and then I got ready. I paced back and forth as I waited for Jake. I kept telling myself that everything would be okay, and that it was the right thing to do. Now all I could think about was that she was hurt, and I couldn't loose her again. A sudden knock at my door made me jump. I quickly walked over to it. I opened the door to see Jake and Leah standing there. Leah had tears building up in her eyes. Jake looked like he hadn't slept in years, he had dark circles under his eyes, and he looked a bit thin.

Leah stepped closer and wrapped her arms around me, she started to sob. I wasn't sure what to do, I squeezed her tighter and cried with her. Jake placed his hand on her back, and looked at me.

"I'm so sorry" I mouthed. He nodded and gave me a dull smile.

"How is she?" I asked pulling away from Leah. I looked up at Jake as Leah wiped her tears.

"Not too good, she fell during one of her cheerleading practices, she hasn't woken up, it's been almost a month. It's worse then the last time she fell. She is gaining conscience though or so Carlisle thinks. She's been talking but it's almost like she's sleep talking. She's said your name more times then we can count. She keeps having these dreams or visions about Andrew coming for her. She flails her arms, and we think she's going to wake. It's like she's in an endless dream" I heard Jake choke at the end.

"I'm ready to see her" I whispered.

The drive to Forks was quiet and painful. I sat in the backseat of Jakes Rabbit, as Leah rode in the front. Her hair blew in the wind, she had the window down and was in her own little world. When I saw the sign for Forks, I couldn't help but be nervous. Anna was staying with Dr. Cullen for the time being, he had all of the necessities at his finger tips. We turned down a familiar path, it was to the Cullen residence. As we winded around each corner the thought of seeing Anna just lying there made me choke up a bit. There it was the house I had remembered guarding while Bella was pregnant with Nessie. Jacob stopped the car, out front Nessie was sitting outside with Alice her head lifted when she noticed the car pull up.

I was afraid to get out, scared they might ream me for my stupid actions. Nessie was the first to run over to me. I got out of the car and she wrapped her arms around me. I heard her sobbing quietly into my shirt. I carefully hugged her back.

"I'm happy you're here" she whispered.

"I'm so sorry Nessie if I would have" she placed her pointer finger at my lips.

"Shh.. Sweetheart it's not your fault" she said looking me in the eye. I looked at her pained expression. She was sleep deprived too. Nessie took my hand and pulled me towards the house. Once inside Esmee came right over to me.

"Seth honey, would you care for some food?" she questioned. I shook my head, I couldn't eat when I knew I had to do something first.

"Maybe a little later. There is something I need to do first" I told her. She nodded.

Nessie tugged on my arm and I followed her up the stairs. The door leading to her room was closed. Nessie turned the knob, and I took one last breath. She stepped in, I noticed Masen sitting in the chair next to the bed holding his Sisters hand. He was mad at me I could tell, the second I walked in he almost growled.

"Masen! That's not very nice" she scolded him. I heard Leah behind me, and his eyes lit up as she walked in the room. He got up and walked passed me scooping her up into his arms. There was a lot more there then I had ever noticed. I was then forced to look, as I stepped closer I began to panic. She lay there so still, her face paler than any vampire I had ever seen. Her eyes were closed tightly. She looked so helpless, this was all of my fault I just knew it. I slowly walked to her side, I took her fragile hand in mine and held it. I squeezed down and she moved. I looked up at them all staring at me.

"She moves and talks, she just doesn't wake up" Nessie said. I noticed Jake behind her, he put his arms around her and embraced her into a hug. I nodded.

"Seth no, you can't leave he's here, Seth no, Seth I love you…" my eyes grew wide, she knew I was here.

"Seth, no please don't leave I need you…" her head thrashed back and forth as she shook the memory. I squeezed her hand and it was at that moment that I lost complete control. My body fell limp and I collapsed into the chair. I saw Nessie in the corner of my eyes launch forward to help me. She stopped when she realized I was okay. I wanted to speak, my mind and my mouth wanted two different things. The lump in my throat blocked my speech, and the tears in my eyes blurred everything around me. They were hot tears and the burned on the way down my cheek. I sobbed.

"Baby, Baby I'm here… I'm right here … I won't leave you ever again. Do you hear me? I won't leave ever again… baby please wake up… I know you are stuck inside somewhere I know it. Baby please" I could barely say what I had to say, it sounded all mumbled to me.

"Anna you are my everything, I always knew that … I should have never left, I screwed up, but baby I know I left you but please don't you dare leave me. I can't bare the pain.." then I remembered the last message I had received from her.

"I miss you more than my heart can handle" I whispered. At that point I had it, I couldn't take it anymore. I looked up at Leah, she had her mouth covered by her hands. I saw her crying, and Masen was upset too. I took my head and held it in my hands, I couldn't believe that my Anna may never recover.

A half an hour later I went downstairs, I didn't want to leave but Esmee forced me downstairs for something to eat. I sat down on the couch next to Rosalie and Bella. Edward sat on the other side of the room, he eyed me. I knew exactly what he was thinking and I felt like a moron. I looked at him and he shook his head, knowing what I was thinking. Emsee came in a few minutes later with a nice steak prepared. I thanked her and slowly tried to get my appetite back, because she worked so hard.

Rosalie got up to get the door when there was a knock. I heard a voice, and immediately recognized it.

"I came to see how Anna was" Ryan said. He walked passed the living room and looked at us. I eyed him. He had a big vase filled with flowers. Like she would care, she wasn't even conscience. Edward snickered from the corner. Ryan stopped when he spotted me.

"Your back" he said. I nodded as I swallowed a piece of steak.

"Yeah I'm" I told him. He started walking toward the stairs when I heard him mumble something.

"It's about damn time" I heard it low and growled knocking over my tray and almost phasing right there in the living room. He dropped the vase as both of us went crashing to the floor. Edward was up in a heartbeat and I heard Emmett's voice on his way. He was there in a heartbeat and helped Edward get me off of this prick. He looked at me confused. On the floor were shards of glass. I looked around making sure there was no blood in sight. There was one problem, one shard had cut him, I heard a few hiss's behind me.

"Ryan, please don't take this the wrong way but I really suggest that you leave" I said to him. He looked at me.

"Why? So you can tell Anna how you've…."

"No, Ryan I'm serious" I said. Rosalie was holding her nose and so was the rest of them.

"Carlisle" I called. Carlisle came in as brave as ever, and knew exactly what was going on. He looked at his Family and they all knew what he was thinking. Each of them, including Edward who let go of my arm left the room. I saw Alice whiz by with Jasper making sure he was far away.

"Here son, let's treat that shall we" he said to Ryan. He pushed passed me as he followed Carlisle to a safer room. I took in a deep breath and looked at the mess around me. I had decided it was mainly my fault and should clean it up.

"Seth" Nessie stood at the top of the stairs, her face seemed hopeful. I looked up at her.

"Seth come quick" she called. I practically sprinted up the stairs, and went straight for Anna's room. Masen was on one side of her and Leah the other. I looked at them.

"She knows you're here Seth" Masen said. I looked at them.

"She keeps screaming your name and looking for you" Leah added. I walked over to the bed, Leah moved out of my way.

"Anna" I whispered.

"Seth save me he's coming for me, he's here and he's coming" she said, her eyes were still closed.

"I'm here baby, I'm right next to you and I won't let anything happen" I said to her.

"Promise?" she asked. I closed my eyes and nodded. Those words were the death of me.

"Promise" I whispered.

That night Ryan never came back up, he must have had enough for one night. The house was quiet, everyone had gone downstairs to relax and some went to sleep. For me I wish I had been sleeping, I crawled into bed and put myself next to Anna. The bed was big enough to fit 3 people at least. I just lay there thinking about what would have been different if I had never left her. Maybe she wouldn't have fallen, maybe she would have been perfectly fine. I was about to close my eyes when I heard her moan. She started to move again, and mumbled..

"No, no… don't take me please… I can't leave them… Mom… Mommy.. Daddy please. Please help me" her head moved back and forth again. After a few minutes she calmed down a bit, I took in a deep breath and shut my eyes once again. Another few minutes past and heard something I never thought I'd here.

"Seth, you're here …. You came back, you came back for me" her voice broke and when I opened my eyes and turned to her….

**Anna's POV**

**(Jump back to day of the accident) **

I slammed my gym locker and sat down on the bench behind me. Today was very frustrating I had gotten into a fight with Ryan, I failed my first test, and Dad and I went at each others throats this morning for the way I have been dressing lately. I tugged on my brown hair that I had straightened and eyed the floor. Now I had to deal with cheerleading practice when I quite obviously wasn't in the mood.

"Anna Bella where are you?" Daniella's voice echoed through the locker room.

"I'm over here" I said. She followed the sound of my voice and was by my side in a second. Her arm instantly went around me. I looked up at her, and started to feel lost. It had been too long since I'd heard from him, if he were here I would be comforted by him. I could run into his arms and he'd tell me everything was going to be okay. I'd feel safe, and I'd feel happy. This wasn't happy Anna at all. I tried to hide it so many times, I even tried to cover up my feelings. Drinking this weekend was my way of dealing with things. At least I had gotten some rest.

"Care to talk about it?" she questioned. I shook my head.

"Let's just get to practice" I said sadly. Daniella didn't argue, she pulled me up. We headed out to the gym where the girls had begun practicing.

"Okay girl's our first competition is Saturday the 19th, we don't want anyone to miss this it's important" Jennifer called to everyone. My mind raced with why that date sounded familiar. Then I realized the 19th was my Juilliard audition.

"What time?" I questioned nervously.

"2pm" my mouth dropped open and I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. Anything else going to go wrong today?

"Do you have a problem Anna?" she questioned. I nodded in disbelief, of all things that could go wrong this had to be one of them.

"I have my Juilliard audition at 3, there is no way I can…"

"Anna… we need you, can't you reschedule?" she questioned. Jennifer was supposed to be my friend, and right now she was acting more like someone who didn't care. She wanted me to skip the opportunity of a life time to cheer? Where was that going to get me in life. I crossed my arms.

"Reschedule are you kidding me, it took me the whole rest of the summer to land that audition, I'm going to be gone for the weekend. My Mom and I are going to New York so that I can get this" I explained.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to leave you out of our next football game, there's always consequences for missed competitions, and also the coach may not want you to compete in the next competition in October" she shrugged and then went right back to talking to the rest of them. I felt tears welding in my eyes, it was too late to let them go because it was time to practice. I wiped what tears had fallen and then went to practice the routine.

She started the music, and we began to clap and fall back in line. The dance started out smooth, and it was going pretty well. I got ready for my toss, the girls were ready. I got up on their hands and posed. I heard them count to three and then I was pushed up into the air, I started my spin and that was the last thing I remember.

Here I'm now staring at Seth, it was almost like I had been dreaming and I still hadn't woken up. I reached forward and touched his hand, it felt real. I tried to sit up, and he practically jumped at me to lay back down. I felt stiff and uneasy as I put my head back down on the pillow. His brown eyes felt warm, friendly, and I felt at home. This had to be a dream, Seth had left me a long time ago and he wasn't coming back. He told me I had to come for him when I was ready. He left me heart broken and alone.

"Anna" his voice sounded weak and his eyes filled with tears. I looked at him as his skin grazed mine again. He leaned in and kissed my forehead, I felt a tear fall onto my face. Then he kissed my nose, and each cheek, and then he pressed hard up against my lips. It all felt so real, and I wanted it to be. I knew I was still in some fantasy land, where as soon as I thought it was real, Andrew would come. He would take me while I was sleeping just like last time. I'd be dropped off in an unknown place and the sound of his sinister laugh would echo in my ear. I waited for it to happen. The feeling of his lips caused my body to react in ways I had only remembered to be reality. The tingle went up my spine, my heart beat rapidly, and I had butterflies in my stomach. It was the realest of all of the dreams.

"Seth don't leave me" I whispered. I awaited his response, in my dreams usually he would disappear when I said that. It was only the past few times that I had heard his voice telling me he wouldn't leave. So I waited to hear it.

"Oh Anna" he cried his face was now covered with tears. I never remembered him crying in any of my dreams. He threw his arms carefully around me, this never happened either. I tried it again.

"Seth, please .. Please stay" I whispered.

"Baby girl I'm not going anywhere, I won't ever put you through that again. Thank god you are okay I would not want to live without you, or better yet I can't live without you. I tried Anna I really did, I wanted you to be happy live your life but apparently you weren't or you wouldn't be lying here like this, injured and depressed. Please forgive me just please say that you will" I suddenly felt something change.

"Am I dreaming?" I was finally starting to realize exactly where I was. I was waking from a nightmare, an ongoing one. I started to get all choked up.

"No Anna, this time it's not a dream or a vision, I'm here my beautiful Anna. I'm here and I'm not ever leaving your side again, even if you do decide you want to be with someone else and not me, I can handle it. I just can't handle not having you in my life at all, I can't do it.. I tried.. And I failed" it took me till that moment to realize, I was not dreaming, really I wasn't. Seth was next to me, he was here, he had come back. I knew he would and I craved his presence.

"It really is you…" I cried. I felt the tears starting to form, I grabbed for his face, touching it. Then I grabbed at his arms and his waste, I checked him. I made sure it was real and that he was here.

"I don't want anyone else, I can't love anyone else as much as I love you…I can't do it either Seth, I want to be with you… I missed you more…."

"Than my heart could handle" we said in unison.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Wow, once again love you guys! lol :P I keep getting the comparison to Stephenie Meyer comments, thank you all for those... :D i know it's just a fan fic but it makes me happy to hear it :D This is a semi filler Chapter... I have one more chapter in store for you in this story, it's a good one I will promise you that, and will be up way later or tomorrow morning, I will be making sure it turns out amazing! Don't you worry the next story already has a prologue.. don't hate me if it goes up right after i post this ha ha! But for now, enjoy this chapter and while i'm at work i will be brainstorming ... because work is a joke and I tend to come up with my best ideas while i'm there lol :P so enjoy this filler b4 the big finale... and dont forget to check out the prologue.. to the next one.. i promise it doesn't give away anything vital.. just something you guys will be like oOoO uh-oh lol :P okay i'm done ranting enjoy!**

23. Passion

I paced back and forth, my phone squeezing against my ear as I became irritated and annoyed. The sound of my foot steps grew heavier as with every step I took. I walked to the window and back to the door, then to the window again, to my desk, to the door, I had made a full complete round of my room, right as they said.

"I'm sorry Miss Black, but at this time we cannot accept any rescheduling of the auditions" my mind spun with anger and frustration. I couldn't seem to comprehend what Juilliard didn't get about me being in a coma. I explained to them, I could show them a doctors note, I could bring Grandpa Carlisle with me, I could sue them. My mind had a million different decisions to make and I wasn't going to go down with a fight.

"You don't understand, I was in the hospital for well over a month, I fell at practice, I'm telling you the truth, honestly. How can you deny someone an audition when they were injured, that is unfair and I believe I should have a second chance. I didn't mean to fall and hit my head, things happen and some of them are beyond our control, please let me prove to you that I belong in Juilliard" I was on the verge of tears as I spoke my peace.

"I'm sorry, you can try again next semester, have a nice day Miss Black" I heard a click. That was it I had just about had it. Only two weeks after I had regained consciousness I was headed down another path of bad luck. I let out a loud growl and threw my phone against the door. I dropped to my knees and sighed. Not even a second after I threw the phone, he appeared in the doorway.

He had come back to be with me, every day since he's been back has been a struggled for him. He takes it hard on himself for what he did, and it made me feel even more miserable for crying to him after the first few nights. Once I had woken the dreams, they faded and the visions of all of the bad things went away. He looked at me as I looked up at him. I was crying again and I felt like such an idiot. I sat there on the floor in my pink silky tank top and shorts Pajama's. He looked down at the floor and noticed my phone was shattered into a million different pieces.

"Good thing I didn't open the door when I was going to, that would have hurt" he cracked a smile to see if I would. I couldn't help myself, having him back meant more to me than any audition. Maybe I could just stay here in Washington, marry Seth and have tons of babies with him, if it was even possible. Have a career right here in my hometown and never experiencing the magic of New York City, and the opportunities of a life time. He eyed me. He was then quick to come to my side, he kneeled down beside me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Why am I going to have to buy you a new cell?" he questioned. I shrugged.

"Those stupid assholes at Juilliard think they are gods gift to the world. I tried to explain to them why I had missed auditions in New York City a few weekends ago. I was supposed to try out for the music program. I had everything ready to go, I had my song, my lyrics… I even learned to play the guitar to diversify my abilities. Of course they don't want to take me, they have to think I'm lying.. Ugh this is such…"

"Hey, don't stop trying. You will never get anywhere in this life if you just quit" I shot my head up and looked at his face. It was wrong of me yes, but in all realty he was in a way being a hypocrite. I wasn't going to say it out loud though. He had quit on me, so what was it to him if I quit on my dreams. His eyes met mine and I think he knew exactly what I was thinking, because his happy go lucky grin turned upside down. I touched his face and he moved away.

"I know what you are thinking Anna" he mumbled. I reached out to touch his shoulder.

"I wasn't going to…"

"No, you weren't but I could see it in your eyes that you were thinking it" he sighed. I watched him get up.

"Get ready for school, you don't want to be late for your first day back" he said with a sigh.

"But Seth I…"

"Anna, please just get ready. I want to take you to school, and I don't want to be late for work either" he said in a sad voice. I rolled my eyes and stood up. He shut the door gently behind him and I wanted to just scream, maybe I could throw something else.

Seth drove Masen and I to school, my first day back was supposed to be a joyous reunion with my friends. It ended up with me starting off the morning yelling at a school that I had been dying to get into since I knew I could play piano. I sat in the front seat, as we went to pick up Bobert, Daniella now had a car of her own. It wasn't safe to drive with her, she already got into 3 accidents while I was in a comma.

We pulled up to the school and I suddenly felt like I didn't want to be there anymore. School was one of my favorite places to be, but today it felt like torture. Masen and Bobert hopped out of the car and ran towards the building. I hesitated. Seth looked over at me, he was neatly dressed in his suite and looked so handsome.

"Hey, I'll be here at 5, you said you wanted to check out your cheerleading practice and see what you missed right?" he turned to me. I nodded.

"Anna it's going to be fine, talk to your guidance counselor, I'm sure they can pull some strings" he said to me. I sighed. He leaned forward and kissed my lips. Every bit of anger in me washed away when our lips touched. I pulled away smiling, and it made him smile.

"See, now there is my Anna that I know and love. Now get to class before your late on your first day back" he scolded with a chuckle.

"Yes sir" I stated saluting him like soldier.

"Anna" he narrowed his eyes down at me. I giggled and gave him one last kiss before hoping out of his car. The cold had really taken over Washington again, and it sucked. I walked into the school and towards my locker. Everyone who passed me in the halls waved and smiled. I was happy to see that people were excited to see me. I got a bunch of hugs, and a few people even gave me "get well soon" cards that they never got to send to me.

I got to my locker and Daniella skipped towards me.

"Thank god your back" she said flailing her hands. I looked over at her, she had a huge smile on her face.

"I missed you in these halls, going to see you when you weren't conscience was so hard. I missed you so much" she wrapped her arms around me. She pulled away quickly and eyed me.

"Why are you giving me that look?" I questioned her.

"Did you hear what happened when Ryan came to visit you?" she questioned. I shrugged. I hadn't heard from him at all since I had been awake and it confused me. I had no idea why, I knew we had a little tiff before the accident but I didn't realize it was that big. I shut my locker and started walking to class.

"Well Ryan came with flowers to your house, and he walked passed the living room and Seth was there. Then Seth just attacked him. Apparently no one in your Family can stand blood they all ran out of the house, except the Doctor and he stitched him up" Daniella looked at me and I stopped short.

"No one told you?" she questioned.

"No" I felt a sudden pain return deep inside. Ryan was one of my best friends, why on earth would Seth attack him. I had to get to the bottom of this, another way to ruin my first day back. I wondered if Ryan was even talking to me.

I got through half of the day, I didn't see Ryan at all. He was most likely avoiding me. With that in mind, I headed to the guidance office, I needed to straighten this all out and get my audition. I entered the door, and sat in an orange chair as I waited for Mr. Augustine to finish with his previous student. The lady with the mousy brown hair at the desk, tapped her pencil and called him on the intercom. I watched as the previous student exited the room.

"Anna Bella, he will see you now" she said to me in a raspy voice. I smiled and thanked her. When I walked in there was a red headed man sitting at the desk. He looked like a leprechaun only bigger.

"Hello Ms. Black, what brings you here today love?" he questioned. I sat down in another puke colored chair and stared at him.

"I don't know if you know this but I had a cheerleading accident a little over a month ago" I started. He nodded, and I acknowledged that it meant he knew.

"Well I had an audition to get into Juilliard and well I was in a comma so I missed it. I called them this morning and they refused to believe me and reschedule my audition. Do you know of any possible way this could happen. I'm devastated here, this is my dream and my passion" I explained. He looked at me and scrunched his nose.

"Let me give it a try shall we?" he questioned.

"Please, I need to get into this school in order for me to be something" I told him. He smiled and nodded. I was so glad at least maybe this guy had some connections. He picked up his tan phone and dialed a number. He had a bunch of files lying on his desk, and grabbed one of the manila folders.

"Hello yes this is Burney Augustine from Forks High School in Washington, I'm calling on behalf of one of my very talented students, Anna-Bella Black. You see she had an accident which left her in a pretty bad comma, today is her first day back at my school. She came to me on a mission. One of your admissions staff told her she wasn't allowed to audition since she missed hers back in September when she was in a comma. I'm just calling to find out if I could in any way persuade your decisions, she is a talented individual I assure you. I think she would be a great asset to your school, you'd be making a big mistake if you didn't hear her play" my eyes grew wide, Mr. Augustine had been to every school performance he must have seen me at the concert last year.

"I know I understand the policy but a girl that was in a comma, I mean how can you prevent that. You can't really blame her, it's not like she intentionally missed it" he explained. Go Mr. Augustine!

"You have a few scouts close by? Seattle… wow tomorrow, okay yes. Thank you very much, no you have a great day Susan" he hung up the phone and his smile grew wide.

"My dear Anna, you have an audition tomorrow at the Center School in Seattle. They have a few scouts here auditioning some talented students here" I was almost on the verge of tears, they were happy tears definitely not sad tears.

"Oh my god, are you serious Mr. Augustine?" I questioned.

"Couldn't be more serious, make sure you have your music teachers give you a recommendation letter, your audition is at 4pm. Good luck my dear, you'll have to go to the front office when you get there, tell them you are here for the audition and they will point you in the right direction. If you need it, take the day off I will explain it to your teachers. Honey you are talented and I can't let talent go to waste. I've seen you perform and when you do it sends shivers down my spine, you deserve this so take it" I almost wanted to hug this guy, would that be appropriate? I practically jumped form my seat, and as I did I thanked him a million times.

I practically skipped out of the office, telling the lady out front to have a nice day. It was half way through lunch period so I needed to get to Daniella fast. I also needed to call Seth, but I had no phone so that wasn't happening. I went to my locker really quick to grab something, when I closed my locker I jumped. Ryan stood right next to me, with his arms crossed.

"Hey" I said with a smile.

"Hey" he didn't smile.

"I've been looking for you everywhere" I said to him. He made some odd noise. I looked at him.

"What was that for? I said I was looking for you. Ryan I missed you" I told him.

"I haven't heard from you or anything" I added. He looked at me.

"Well when your boyfriend attacked me…"

"Woah wait a minute, I doubt Seth attacked …"

"Sure take his side, he's the asshole that left you for several months, he made you miserable and then now he's back and you two are suddenly lovey dovey? How does that work? In my book there is something way wrong here. I thought we had something Anna, I love you and it's more than you will ever know or care to know. I really don't think I can handle being friends at this point. You led it on for far to long" he said to me. I began to feel the happiness from the audition I had just gotten wear off. I felt a lump build in my throat, and my eyes filled with tears.

"Don't cry Anna it's not going to help anything" he was angry and his voice said it all. His words hurt me, and I wasn't expecting this.

"Ryan" I choked.

"You are one of my best friends, you were the one who was there for me all summer, and I'm really sorry if you think that I led you on, but I told you several times what I wanted, and I told you I didn't want anything to ruin what we had as friends, why can't you see that to me our friendship is something I value and I wouldn't want to loose it if just we ever broke up" I explained. It was true I loved him as a friend, he was always there all summer, he helped me feel some what normal again after Seth left. I couldn't thank him or show him my thanks enough. The tears fell down my eyes.

"I'm sorry Anna, it hurts too much to be friends with you. It's been great but I think it's best if we don't talk anymore" he turned away.

"But, Ryan please.. Don't do this. Ryan you're my glue, you hold me together please don't walk out on a great friendship" I was about to fall to the ground. My knees were weak and my sobs grew heavy.

"I'm sorry Anna, goodbye" I heard a small sob escape from his chest as he quickly bolted for the Men's room.

I found my way to the cafeteria, I was in a zombie like state. It didn't help that people were staring and still waving. Daniella lifted her head from them table, she was sitting with Jennifer and a few of the other girls from the squad. She eyed me and immediately knew something was wrong. She got up from her seat and ran directly towards me. I hadn't notice that we were in the middle of everyone, I couldn't even care that people were staring.

"Honey, what happened?" she questioned.

"Ryan, we… he … doesn't want to be friends anymore" I choked out. I couldn't help but loose it right there in front of everyone.

"Let's go somewhere private and talk, everyone is staring" she put her arm around me and pulled me towards doors. Once in the hallway I let it all out, my makeup and tears stained her shirt, but she didn't care. I explained everything and told her what he told me.

"He's not worth it then, the friendship is not worth it if he's going to act like a jealous brat" she told me. She ran her fingers gently through my soft bouncy hair. I sobbed.

"He is though, I can't loose him as a friend, it's one of those things where if it were you, I don't know what I'd do. He's like you but the guy version and I can't let it go" I told her. She held me for a few minutes and then pulled back.

"When I see him I'll talk to him"

"Promise?" I questioned.

"Promise" she said.

I sat down at the lunch table with everyone, I had no appetite I would rather hunt. I would make sure when I got home that is what I would do, it helps me release my frustrations and takes away the nerves. Ryan walked into the cafeteria right before the bell rang, he didn't even look in my direction. I hated it, hated it with a passion. When I told Daniella about the audition she was stoked.

The day ended very quickly and I decided to head to the music rooms to get my letters rather then go to practice. While I waited I played the piano, I practiced the piece that I would play, I decided on doing a medley of my songs. I would do the first song I wrote, Masen's lullaby, then the song I first wrote about Seth, and the last song would be the newest song about him. All of them would piece together perfectly.

That night Seth lay next to me in my bed, I missed doing this. I missed having him next to me as I fell asleep. He was there to protect me and I felt the sudden change in safety when he came back.

"So are you nervous?" he questioned. I nodded.

"A little" I said.

"Well don't be, you are amazing, 100% amazing. You will do fine. I wish I could be there but work is taking over my day time. I won't be out until 6 tomorrow. You will call me when your done right?" he questioned.

"I don't have a cell phone remember?" I questioned.

"Check your top drawer" I looked over at him and he had a cheesy grin on his face. I got up and walked over to my dresser drawer. When I pulled it open, a new Nokia phone, that flipped and that was purple sat in my top drawer.

"Oh my god, Seth this is the new Nokia" I told him lifting it up.

"Yes it is" he said with a smile.

"Why?" I asked.

"Anna you needed a phone you broke yours" he said. I ran over to the bed and practically jumped on him. I straddled my legs over his and leaned down to kiss him. His mouth tasted good, I missed his lips. We really hadn't kissed this passionately in a while. He pressed my back down and I put all of my weight on his body. He rubbed my sides gently as we kissed, while I ran my hands through his perfectly done hair. He held me closely as his body heat was pulsating onto mine. He began to kiss my neck, I lifted my head and moaned a bit as he placed his lips on each part of my neck. I was in my tank top again, his lips made it's way down to the upper part of my chest, he kissed me softly. When he reached my collar bone I squealed, his body shook with laughter. I smacked his arm lightly.

"Your so cute when you squeal" he smirked. I tried to let him kiss me there again, but every time he did I would squeal. His hands slowly crept up my body, massaging every inch of my sides. I felt his thumbs suddenly caressing the underside of my breast. My eyes opened and so did his.

"Oh god Anna I apologize, I didn't realize" he looked upset by what he just did. I looked at him and shook my head.

"It's okay" I pushed his hair back, and rolled off of him, lying on my back.

"You should get some rest sweetie, you need to be well rested for tomorrow" he leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight my beautiful Anna-Bella" he whispered. I closed my eyes, and before I could say something back to him, I fell into another dreamless sleep.

I sat in the backseat of Daddy's Rabbit, Mom and Dad were in the front. They both took off from work to drive with me to Seattle. They were very excited about the news and did not want to miss out on my audition. I kept my music on my lap, and began to hum it to myself making sure it sounded just right together. Mom would look back at me every few minutes smiling at my singing.

We pulled up to the big school, students were hurrying to classes, Mom, Dad and I walked up to the front office. I held my paper work in my hands tightly, Mom kept her arm around me. We got up the office and the blonde behind the counter smiled.

"Hi, we are here for the Juilliard auditions" Dad said.

"Right, sir I just need you all to sign on, which one of you is performing?" she questioned. I stepped forward out of my Mom's grip.

"Sweetie you sign here" she pointed to a separate book, it had 5 other names of students who were auditioning. She handed me a booklet and all of us got name tags.

"Just take this hallway all the way down and make a left, you'll be in the auditorium, parents will have to wait outside, when their child is called" she looked directly at Mom and Dad. They nodded.

We headed down the hallway of the school, it seemed a lot more open and more active than Forks. It was a lot bigger and there were a lot more students. We got to the auditorium doors, a few other Families waited outside. I got in line behind a young girl who looked just as nervous as I was. She turned to me and smiled.

"So what's your specialty?" she questioned.

"Piano, and I've taught myself to play a little guitar" I told her. She smiled.

"Do you sing?" she asked. I nodded.

"A little, I like playing the piano more" I told her. She smiled at me.

"I'm a singer, and a dancer"

"I love to dance, I'm in the cheerleading competitions at Forks High School" I said to her. She smiled.

"Oh you go to school right near me, I go to La Push" she said with a smile. I should have noticed, she had long dark hair, and dark skin. She was thin tall and beautiful, almost like a model.

"Haven Greer" the girl looked up.

"That's me" she said looking back at me.

"Good luck" she told me.

"Good luck" I said back.

She skipped off and went to her audition. I looked back at Mom and Dad. They both smiled.

"You'll do great" Mom said hugging me.

"Anna, did we ever tell you how proud we are of you?" Dad asked.

"A million times" I said with a smile. I stood there fidgeting with my papers. Mom and Dad stood proudly behind me.

"Anna-Bella Black" a woman with black hair stuck her head out of the auditorium doors. My parents both hugged me, and I pulled away with a nervous smile.

"Break a leg Anna" Dad said.

"Dad" I laughed.

I walked off, and waved to them before I went in. The auditorium was huge, it was very dark, and looked like a concert hall. The stage was amazing, it was big enough to fit an entire orchestra with having extra room. The lady took me down the isles, there were three people sitting at the panel in the middle of the auditorium. Two guys and a girl, was this American idol? I laughed at my silly thoughts. I got up to the stage and the lady told me exactly what I needed to do. She took my recommendation letters and got off the stage.

"Hello, I'm Anna-Bella Black, today I will be performing three original pieces that I put together, the first is called _Masen's Lullaby_, the second is called _Eternal Moonlight_, and the third is called _More than My Heart Can Handle_. I then sat down at the beautiful black grand piano that waited for me. I placed my music in front of me, and got myself together. I slowly placed my hands on the keys and closed my eyes. I took in one deep breath and began to play Masen's Lullaby. With my eyes still closed I moved on to the next song, and the entire time I played I didn't once look at the music. When I played the last note, I opened my eyes to see the judges smiling. I stood up and bowed. I went to the center stage and waited to hear what they were going to say.

"Miss Black, you have an amazing talent, do you realize you played that all with your eyes closed?" the bald headed man asked. I nodded.

"Yes sir" I said politely.

"And your original work is so touching, during some of it I felt the pain, and then I felt the happiness you brought, would you like to tell us about some of your work?" the only woman sitting there asked. I could barely see her in the darkness.

"Well the first one I played was for my Brother Masen, when he was younger he and I had problems sleeping. I had decided that, since my Grandpa had made a lullaby for my Grandma and I really loved it, it had helped her through a lot. Well I figured I wanted to help my Brother, so I made the lullaby. The other two songs are based on a love that is stronger than anyone could imagine. It's about a love where your whole world revolves around the person, it's like you love them no matter what and protect them, weather it be romantic or just Brother and Sister love, it's for all Eternity and it's a strong passion you feel" I looked at them, my cheeks hurt from smiling. I noticed their nod. Then the last guy spoke.

"Why should you be accepted into Juilliard?" he asked. This was my big moment, I took in a deep breath.

"When I was 5 years old I received my first piano, I was so excited that I just began to play all on my own, no one had to teach me, that's when I wrote Masen's Lullaby. Then my Grandpa taught me so much, and I started to feel a connection with music. I wanted more out of it, and when I finally reached High School after being home schooled for several years I had to join the band. My teacher listened to my work, and she was so excited she gave me a solo in the concert. Afterwards she had come up to me and asked me about my plans for the future. At the time I was just trying to get through High School in a public school situation. She then told me about Juilliard, I had heard about it, but it wasn't until then when she told me all of the wonderful opportunities that I knew exactly where I had to go. Really I've known all my life what I was meant to do, I was meant to be a performer or maybe one day a teacher, I want to let every kid experience the joy of music the way I have" I kept my smile bright. They looked at me.

"Anna-Bella you are one of the most promising and talented students I have ever had the pleasure of hearing and interviewing. You will be receiving a letter by next week the latest on our decision, let's just say you proved yourself very well today, thank you for showing us your passion" the bald headed guy said.

"Thank you for the wonderful opportunity" I said to them.

When I got behind them I practically ran to my parents and told them how awesome it was. I looked over to see Haven standing next to her parents with a smile on her face. She walked over to me.

"So, how did it go?" she questioned. I smiled at her.

"They loved my passion and they said I had promise and I'd find out in a week" I said with a smile.

"Me too, we should so keep in touch just in case we both get in, we can be roomies" she said with a smile. I looked at my parents who were smiling and encouraging me to make new friends for school. I pulled out my cell phone and she pulled out hers. We exchanged numbers and promised to call each other the second we heard.

The ride home was long but I felt so confident and so amazing, that it didn't matter how long the ride home was. I couldn't wait to get home and tell everyone that my dreams might be coming true, I would be able to really live a normal life and enjoy a far from home college experience, just like any normal person would do.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Okay guys, here's the end of Eternal Moonlight, It went from Renesmee to her daughter in this story and you all enjoyed it and I appreciated every comment and every suggestion from each of you. I loved coming home from a miserable day at work and smiling at the comments. I hope you guys enjoyed this story, and I look forward to writing the next one, enjoy the last chapter i put it in 3 different points in Anna's senior year... I hope you guys enjoy what i did with this chapter, comments and critisism are much appreciated.. thanks again... :D **

**Don't forget to check out Eternally Yours (All Seth and Anna, with a little suspense as always) **

**THANK YOU!  
**

24. Seasons Of Love

(I chose this title because of the 3 seasons in this story, Winter, Spring, and Summer)

It took every ounce of me not to wait by the mailbox for a week straight. I couldn't help myself, they told me I was great but I wouldn't believe it until I saw it. Every day would be the same routine, I went to school, came home and sat at the kitchen table doing homework, waiting for the mailman. Today was one of those days, it was rainy and disgusting. I drove Masen and I to school because Seth had another late night. Masen was on the couch with Leah watching a movie, while Mom cooked and I did my homework. I could barely concentrate it was eating me up inside.

Math didn't seem to hold an interest with me, it had been a few days more than a week, and I started to doubt myself. I tapped my pencil restlessly on the kitchen table. I must have not realized how hard I was taping it, but the pencil broke in two and shot across the room. Luckily no one was in it's path.

"Anna" Mom yelled. I slouched into my seat and looked over at her. I heard Leah and Masen snort.

"Not funny you guys" I said to them. They both didn't stop laughing. I let out a sigh and looked at Mom.

"Go pick that up" she told me. I rolled my eyes and pushed myself out of the seat and over to the broken pencil. I heard the door open and looked up to see my Dad soaked from the rain. He slammed the door shut and I noticed he had mail in his hands. I dropped the pencil again and ran straight for my Father.

"Woah there, can't I step inside the door before you attack me" he laughed.

"No Dad, I can't really it's way too important" I told him. I grabbed for the mail in his arms and fumbled with it. I ran to the table and spread out the mail all over. I suddenly eyed a light brown package, my heart stopped, and I froze. Mom walked over to the table.

"Which one?" she questioned. I nodded my head towards the package unable to move. Mom reached for it and looked at it. She looked over at me and I waited for her smile, to tell me it was from the school. She nodded with a gigantic smile. I wanted to take it from her but I couldn't. I saw Masen and Leah stand up and walk over to the table. My front door all of a sudden burst open.

"So did she get it yet" Seth trudged through the house, his feet wet from the rain. We all looked over at him, and Mom held up the package.

"You going to open it or just stare at it?" he questioned. Mom pushed it in my direction but I just sat there. Seth walked over to me and grabbed it, he walked behind me after putting his suitcase down. Wrapping his arms around me he placed the package in front of my face, as he stood behind me.

"Here I'll be your hands" he reached down and grabbed my hands, slowly bringing them up to the package. Both of our hands were on the package. I noticed Masen had disappeared and then I saw a flashing light and knew he had gotten the camera for my reaction.

"Hurry I'm videoing" he laughed. I shot him a dirty look. Seth took my hands and we both opened the package. We pulled out a white piece of paper with the official school logo on the top. I closed my eyes. I felt Seth's face against mine, he was eyeing me.

"Okay, I'll read it" he laughed.

"Dear Anna-Bella Black, we are very pleased to welcome you to our school of music here at Juilliard…." I heard my Mom gasp, and I opened my eyes. I grabbed the paper out of his hands and continued to read it, he placed the thick envelope on the table.

"Oh my god, I GOT IN" I yelled. I couldn't help but do a girly squeal and jump up and down. Seth stopped me when he wrapped his arms around my body.

"Baby girl I'm so proud of you" he said. He squeezed me and then let go. I looked over at my parents who practically ran to me. I hugged them, I could hear Mom sobbing, happy cries. As I was embraced in my parents hug my phone went off. I grabbed it out of my pocket and checked who it was.

"It's Haven, the girl I met" I picked it up.

"Haven?" I questioned.

"Oh my god you too, that is so great!!! Yeah let's meet up, tonight that would be great" as I was about to finish Aunt Alice burst through the door.

"I knew it!!!!" she yelled.

"Haven, I got to go my Family just arrived, I'll see you tonight at 8" I told her. I hung up the phone and ran to Aunt Alice.

"You didn't tell me? I couldn't see it" I told her. Everyone else in the Family walked in behind her. They all came to say congratulations, apparently Alice had told all of them a few hours ago. I think it was just me trying to block out the image of myself getting accepted. I had wanted it to be a surprise and Alice knew that too.

A few hours later, Seth, Masen, Leah, Daniella and I headed into town to meet Haven and her boyfriend. It was a small dinner that everyone went to, and we loved it, it was pretty new they just opened it last year. It now became a hang out for the kids at La Push High School. I spotted Haven walking through the doors. Her boyfriend was tall, dark and handsome. I waved at her. She smiled and headed over to us.

"Hey Haven, this is my boyfriend Seth, my Brother Masen and his girl Leah, and my best friend Daniella" I said pointing to everyone.

"Hey guys, this is my boyfriend Jeff" the guy waved politely and smiled. We all sat down in the booth and everyone got along great. Haven and Daniella hit it off, which I was glad about, I was afraid Daniella would get a little upset that I would be spending a lot of time with Haven. Her and I were going to apply to be roommates in New York. We were all joking and being teens when I heard the door chimes, I looked up and saw Ryan. I froze. Him and I still hadn't spoken since that day, I looked over at Daniella who waved at him.

"Daniella, what are you doing?" I questioned grabbing her arm.

"What, he looks lonely" she said.

"But he can't come over here, Seth is…"

"Hey guys" it was Ryan he had the nerve to walk over, after what he said to me. I felt Seth grab onto my hand, and I figured he was either going to attack him, or he was just holding me back. I looked up at Ryan.

"Mind if I join you?" he questioned. Daniella slid over and let him join, she then introduced him to Haven and her boyfriend. I could barely eat, and I wasn't really craving human food anyway. He was sitting so close, maybe I could feed on him, give him something back for killing our friendship. My thoughts had slipped and I suddenly found myself back into the conversation at the table.

"Did you hear, Anna got into Juilliard" Daniella said to Ryan. He looked over at me.

"Congratulations" he said. I nodded my head. Why did Daniella do this, it was supposed to be a fun dinner celebrating my acceptance into the school, and here I had to deal with Ryan. Haven kept looking at me I guess she was making sure I was okay. The night dragged on as well all spoke, Ryan was quiet and I was pleased. When the night came to an end Haven and I promised to hang out with each other again very soon, and we would send in our roommate application. We also had planned a trip to New York to visit the school and see what it was all about.

Seth and I were just about to walk out the door when I heard my name being called. I looked back to see it was Ryan.

"Can we talk?" he questioned walking up to us. I looked at Seth.

"I'll wait outside" Seth trusted me, and I knew that. I took a deep breath and almost wanted to just walk right out with Seth. Ryan grabbed my hand and brought me over to the side. I crossed my arms and looked at him.

"Can you make this quick, I kind of want to celebrate a little more" I told him. It came out with a slight attitude, I didn't feel bad not at all.

"Woah, cap the attitude Anna, I wanted to apologize" he said to me.

"Oh, so now you want to apologize after what you said to me? I told you exactly how I felt and it still meant nothing to you. Basically .." he went to talk. "No shut up, let me finish, basically you told me that our friendship wasn't good enough because I was in love, and the only way we could stay friends would be if we kept this charade of kissing each other without it leading anywhere. Did I hit that on the spot?" I questioned him. He looked at me.

"Anna, I'm here to apologize, I can't let you leave Washington without me apologizing" he said.

"I'm not leaving until August…"

"Anna that's my point, if I wait our friendship will be broken off completely and I really don't want that. I realized that after being without you for a few weeks, well more like the month you were gone, that it doesn't matter what we are as long as you are in my life that's all that matters. I can't parade around like a child screaming and yelling because you won't date me, but I can certainly be an adult about this and not loose a friendship that means the world to me" I looked at him with tears in my eyes. I wanted to accept his apology. I felt like I couldn't throw away our friendship, I would just be stooping down to the level that he was on before he apologized.

"Anna, there is no reason to cry. I'm telling you I want to be friends even if it causes me pain, I can't not have you in my life" he said to me. I smiled through my tears and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you Anna-Bella, I'm so very sorry" he whispered in my ear.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

May

"Anna-Bella you are so picky" Daniella shouted. Daniella, Haven, Mom, Aunt Alice and I decided to go dress shopping for prom. It was only weeks away and all of us girls were excited. Daniella had picked out a dress that was beautiful and sexy. It was purple and made for tall people, it had a slit up the leg that reached her knee, and a heart shaped bust line that showed her cleavage. She loved it, and the scary thing was her and Ryan had gotten together, and were going to prom. Haven was going to her own prom in La Push but she wanted to come shopping with us anyway.

I stood there in front of the mirror, I couldn't move or breath. It was a teal dress that went down to my knees, and poofed out at the bottom. My mind raced and I knew this was the dress, I was just still in shock that the vision I had years prior would be the moment that Seth saw me in this. The day that everything changed for me, the day I had figured out there was something more between Seth and I. As kids it scared me, I had no idea what it had meant and now that I do, I don't feel scared anymore.

"Anna, are you coming out today or tomorrow?" Haven teased.

"I.. uh.. I'll be right out" I called.

"Is everything okay in there?" Mom asked.

"Fine" I replied. I closed my eyes………….

When I opened my eyes again, I was standing in front of my mirror at home. This was reality and not a dream, I was re-living the moment in the dressing room, and now it was the night. The dress fell perfectly on me and my hair was done beautifully. It was down and curled to perfection. I took in a deep breath, this would be the moment that I saw in my vision.

"Anna, the limo is here, and so is Seth" Mom called. The last bits of daylight shown through my window. I took in a deep breath and grabbed my matching clutch. I got to the stairs, and started my way down. When I reached the bottom Seth stood there, his arms were in front of him, he was holding a corsage. His eyes widened as he saw me walk down the stairs. Masen had the camera attached to his hands, while Leah offered to take the pictures. Mom and Dad were speechless, and so was my whole entire Family who were standing in my small home.

I walked straight to Seth, he smiled at me, and I realized this was the moment that I had been seeing since I was a kid. I couldn't wait for this moment, I wanted to know what it was for. Here it was, I let out a smile. Seth grabbed my arm and placed the corsage around my wrist. Mom handed me his, and I pinned it to his tux. He looked absolutely handsome, his hair was nicely done, and his tux looked amazing, his tie matched my dress.

"Hey beautiful" he kissed my lips and I closed my eyes tight. When we pulled away I still had my eyes closed, and when I finally opened them he had a huge smile on his face.

"You ready?" he questioned. I nodded. We walked outside and I saw Daniella and Ryan waiting for us.

"Wait, we need pictures" Mom shouted. I looked over at her and smiled. We all gathered together and took pictures for my parents sake. Once the group shot was done, Seth and I posed for a picture.

"Look like you love each other" Leah shouted. Seth spun me around at that exact moment, and pulled me into him. He had his arms tightly bound around my lower back. I looked up at him, we both looked into each others eyes, I saw Leah snap a shot. Then he pulled me towards him, pressing our lips together. The tingle that I had loved shot through my entire body. When I pulled away with him still holding me tight I looked up at him and into his deep brown eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked. He looked at me and smirked.

"Anything baby" he said.

"Why am I going to kiss you when I get older?" I asked in my kid voice. He looked at me and smirked, he then lowered his lips to my ear.

"Because Anna Black, I'm going to fall in love with you and I'm going to love you for all eternity" he pulled away and watched for my reaction. His words in my ear made my stomach fill with butterflies.

"At least you didn't run away this time" I joked remembering the exact moment I had asked him that last time. He smiled.

"Okay love birds let's go" Daniella called from the limo. Seth pulled away from me and grabbed my hand. He pulled me towards the limo, everyone was shouting have fun and goodbye. We got into the limo and started for the prom, a night of dancing and falling in love all over again.

August

The walls of my room were bare, the drawers were almost empty and almost my entire child hood was packed into boxes. I still had the things I was going to keep here, but most of it would be coming with me to New York. I put my clothes on my bed and began to fold them, I placed each one into the suitcases. New York would be my new home for the next 4 years and I was extremely excited. It would only be a few days and I would be gone, I was so excited about the whole thing I had forgotten about one thing.

A few days ago I began to question how Seth and I would handle the distance, it really didn't bother either of us. It was strange how both of us never spoke of it, not once. I felt like we could handle it enough to know that it wouldn't tear us apart. We were meant to be together and if that meant letting me go to New York and experience things then so be it. I wondered if it were something he wanted to talk about with me tonight. I was heading over to his house, he moved back in with his Mom, she would be out for the night with Grandpa Charlie again. Seth was making me a romantic dinner and I couldn't wait.

I put on the outfit I had picked out, it was a short denim skirt, with a white corset looking top, and ballet flats. I straightened my hair, and did my makeup. It was time to go and I was ready to spend the night with the guy I loved.

I pulled up to his house, he was waiting for me on his step out front. When I pulled up he walked right over to me. His eyes lit up as I stood up and showed myself off. He pulled me deep into his chest and held me close. I heard his heart beating quickly and I loved the sound it made. Without exchanging any words he brought me around the back, it was a nice evening in August and the sun was on the verge of setting for the day. When we got to the backyard he had a picnic table set up, two candles in the middle, and a red and white table cloth. He had a small CD player, and I heard some music playing out of it.

"What do you think?" he questioned.

"I love it" I told him. He kept me tight in his arms and I followed him to the table. The food was already sitting there underneath covers to protect it and keep it warm. I lifted it up and noticed steaks and mashed potatoes covered our plats. It was just the way I liked it nice and rare. He sat down on one side and lit the candles. I began to suddenly feel the sinking feeling in my stomach. My heart felt empty, reality had just smacked me in the face. I was leaving in four days, I would be away from the one person who meant the most to me. I wasn't even realizing what I was doing, I started to just lazily play with my steak.

"Anna?" his voice rang in my ears, when I lifted my face to his I had no idea that when I looked up, the stinging in my eyes was tears. He didn't even hesitate he got up from his seat and came around to my side. His arm was around me in a few seconds, and I suddenly felt safe. He held me tight and rubbed my arm.

"Why are you crying sweetie?" he asked calmly. I wrapped my arms around him, I was practically ready to strangle him. He held me just as tight back. You think I could handle being away from him, I did it for so many months, it wasn't easy but I did it. I looked up at him, the tears stung my cheek.

"You going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm going to miss you Seth…." was all I could come out with. His grip tightened around me, as he placed his lips on my head. He rocked me back and forth, keeping my head placed on his chest. As I was listening to his beating heart, I heard a sob from him. When I pulled away I noticed he was crying too. He smiled at me trying to hide it.

"Now I made you cry" it made me cry even harder.

"No, baby … it's fine. I'll miss you too. You know I'll be visiting you a lot and that even months away from each other can't tear this love apart" I looked up at him.

"I know that… and I feel confident in that, I'm just going to miss you that's all" I said to him.

"You will be so occupied with your music, you will barely have time to worry" he reassured me. He softly caressed my cheek wiping the tears that had fallen. I knew that he was right I wanted to concentrate on my work, I wanted to make college the best experience of my life. I would get to have 4 years of freedom and excitement. I looked up at him, he took in a deep breath and stood up. I was a bit confused, he then lifted me from my spot on the bench and carried me towards the door. Both of us didn't say one word to each other. He carried me through the threshold, almost how a groom sweeps his bride off her feet on their wedding day.

He easily made his way into his home, not once did either of us look away from each other. My heart melted and I couldn't help but smile. He carried me right to his room. He closed the door with his foot, and carried me to his bed. Then he cuddled up next to me and pulled me close. Our lips were sealed shut as he pressed his body against mine. We both lay on our sides when he finally kissed me. Our lips pressed together, and our tongues began to explore. His hands began to search my sides again.

I released my one hand from around his body and placed it on the hand massaging my side. I pulled up his hand and pushed it towards my breasts. He had gotten flustered the last time, I needed to let him know it was okay. I could tell he was a bit nervous his hands shook very lightly as he caressed my breast. I tilted my head back enjoying the feeling. His lips made their way down my neck, and he began to softly kiss me, and reached my collar bone. I laughed slightly as he did, and it made him laugh softly.

I grabbed at the bottom of his shirt, tugging it upward trying to get him to take it off. He let me slide it over his head, and then he undid my top and slid it off, I was left in my bra and skirt. We continued to kiss each other, exploring different area's of each other that have never been before. I took it upon myself to kiss his collar bone too, and I massaged his sides as well. I then reached down for his belt buckle, I slowly pulled it off, and he suddenly was only in his boxers. It happened faster then I could have ever imagined. I was lying there naked with Seth. He cradled me in his arms, as our skin lightly touched each other.

He looked at me for approval of the next step, I nodded my head once. He was soft and gentle, he kept kissing my ear asking me if I was okay. I was perfectly fine and really enjoying this moment with him. Every waking moment of it was comforting, I wasn't scared, I felt at home and at ease. The feeling of his body against mine, felt right, we fit perfectly and I couldn't help but want this moment to last forever.

However; moments like these cannot last forever. He handed me one of his t-shirts for me to sleep in. I slid it over my head, and he put his boxers back on. There wasn't any talking involved besides the occasional "I love you." I got into his bed and curled up into a ball, a few minutes later his strong arms wrapped gently around my body. I heard him breathing softly into my ear. Some of my best memories with Seth are the ones without words, we didn't need them to express how we felt for each other, just being with each other made for the best memories.

The last morning I was in Washington was the hardest, I rolled over to the sound of my alarm ringing. I groaned and hit it lazily with my hand. Seth's arms were gently around me, him and I had become very intimate the past few days. I enjoyed every moment of it, and I knew he and I would be fine.

"Morning sleepy head" he whispered gently into my ear. I nudged him slightly.

"It's early, don't call me sleepy head" I moaned.

"We have to get you up, you have to be at the airport by 4pm today" he reminded me. My Family had thrown me a small going away party last night and I had gotten a lot of encouragement and tears. Mom was balling the entire time, I knew she'd miss me, I grew up way too fast in her eyes.

"I don't want to get up" I moaned.

"Come on" he sat up and pulled me up with him. I sluggishly made my way to the outfit I had decided on for the day. It was the only thing besides the shirt I slept in that wasn't packed. I quickly got dressed, and Seth did as well. Both of us made our way downstairs, my Family waited for us. It was just Mom, Dad, Masen and of course Leah. Ryan and Daniella would be seeing me off, and I'd be meeting with Haven at the airport.

"Come have breakfast" Mom said with a smile as she placed a pan on the table. I watched once again, like I had several times as Masen and Dad went for the bacon at the same time. Mom slapped both of their hands. I laughed, and pulled Seth with me to the table. I really wasn't in the mood for human breakfast but for my Mother I ate every last bit.

Once breakfast was over, Seth went to watch some T.V. with Leah and Masen while I helped Mom with the dishes. I wanted to show her that I loved her and I would miss her, so I spent time with her. I finished wiping the last of the dishes when she turned to me.

"Mom, don't cry" I looked at her, she had tears building up.

"I can't help it, my baby grew up so fast. I'm just so proud and excited for you" she told me wrapped her arms around me. I let out a small laugh as my Mom hugged me. I felt Dad wrap his arms around me too.

When I pulled away, the busy airport surrounded us, Daniella and Ryan were there as well. Haven was saying goodbye to her parents too. Mom and Dad looked at me.

"We'll be there next weekend to bring more of your things" Dad told me.

"I know Dad, I'll see you next week" I said. I then walked over to my best friends, I gave them a double hug, they both pulled away and looked at me.

"Now you two be good okay?" I looked at both of them, and then down at their hands which were intertwined. After prom their dating became serious and developed into something great. I eyed them both.

"You two have fun in college together" I told them. They had both gotten into UCLA and planned on starting their lives in California hopefully one day. My Brother and Leah were next, I looked at Masen who looked sad.

"Aw, bro don't cry" I laughed hugging him.

"I'm not crying Anna" he said hitting me in the arm. I laughed.

"I love you guys seriously, thank you for everything… see you guys next weekend" I hugged both Leah and Masen and moved on to my last goodbye. The hardest goodbye of them all. Seth smiled as his eyes sparkled with tears, mine welled up a bit too.

"I'll call you as soon as I land in New York, and then I'll tell you what my dorm looks like, and then I'll…."

"Anna, I don't need a play by play… I trust you. I want you to have fun remember, call me when your settled" he said calmly as a tear ran down his cheek.

"I'll see you next weekend? We'll go to all of those exciting places in New York together" I told him. I got up on my tippy toes and he took my face into his hands. His thumb rubbed my cheek softly, as our lips met. I didn't want to pull away from his kiss or his touch, the safety of his embrace made me want to turn around and say, I'm not going. At that moment I pulled away and smiled. He hugged me and then let me go.

"Anna" it was Haven. Her boyfriend and parents were walking away, and both of us were ready to go. I gave Seth one last kiss and my parents one last hug.

Another chapter in my life had ended, I sat on the plane next to Haven as we both watched out the window as our plane headed for the runway. We would be leaving a town both of us had never left before to live somewhere on our own. We would be on our own and in a city of opportunity. A new chapter was beginning and I really didn't know what it would bring, but I hoped for the best. I had a good feeling about the next few years, and smiled at the thought. The plane stopped, and I knew I would be on my way to a new and different life, I was excited. Haven took my hand and we both smiled at each other, everything would work out, I had faith in that and so did she.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Right before the plane took off as I was watching out the window, I noticed a familiar figure standing outside the plane, watching me from afar. It wasn't a friendly figure, it was one I had been running from since I was born………


End file.
